Elliniki Apostoli : Mission en Grèce
by Aliciane
Summary: Les Gboys pour une mission en Grèce... Shonen ai... Fic finie.
1. Mission

Elliniki apostoli

Ελληνική Αποστολήi

Duo : ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi 

Aliciane : ben pourquoi ? et pis d'abord c'est trop tard c'est fait

Duo : Pourquoooooiiiiiiiiii ?

Aliciane : j'avais envie de vous emmener en Grèce

Duo : tu vas nous faire subir quoi ?

Aliciane : tu verras bien

C'est ma première fic alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira 

Duo : moi tant que je suis avec mon Hee-chan ça va

Remerciement spécial à Yami no Tenshi qui m'a encouragée à me lancer... j'espère que je serai à la hauteur 

Disclamer : je possède une maquette de Deathscythe et y avait une figurine de Duo vendue avec... Mon laptop s'appelle duo mais sinon pour ce qui est des G-boys j'ai pas réussi à les trouver... Donc sont pas à moi mais à leurs propriétaires... Même si ils sont venus me rendre visite en Grèce le temps que j'écrive cette fic... J'ai même des photos... Comment ça c'est pas vrai ? Si si les photos je les ai

Duo : C'est vrai elle a fait des montages

Aliciane : Tu gâches tout l

Duo : T'avais qu'à pas écrire sur nous

Genre : Portnaouak, torture de Feifei, réception d'une mission et réaction Couples : Pas pour le moment 

_« pensées des personnages »_

Chapitre 1 : Mission 

Planque des G-boys, entre deux missions, un matin vers 10h

- MAAAAAAAAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL !

La voix de Wufei retentit dans toute la maison tandis qu'un Duo hilare dévalait les escaliers pour sortir de la maison, poursuivi par un chinois furieux tenant un sabre à la main et portant une tunique des plus étranges… Nul besoin pour les autres G-boys de demander la raison de cette cavalcade (qui avait tendance à devenir quotidienne depuis leur dernière mission) puisque la tunique habituellement blanche de leur collègue japonais avait subi un relookage made in Duo et arborait à ce moment précis des petits motifs de bébé dragons rougesi sur fond noir et des sabres dans une certaine partie de leur anatomie… Sweatdrop collective des G-boys restants en reconnaissant dans ce dernier détail la remarque que faisait souvent le plus déluré du groupe sur le dragon.

- Duo s'ennuie en ce moment... C'est vrai que ça fait deux bonnes semaines depuis la fin de la dernière mission... Et les Ozzis sont calmes en ce moment » fit remarquer Quatre avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Hn

- ...

Quatre ne tenta pas de continuer une conversation qu'il faisait dans le vide puisque les deux icebergs du groupe, comme disait Duo ne semblaient pas plus loquaces ce jour-là qu'habituellement... Et cela malgré leurs tentatives pour les dégeler... Il décida donc de préparer de quoi manger au ventre sur pattes farceur qui n'allait pas tarder à revenir et qui n'avait pas encore déjeuné... Bien lui en prit ! Au moment même où il eut fini, une tornade entra dans la cuisine mue par un ventre qui réclamait de quoi le sustenter.

- Hello Quat-chan !

- Bonjour Duo, bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir… Jusqu'au moment où j'ai été réveillé par un petit dragon chinois en train d'essayer de couper ma natte avec son sabreii…

- Avoues que tu exagères… Tu le prends pour cible tous les jours en ce moment…

- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis Quat-chan je m'ennuie moi… Depuis la dernière mission les profs n'ont pas donné signe de vie… Je sais plus quoi faire pour me distraire… En plus on est dans un coin paumé à vingt kilomètres des villages les plus proches… Je ne parle même pas de ville… Si la plus proche est à cinquante kilomètres c'est un minimum…

- Tu sais bien que pour pouvoir cacher les gundams il faut qu'on soit éloignés des villes… Et puis vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient quand on est revenus de la dernière mission il valait mieux que l'on ne soit pas trop loin, histoire de ne pas avoir à se taper une heure de route tous les jours pour les réparer.

- C'est vrai que sur ce coup-là ils ont pas été épargnés… Je crois que si Hee-chan ne m'avait pas filé un coup de main je serai encore en train de réparer Deathscythe…

- Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas t'aider… Vu ce que tu me fais subir depuis que c'est fini… Fit alors Wufei qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Wufiiiii t'as pas aimé ta tunique ?

- Ma tunique Maxwell tu as intérêt à la laver et je veux qu'elle soit aussi blanche qu'avant… et tu évites la Javel aussi !

- T'es pas drôle feifei…dis Duo juste avant de se prendre l'habit sur le visage.

- Maintenant direction la buanderie… Pars devant je te suis…

Duo allait répliquer quand il sentit la lame d'un sabre juste contre son cou… « Glp… » fit-il avant de filer vers la buanderie, suivi par un chinois très content de lui… Ils étaient en train de sortir la lessive et de préparer l'eau quand…

BIP BIP BIP BIP…

Duo laissa la lessive à Wufei qui regarda d'un air désespéré sa pauvre tunique gisant dans la bassine d'eau… Avant de se décider à suivre l'Américain dans le salon…

- On a une nouvelle mission ? Demanda celui ci au Japonais qui arrivait avec son laptop entre les mains.

- Hn, répondit ce dernier en déposant calmement l'engin sur la table du salon, geste qui permit à l'Américain de se rincer l'œil en contemplant les superbes fesses de celui dont il était tombé amoureux depuis longtemps.

_« Si seulement il s'occupait de moi comme de son laptop… » _Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu quand la mission apparut à l'écran… Infiltration… « _Génial… »_ pensa notre Américain.

- On doit infiltrer l'université Capodistria à Athènes en Grèce… Apparemment il y aurait des agents d'OZ qui seraient là-bas…

- Euh Hee-chan… je crois qu'on va avoir un petit problème…

- Hn lequel ?

- Ben ils parlent quelle langue dans ce pays ?

- Le grec baka !

- Et tu parles grec toi ?

- Les profs ont déjà tout prévu shazi tu n'as qu'à lire la suite.

- Hein ? mais sont malades ces vieux… Un mois de cours intensifs de grec avant de commencer la missioniii ?

- Duo c'est la seule solution pour qu'on puisse infiltrer les cours sans trop de problèmes, dit Quatre calmement.

- …(approbation silencieuse de Trowa)

- NAAAAAAAAAAANNNN ! VEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUX PAAAAAAAAS !

- Duo on est obligés…

- On peut pas infiltrer des cours d'anglais, j'sais pas moi…

- Désolé Duo mais apparemment les agents seraient infiltrés dans le département de Philologie grecqueiv, dit Quatre qui venait de se pencher pour lire la mission.

- Par contre on a déjà un contact sur place… Un professeur du département de Français… On va suivre aussi ses cours (waw Heero fait des progrès…).

- Et comment tu vas t'y prendre monsieur je sais tout pour expliquer qu'on suit des cours dans ces deux départements ?

- On sera des étudiants ERASMUS… C'est un programme d'échange… Tu suis les cours que tu es censé suivre dans ton université d'origine… En l'occurrence littérature grecque et française et traduction grec-français, expliqua Quatre à l'Américain v.

- Pourquoi on doit suivre tous ces cours de français ?

- Parce qu'apparemment il y aurait aussi des agents dans le département de français.

- Je hais les profs…

- On part quand Yuy ?

- Demain matin

- Bien, Maxwell, tu as une lessive qui t'attend

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP ! Hee-chan, sauve moi !

Et Duo s'enfuit en courant essayant d'échapper à la corvée lessive et poursuivi par un Wufei criant « Maxwell ! Shazi ! Petite peste sans honneur ! reviens ici… » et de nombreuses injures chinoises… Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, se rappelant que sa tunique était encore en train de tremper dans la buanderie ne décide d'aller la laver lui-même…vi

A suivre

Wufei : Aliciaaaaaane…

Aliciane : Vi feifei !

Wufei : M'appelle pas comme ça… T'as fait quoi la ?

Aliciane : Ben… Un début de fanfiction… Pourquoi petit air très innocent

Wufei pas dupe pour un sou : T'as détruit ma tunique…

Aliciane : C'est pas moi c'est Duo

Duo : Techniquement c'est toi qui écris la fic…

Aliciane : Tu veux que je te case avec Heero ou pas ?

Duo : Et pis pourquoi on a autant de cours à suivre ?

Aliciane : Tu crois pas que j'allais vous envoyer vous la couler douce sur des plages alors que je viens de passer un an à suivre des cours dans cette fac ?

Duo : Parce qu'en plus tu te bases sur du vécu ?

Aliciane : Eh oui… Et le vocabulaire grec c'est aussi le vrai et la fac elle existe vraiment… Y a juste les profs qui changent…

Duo : En gros tu veux nous faire subir ce que tu as subi cette année…

Aliciane : Mais j'ai bien aimé les cours à la fac d'Athènes moi… Et pis t'inquiète pas, je vais vous faire vous amuser aussi…

Duo : C'est vrai ?

Aliciane : Oui mais j'en dis pas plus sinon ça sera pas drôle...

Euh… Vous en pensez quoi ? Je continue ou j'arrête là ?

Les notes inutiles (mais alors totalement) de la scribouilleuse

iLa signification exacte est mission grecque... Sinon ce serait Apostoli stin Ellada (Αποστολή στην Ελλάδα) pour mission en Grèce

ii Je viens de relire « Aveugle » de Kineko... Et le surnom de Wufei m'a donné cette idée...

iii Heureusement qu'il a pas réussi... Veux pas de Duo sans natte moi...

iv C'est réel ces cours existent vraiment... Je les ai suivi... Rassurez-vous cette partie-là ne devrait pas apparaître dans la fic... Pas envie de faire une fic sur la grammaire grecque...

v C'est l'équivalent de notre département de Lettres avec les filières Lettres Modernes, Lettres Classiques et une filière de Linguistique

vi Excepté la littérature française c'était mon programme... Mais non je ne fais pas une fic autobiographique... Je me sers de mon expérience c'est tout.

vii Je vous laisse imaginer l'état de la tunique... Heureusement, il en a d'autres...


	2. Préparatifs et départ mouvementé

Elliniki apostoli

Ελληνική Αποστολή[i]

Disclamer :

Aliciane : Maieuh… Nan veux pas !!!!!

Heero : armant son revolver Ecris !!!

Aliciane : Oups… Sont pas à moi… Ca vous va ?

Duo : On va dire que c'est bon

Aliciane : snif

Réponses aux reviews :

Yami : coupine de moua !!! ma première revieweuse... suis contente que tu me mettes des petits mots ça fait super plaisir... miciiii... vi vi je mets la suite... Et pis j'en profite pour confirmer ce que tu disais avant ton chapitre de Shinigami's pop... Les G-Boys sont insupportables... Heureusement en ce moment je commence les partiels alors ils ont décidé de voyager un peu ailleurs... Mais pendant qu'ils étaient là c'était intenable... Ne jamais avoir les cinq en même temps...

Chrisduo : Désolée Chris suis une incorrigible tête en l'air... Merci de m'encourager pour cette fic... J'espère que le suite te plairas autant que le premier chapitre...

Clotho : Alors la tunique de Wufei t'a plu... Suis contente... J'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose d'original et comme je venais de relire Aveugle de Kineko, cette idée m'est venue à l'esprit... Pour les couples il y en aura... Par contre quand, vous verrez bien... Pour ce qui est de la Grèce... Eh bien, vu que je suis dans les lieux en ce moment j'en profite...

Shini la folle : Dès que je suis installée définitivement en Grèce tu pourras venir me rendre visite (si j'y arrive, bien sûr), sinon suis contente que t'aime bien mon idée de les faire venir ici... c'est un pays que j'adore vraiment, où je suis en train de terminer mon année ERASMUS, et c'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête... Pour Sakis Rouvas, oui je connais... malheureusement... troisième à l'eurovision avec une chanson dont on nous a rabattu les oreilles... sans compter les pubs pour une compagnie de téléphone portables... j'avoue que je préfere d'autres chanteurs...

Pour les update, je pense mettre les chapitres au rythme d'un tous les deux-trois jours.

Vala ! Merci à toutes pour les reviews et place au chapitre 2 !

Genre : Portnaouak sur fond de préparation de voyage sur cette partie… Petite torture de Duo, mort d'un réveil (influence d'autres auteurs ça), intérêt de Trowa pour Quatre « légèrement » apparent, Wufei se venge

Couples : toujours pas dans cette partie

_« pensées des personnages »_

Chapitre 2 : Préparatifs et départ mouvementé[ii]

Le lendemain matin… 6h du mat [iii]

_bip bip_ _bip_bip bip bip _**bip bip** **bip**_ **bip bip bip** BIP BIP BIP **BIP BICRASH**

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Quatre à Trowa qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine

- …

- Duo a envoyé son réveil contre le mur je pense, dit Wufei en entrant

- Hn

- Qui se dévoue pour aller le tirer de son lit ?

Devant les regards de ses camarades, Quatre ne put rien faire d'autre que quitter la pièce pour aller réveiller l'Américain… Avec lequel il revint un bon quart d'heure plus tard… Ou plutôt traîné par un ventre sur pattes… A qui il avait fait l'erreur de promettre des pancakes la veille…

C'est donc après avoir fini ses pancakes et bu son café, Duo posa LA question :

- Au fait il est à quelle heure notre avion ?

- 11 heures

- HEIN ? Et on n'est qu'à un quart d'heure de l'aéroport pourquoi on se lève si tôt ?

- Pour que tu prépares tes affaires vu que tu ne l'as pas fait hier baka !

- Ok j'ai rien dit… Au fait faudra qu'on achète un nouveau réveil…

Un regard de la mort made in Heero empêche Duo de finir sa phrase…

- Eep… Ai rien dit… Quat-chan tu viens m'aider pour faire mes bagages ?

- J'arrive Duo

L'arabe quitta la pièce derrière la tornade américaine en direction de l'antre de Duo afin d'aider le jeune homme à rassembler les nombreuses affaires qu'il avait dispersées un peu partout dans la maison… Peu de temps après les premières jérémiades se firent entendre…

- Maaaaaaiiiiiiiis Quaaaaaaaat' j't'assure j'ai vraiment besoin de tout…

- Tu pourras te racheter la même collection de shampooings là-bas… Ils doivent les avoir

- Mais ça va être dans une langue incompréhensible… Comment je vais savoir si c'est ce que je veux ?[iv]

- Arrête Duo… Tu choisis une gamme de tes produits de soin (shampooing, conditionner et masque ) qu'on met dans la valise et on achètera le reste la-bas…

- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiis sais pas laquelle choisir moua !!!

- Duoooooo… Fit Quatre menaçant (oula il se fâche ça devient sérieux)

- Eep… Vi Quat'chan, je choisis

Une demi-heure plus tard Duo et Quatre sortaient de la salle de bain après que l'arabe lui eut expliqué que non ce n'était pas la peine qu'il fasse une provision de bains moussants et autres et qu'on achèterait ce qui manquait là-bas… Et que oui en Grèce il trouverait certainement de quoi soigner ses cheveux correctement… Et aussi une brosse de rechange si il perdait la sienne et celle qu'il prenait toujours en plus au cas où… Et que oui il trouverait aussi de quoi attacher ses cheveux et si il perdait la dizaine d'élastiques qu'il avait mis dans sa trousse de toilette… Pendant ce temps-là les autres se demandaient si ils ne devaient pas intervenir histoire de

- _libérer Quatre de cette corvée qu'il s'était lui-même impos_ (Trowa)

- _forcer Duo à se dépêcher un petit peu_ (Heero)

- _pouvoir enfin se doucher et se préparer_ (Wufei).[v]

Chambre de Duo, 7h30 :

- Alors tu empaquettes tes vêtements et quelques autres affaires que tu veux vraiment emporter…

- Maaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis Quat' sais pas quels mangas choisir… Et pis pour mes CD si je veux en écouter un qui est resté ici comment je ferai… Et si je veux jouer à un jeu que j'ai pas emport ?

- Duo…

- Et pis la bible du père Maxwell je m'en sépare pas… Et c'est pareil pour ma croix… Et je veux prendre ma game boy…

- Du…

- Et dans mes mangas, je sais pas quoi choisir… Et je veux aussi mes films et mes sér…

-DUOOOOOOOOOO !!! CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !!!

- Eep… Fit Duo en tombant sur le lit, déséquilibré par la surprise

**Double BOUM**

- …

- Hn

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici ? Dit Wufei en pointant son nez à l'entrée de la chambre de l'Américain, n'osant pas y pénétrer de peur de se prendre les pieds dans les affaires qui traînaient pas terre…

La chambre normalement dérangée l'était en effet beaucoup plus que d'habitude… Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux était assez surprenant : Heero et Trowa qui s'étaient précipités dans la chambre en entendant le cri de Quatre s'étaient en effet pris les pieds dans les affaires de Duo et gisaient maintenant en tas l'un sur l'autre sur le sol… Duo, eh bien Duo, une fois passé le double effet de surprise d'entendre Quatre se mettre en colère contre lui et de voir les deux icebergs jaillir dans sa chambre puis se vautrer lamentablement, était en train de se rouler de rire sur son lit… « _Dont il ne va pas tarder à tomber » _pensa le chinois…

BOUM fut le bruit qu'il entendit à ce moment-là, corroborant la justesse de ses pensées… Cela eut pour effet de dégeler Quatre qui n'avait rien compris à la scène et qui entreprit d'aider les trois maladroits à se relever… Ou plutôt d'aider Trowa et Heero, l'Américain s'étant immédiatement relevé et regardait la manœuvre d'un air assez inquiet… Connaissant d'avance le sort qui l'attendait…

Voyant Heero en train de se relever, le Chinois s'écarta prudemment de la porte au moment ou celui-ci lançait son habituel :

- DUO NO BAKA !!! OMAE WO KOROSU !!!!

Et qu'il manquait de se faire renverser par un Américain natté poursuivi par un japonais rouge de colère... Derrière eux Quatre et Trowa sortirent en évitant au possible les affaires du natté et regardèrent le spectacle… Une belle course poursuite s'était engagée autour du canapé du salon… Sweatdrop des trois G-boys restants… Cette scène se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Duo décide de sortir par la fenêtre, le Japonais bloquant la porte… Ce dernier se précipita immédiatement à sa poursuite…

Voyant cela et sachant que ça pouvait durer trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè Quatre poussa un soupir et alla finir de préparer les affaires de l'Américain… En tout cas ce qui était indispensable… Suivi par Trowa qui avait décidé de l'aider[vi]

Une heure plus tard (8h45 plus ou moins)

- Duo descend de cet arbre.

- Nan.

- Duo descend de cet arbre !

- Nan !

- DUO DESCEND DE LA !!!

- NAN !!!

- Dites vous deux quand vous aurez fini de crier et de jouer à chat perché Duo pourra peut-être finir de préparer ses affaires pour que l'on parte à l'aéroport… Je vous signale que ce serait bien qu'on y soit à 10 heures et que vous n'êtes pas encore prêts… Il reste une heure et quart… Donc dans une heure on part

- J'y vais, dit Duo en descendant de son perchoir après avoir vu Heero ranger à regret son arme dans son spandex.

Il se dirigea donc dans sa chambre suivi par un certain chinois qui étais très décidé à lui faire payer l'humiliation de la veille et qui avait proposé à Quatre de le remplacer avant que ce dernier ne fasse une crise de nerfs, proposition qui avait été accueillie avec soulagement par le pilote.

- Maxwell tu choisis deux collections de mangas et tu prépares tes CD préférés… Une petite pochette (24) seulement… Et tu fais aussi une grande pochette (48) de films et séries numérisés… Et c'est tout !

- Et ma game boy et mes jeux ?

- Regarde ce que Quatre a déjà préparé avant de dire ça…

- Je peux pas en prendre plus ?

- Non !

- Mais 'Fei…

- On a dit non alors c'est non fit le Chinois en sortant légèrement son sabre

- glllp vi Feifei

- M'appelle pas comme ça !!!

Duo lui tira la langue et entrepris d'emballer deux séries de livres et de faire les deux pochettes de CD… Puis il empaqueta aussi quelques revues qu'il aimait et ferma son sac… Le tout lui pris une bonne demi-heure, entre le temps de choisir et les tentatives, vaines naturellement, pour convaincre son bourreau chinois de lui laisser en prendre plus… Quand il eut fini il lui restait tout juste le temps de se doucher rapidement et de se préparer avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture pour aller à l'aéroport.

Tzuzuku…

Duo : Aliciaaaaaaaane !!!!

Aliciane : viiiiiiii

Duo : c'est quoi ça ?

Aliciane : Ben, la deuxième partie

Duo : Tu me réveilles à une heure impossible, tu m'empêches de prendre tout ce que je veux, et en plus tu coupes avant d'arriver à l'aéroport ?

Aliciane : boit une gorgée de sprite : Ben vi mais j'ai cours et faut que je dorme avant d'y aller tu sais

Duo : Parce que tu comptes nous laisser dans la voiture direction l'aéroport pendant que tu dors ?

Aliciane : Eh vi… Mais t'inquiète pas au prochain chapitre vous voyagez et vous arrivez à Athènes rire sadique

Duo : Yami pourquoi tu lui as donné l'idée de se mettre à écrire des fic ?

Aliciane : Dis tout de suite que t'aimes pas… se met à changer le plan pour faire une deathfic

Duo : Mais non c'est juste que tu nous fais un peu trop patienter

Aliciane : Une partie par jour je crois que je suis assez gentille quand même non ?

Duo : --° Faudrait peut-être qu'elles soient plus longues tes parties

Aliciane : Pas envie

Duo : Ok ça sert à rien de discuter avec toi maintenant

Aliciane : Nan

Alors : suite ou pas suite ?

* * *

[i]La signification exacte est mission grecque… Sinon ce serait Apostoli stin Ellada (Αποστολή στην Ελλάδα) pour mission en Grèce.

[ii] C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire

[iii] Vi sais suis sadique

[iv] Je confirme… Mais quand on ne connaît pas on peut voir ça aux couleurs des flacons aussi… (Aliciane qui a choisi ses shampooings par rapport à ce qu'elle connaissait en France et qui ne s'est pas trop mal débrouillée)

[v] Mais vi les icebergs ont aussi leurs petits favoris… Ils le montrent pas c'est tout…

[vi] C'est pas mignon tout plein ça Trowa qui va aider Quatchou

Duo : Et t'en fait quoi de nous ?

Aliciane : Je vous oublie pas t'inquiète pas… Par contre tu devrais courir parce que Heero arrive

Heero : Duo reviens ici immédiatement !

Duo : Eep !!! part en courant

Bon voila c'était deuxième partie, désolée s'il reste des fautes, je l'update à 7h du mat', en revenant à peine de chez des amis (donc soirée et nuit passées à parler en grec... repasser au français pas très simple...) et j'ai la flemme de la relire une dernière fois avant de la mettre en ligne... En plus je suis très fâchée avec les accents (dans toutes les langues) alors il risque d'en manquer deci-delà... J'espère quand même que ça vous plait toujours... prochaine update mercredi normalement...


	3. Voyage et arrivée

Elliniki apostoli

Ελληνική Αποστολή[i]

Duo : C'est la suite dis dis dis ?

Aliciane : Oui c'est la suite… Tu vois je t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps

Duo : On va enfin arriver en Grèce ?

Aliciane : je ne suis pas sûre que tu seras très content quand tu y seras mais oui vous allez y arriver

Duo : Chouette !

Réponses aux reviews :

Yami Aku : Ben vi Pauvre Duo... mais Wufei en profite pour se venger du coup... et c'est vrai qu'il peut pas tout emporter... J'ai eu le meme probleme... Veux mes mangas !!!!! _Aliciane a hate de retrouver ses mangas dans à peu près trois semaines_... ben sinon ils me foutaient la paix... mais ils ont recommencé... veulent que j'écrive une autre fic que j'avais commencée... Enfin ils voulaient... à y est sont repartis !!!

Shini la folle : Ben je dois avouer que je me suis inspirée de ma chambre pour avoir une idée du bordel qu'il devait y avoir dans celle de Duo (depuis j'ai rangé quand même)... Pour la Grèce, j'y serai probablement pas installée avant deux ou trois ans... J'ai des concours à passer d'abord et je ne pense pas y arriver du premier coup... Si j'y arrive... En tout cas le fait que j'y retournerai est sûr et certain... Je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de ce pays...

Genre : Voyage, arrivée dans un pays inconnu avec des gens qui parlent une drole de langue, premiers problèmes pour nos G-boys…

Remarque : Un nombre de notes un peu trop grand et des notes trop longues… une est importante cependant c'est celle sur la langue… Veux pas d'ennui avec les linguistes ou les hellénistes qui pourraient lire cette fic (pas taper !!!)… D'autant plus que je suis censée en être une… plus ou moins…

Couples : Toujours pas

_« pensées des personnages »_

Chapitre 3 : Voyage et arrivée

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport et après avoir enregistré les bagages, les cinq pilotes se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la salle d'embarquement en essayant d'empêcher un Américain surexcité de piller les boutiques des duty free.

- Quaaaaaaaaaat' s'teeeeeeeeeeee plaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!!!

- Non Duo on t'as donné un quota pour les cd, tu le respectes

- Maaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiis c'est pas zuste

- Et c'est reparti, soupira Wufei en voyant l'Américain arborer une moue boudeuse avant d'avoir son attention dirigée vers un bureau de tabac (Relay H, par exemple… là où on vend en plus des journaux et des livres quantité de cochonneries pour couper la faim[ii])… Euh qui se dévoue pour l'arrêter ?

- Je crois que tu es le plus doué pour ça, lui fit remarquer Heero impassible

- Merci du cadeau !

Le Chinois se dirigea en soupirant vers l'Américain qui était en train de piller (au sens propre du terme) l'étalage de sucreries qu'il avait devant lui…

- Duo on a déjà de quoi manger dans les sacs et dans l'avion ils vont nous servir une collation… alors repose ce que tu as pris…

- Juste deux kinder bueno, un paquet de bonbons et une bouteille de coca[iii]… S'te plaiiiiiit Fei

Devant le regard chibi qu'il lui lançait, Wufei ne put qu'acquiescer… Après tout, qui aurait pu en vouloir à l'américain d'être anxieux alors qu'ils allaient dans un pays qui, malgré la langue commune adoptée par l'ensemble du monde, faisait de la résistance, n'employant celle-ci que lors des rencontres diplomatiques et préférant conserver la langue qu'il utilisait depuis des millénaires… Par ailleurs apparemment même si l'enseignement des langues dans ce pays était assez important, tourisme oblige, l'université dispensait néanmoins encore ses cours dans la langue d'origine… Et même pire puisque la grammaire utilisée daterait du XXe siècle, date à laquelle elle aurait été réformée pour la dernière fois et était donc assez différente de la langue qu'ils entendraient parler dans la rue… Soupirant à cette pensée, Wufei acheta en plus des sucreries de l'Américain un guide touristique et un guide linguistique afin de pouvoir se débrouiller un minimum à leur arrivée… Puis ils retrouvèrent les autres G-boys et allèrent enfin dans la salle d'embarquement… Où ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour embarquer dans l'avion.

Tzuzuku

…

….

….

Duo : Tu te fous de nous l !

Aliciane : Nan j'ai cours donc je mets en suspension

Duo : snif … Tu continue après les cours j'espère ?

Aliciane : Mais oui t'en fais pas

……

……..

…..

Duo : Même dans le bus ?

Aliciane : Et pourquoi pas dans le bus ?

Duo : T'exagères

Aliciane : Qui disait qu'il voulait que je continue ? Alors tais toi

Duo : --°

Après une phrase le bus s'arrête et Aliciane descend

Duo : Ben c'est malin ça !

Aliciane : Shut up !

Duo : Wai mais quand même

…

Aliciane (en cours) : Tu vois ça continue

Duo : Pendant ton cours en plus… Bravo ! Tu prends de très bonnes habitudes

Aliciane : J'ai subi de mauvaises influences… Et puis il y a quelqu'un qui me force un peu… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Heero : Duo, arrête… Je ne veux pas de deathfic… Alors cesse de l'énerver

Aliciane : T'es OOC Heechan !

Dans l'avion

Une fois les G-boys embarqués, les consignes annoncées et le décollage effectué, les G-boys eurent enfin l'autorisation d'utiliser des appareils électroniques, ce que deux d'entre eux ne se privèrent pas de faire… Les autres s'étaient déjà plongés dans leurs lectures respectives à savoir le guide de la Grèce pour Wufei, une revue pour Quatre et un roman pour Trowa… Heero avait sorti son fidèle laptop (que ferait-il sans lui ?) et s'était plongé dans la lecture des documents qu'il avait trouvés sur Internet à propos de la Grèce et des bases d'OZ dans les environs d'Athènes… Duo quant à lui avait sorti son lecteur de CD et ses écouteurs et s'était mis la musique à fond dans les oreilles…

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'américain commença à s'ennuyer et se tourna vers Quatre dans l'espoir de commencer une conversation, ce auquel ce dernier se prêta volontiers, autant pour aider l'américain à se distraire que pour essayer de calmer la nervosité et l'angoisse qu'il sentait en ce dernier… Les sièges avaient été disposés de telle façon qu'ils se faisaient face trois par trois… les G-boys s'étaient installés de façon à ce que Duo soit encadré par le hublot (pour voir le paysage) et Quatre, lui même assis à coté de Trowa. Heero était en face de Duo (Wufei avait refusé de se mettre près du hublot, ou plutôt en face de l'Américain…) avec Wufei à coté de lui et la troisième place était vide de leur coté, ce qui les arrangeait bien, puisqu'ils pouvaient ainsi parler sans être dérangés…

Dix minutes plus tard, Wufei se joignit à la conversation qui s'orienta alors sur ce qu'il avait lu dans le guide… Et plus principalement sur la langue qu'on y parlait, ce qui était l'une de leurs plus grandes inquiétudes.

- Vous saviez que les langues parlées en Grèce sont au nombre de trois ?

- Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que deux langues officielles ?

- Il n'y a que deux langues officielles le grec et la langue commune mais en réalité la langue commune est rarement employée en dehors des lieux touristiques et des administrations en rapport avec l'étranger… Où dans lesquelles on a besoin de savoir la parler. Quant au grec, il y en a deux sortes, c'est ce qui s'appelle une situation de diglossie… La langue parlée dans la rue et écrite par les gens est une langue assez simplifiée sans accents notés et dans laquelle on emploie l'alphabet latin… Elle n'est pas officielle mais c'est la plus courante… l'autre est la langue officielle dans laquelle sont écrits les journaux et c'est la langue utilisée à l'université… Elle est comprise par tout le monde mais elle est très peu employée en dehors des administrations et des universités… Elle est néanmoins assez différente de la langue populaire pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle a été codifiée au XXe siècle et qu'elle n'a jamais bougée depuis… Elle utilise un système d'accentuation et de déclinaison des noms, la conjugaison est aussi plus compliquée parce qu'il y a beaucoup plus de temps… Qui ne sont plus vraiment employés dans la langue populaire[iv]. La langue populaire s'appelle démotica et la langue savante la démotikatharevoussa[v].

- On va vraiment s'amuser… Et comment on fait pour se faire comprendre ?

- J'ai acheté un guide linguistique, je vais tenter de retenir quelques phrases importantes, de façon à pouvoir donner les directives au chauffeur de taxi s'il ne parle pas la langue commune.

- Excusez moi messieurs…

- Ah les plateaux repas… Chouette !

- Maxwell… soupira Wufei

- Eek ! C'est quoi ces trucs ? S'exclama Duo provoquant un nouveau soupir de la part de Wufei et s'attirant un regard noir de Heero, tandis que Quatre réfrénait son envie de rire et que Trowa esquissait presque un sourire… Ce que ne pouvait distinguer qu'un œil très habitué.

- Eh bien, si je n'avais pas déjà compris que vous alliez en Grèce pour la première fois je l'aurais appris maintenant dit l'hôtesse en souriant… Vous avez sur ces plateaux du tzatziki, du tarama, du caviar d'aubergines, des skordalia, des feuilles de vignes, du souvlaki, une salade de pays, une tyropita, une spanakopita, et un baklava pour dessert[vi]

- Ca nous avance beaucouAIE ! murmura Duo, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de Quatre pour le faire taire, maieuh Quat'chan…

- Tais toi… Wufei ?

- Vi Fei explique nous c'est toi qui as le guide après tout

- M'appelle pas comme ça… Je suis en train de regarder…Ah trouv ! Alors la salade c'est des tomates, du concombre, des olives et de la feta, un fromage grec… Les feuilletés sont l'un au fromage, c'est la tyropita, l'autre aux épinards, la spanakopita…

- Berk lâcha Duo, tandis que les autres G-boys faisaient la grimace[vii]

- Les petits tas de purée colorée…

- Vi c'est quoi ces trucs ?

- Arrête de m'interrompre Maxwell… J'allais le dire… Alors le tas blanc avec ce qui ressemble à des herbes, c'est du tzatziki, du fromage blanc avec du concombre et de l'ail…

- Vu la consistance j'aurai pris ça pour de la sauce

- Apparemment ça se mange avec du pain mais c'est un hors d'œuvre… Le tas qui ressemble à de la purée de légumes c'est du caviar d'aubergines

- Mouaif

- La purée couleur blanc jaunâtre, c'est des skordalia, une purée de pommes de terre à l'ail

- Z'ont peur des vampires dans ce pays à mettre de l'ail partout ?

- Ensuite, continua Wufei sans faire attention à la dernière remarque, le truc rose[viii] c'est du tarama, une sorte de caviar

- La couleur de ce truc est vraiment super naturelle… Ca le rend pas appétissant du tout… berk !

- Je passe aux cubes verts… Ce sont des feuilles de vignes fourrées au riz avec des herbes et aromates et parfois un peu de viande

- Chouette un peu plus de verdure… J'espère que le dernier truc c'est des protéines

- Le dernier truc, comme tu dis, c'est du souvlaki, une brochette de viande, par contre je ne sais pas quelle viande c'est…

- Du moment que c'est de la viande ça va

- Et je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce qu'est le baklava ?

- Nan… Bon appétit tout le monde, lança l'américain en se jetant sur la nourriture… Il évita néanmoins soigneusement le truc de couleur suspecte (on n'a pas idée de colorer de la bouffe en rose… C'est pas humain de faire ça)[ix]…

Les autres G-boys suivirent son exemple, goûtant un peu à tout (même au tarama mais la couleur était suffisamment dissuasive pour couper court à toute volonté de finir la portion…[x])

Tout d'un coup Duo fit un bruit bizarre

- Eeeeeeeek ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

Les G-boys restants levèrent les yeux et virent qu'il avait ouvert le paquet contenant le dessert qui s'avérait être plus dégoulinant de sucre que toutes les pâtisseries qu'ils avaient pu voir…[xi] Sweatdrop générale… Finalement Duo se décida à essayer de manger le gâteau mais juste avant qu'il ait pu en couper un morceau, Heero, devant les regards affolés qu'il voyait chez ses camarades, lui prit le danger sucré des mains et le posa en lieu sur… Sur la tablette en face du siège vide… Hors de portée de l'Américain…

- Pouuuuuuuuurquoooooooooiiiiii ?

- Pour éviter que tu sois sous sugar high tout le reste de la journée

- Pas juste

Duo se tourna de l'autre coté, remit ses écouteurs sur les oreilles et se mit à bouder… finalement il finit par s'endormir… N'entendant pas l'hôtesse s'approcher pour enlever les plateaux… Il se réveilla au moment ou ils commençaient la descente et colla son nez contre le hublot pour voir les paysages qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux… Un pays montagneux, des îles, et finalement la ville d'Athènes… Gllp c'est énorme comme ville ça…

L'avion ne tarda pas à se poser sur la piste de l'aéroport international Eleftherios Venizélos, construit au XXe siècle (bon il avait été rénové plusieurs fois et même reconstruit…) Dans cet aéroport à l'image du pays se trouvait même un musée ou étaient exposés les objets retrouvés lors des fouilles de sauvetage avant la construction du complexe.[xii]

Les cinq pilotes récupérèrent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils prendraient un taxi pour aller jusqu'à la planque que les profs leur avaient préparée et dont Howard leur avait amené les clés la veille quand il était venu avec les Sweepers prendre les Gundam pour les acheminer par la mer.

Tzuzuku

Duo : Quoi ? Encore ????

Aliciane : Vi mais l'est plus long que les autres çui-l

Duo : C'est sur qu'avec tes délires au milieu il pouvait pas en être autrement

Aliciane : T'es sur que tu veux pas que je fasse une deathfic ?

Duo : Ai rien dit m'dame… Gllllp

Bon… à suivre ? Reviews ?

Les notes inutiles que personne ne lit (surtout quand elles sont aussi longues… oups…)

* * *

[i]La signification exacte est mission grecque… Sinon ce serait Apostoli stin Ellada (Αποστολή στην Ελλάδα) pour mission en Grèce.

[ii] Duo : On voit la personne qui connaît les magasins des aéroports et des gares… Et ses préférés aussi

Aliciane : meuh nan pourquoi tu dis ça ?

[iii] … Pas de commentaires (l'autrice se fait toute petite dans son coin)

[iv] Pour l'explication concernant les langues parlées en Grèce, je ferai peut-être une petite partie à la fin pour expliquer ce que j'ai fait… Je préfere éviter un long laïus avant chaque partie… Alors je sais que l'explication est longue mais j'ai expliqué ma démarche… Pour éviter de me faire engueuler par les archéo-hellénistes et par les néo-hellénistes. Faisant partie des deux groupes je savais plus ou moins ce que je faisais en écrivant cette fic et en imaginant l'évolution du Grec… Ne pas oublier non plus que l'univers des G-boys se passe dans un futur très lointain et que l'évolution des langues va dans le sens de la simplification…

[v] Je ne veux pas de commentaires sur ce mot… J'ai déjà eu suffisamment de mal à le faire…

Duo : Pourtant tu t'es pas foulée : démotique et Katharevoussa…

Aliciane : Ca aurait pu donner d'autres mots : demokatharevoussa, kathadémotique, mais ça me convenait pas… bon si vous avez d'autres suggestions pour cette langue, je suis preneuse… Mais j'insiste pour que le mot soit fait à partir des deux mots cités…

Duo : T'es pas exigeante déj

Aliciane : J'ai mes raisons pour ça… Réponse dans la partie explicative si on me demande de la mettre

[vi] Vi vi je sais sont très garnis les plateaux repas… Mais ai changé un peu les avions… Autant sur la disposition des sièges que sur les repas…

[vii] Vois pas du tout pourquoi, c'est très bon la spanakopita… Enfin bon c'est mon avis personnel

Duo : On te l'a pas demandé.

Aliciane : Ben le donne quand même… J'ai le droit, c'est ma fic non ?

[viii] Nan c'est pas le machin rose bruyant qui crie HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOO !!!!!… La veut pas dans ma fic… Pour l'instant elle est pas prévue au programme

[ix] Ça se voit que je n'aime pas le tarama ? Tant que ça ?

[x] Meuh nan sont pas traumatisés par machin rose… Pas du tout… Comment ça je déteste R P ? Bon ok ok j'avoue…

[xi] Et encore je ne leur ai pas servi les gâteaux de la cantine… Tu appuies dessus avec la cuillère, tu as le sirop se sucre qui sort de tous les cotés… Appétissant et bourratif

[xii] J'ai rien inventé sur ce point-là cet aéroport existe vraiment, de même que le musée

Nan je vous jure je n'ai pas pris de substances hallucinogènes pendant l'écriture de la fic… touche pas à ces choses là moi… Quoique, le sprite peut-être… Ou le jus de mandarine… Ou le nutella… Vi ça doit être ça qui a donné ce truc en fait

Duo : Essaye pas de trouver des excuses y en a pas

Aliciane : Messant

Aliciane recorrigeant la fic : Euh… (Regarde bizarrement le sac rempli de cadavres de sprite et de nutella qu'elle doit aller jeter… Ainsi que le pot à peine entamé de nutella et la bouteille de jus de mandarine)… Faudrait que j'arrête ou pas à votre avis ?

Bon chapitre posté le jour prévu... le prochain samedi... ou dimanche... ou plus tard... sais pas... je verrai bien... Bon j'espere que la fic plait en tout cas... pardon pour la taille des chapitres et si parfois je m'attarde un peu trop sur les détails...


	4. Installation et premières découvertes

Elliniki apostoli

Ελληνική Αποστολή[i]

Réponses aux reviews :

Yami Aku : Vi vi sais que tu connais la suite... t'envois bientot de la nouvelle lecture si ai le temps et si j'arrive à faire le chapitre que je dois faire ;) Sinon ben vala je mets la suite ! à Aku : t'es pas petit mais t'es un démon quand meme ? Kisu

Shini la folle : Apparemment le gateau laisse des traces... Pour la nourriture j'ai tenté de décrire mais je ne suis pas très douée pour ca... enfin bon... tant que ca donne une idée... même si je pense que des Grecs n'apprécieraient pas mes descriptions... Sinon vala la suite... Ca y est sont arrivés !!! Bizz

Rafal : Mici coupain m'avoir laissé 'tite review... j'espère que la suite te plaira !!! Au fait faudra que je t'amène au resto Grec un de ces jours toi... faudra voir ça l'année prochaine !!! Bisous

Bon l'est tard, pas envie de relire le chapitre une dernière fois... alors il reste peut-être des fautes... si c'est le cas j'en suis désolée...

Duo : Et c'est reparti !!!!

Aliciane : Vi

Duo : On va enfin voir un peu la ville

Aliciane : Vi vi ca y est

Duo : Tu vas le faire de quelle longueur celui-ci ?

Aliciane : A peu près comme les autres

Duo : Et tu vas nous faire aller ou ?

Aliciane : Tu verras bien…

Disclamer : Les voudrais bien mais personne ne veut me les offrir… Donc sont pas à moi…

Duo : Heureusement

Aliciane : snif T'es messant avec moi

Duo : T'avais qu'à pas te mettre à écrire

Aliciane : tire la langue à Duo Je te proute (c'est copyright la première/le premier qui l'a dit, pas de moi cette phrase)

Petites notes de compréhension :

Entre / : Les paroles telles que les entendent les G-boys (j'ai tenté de retranscrire dans la mesure du possible, ce qui n'est pas évident étant donné que certains sons n'existent pas en français… petites remarques, les r sont roulés donc je les double, et le g est entre notre g et notre r donc je le complète d'un h… pour les autres lettres j'ai tenté de faire avec le son le plus proche, les G-boys n'étant pas censés savoir à quoi correspondent réellement les sons… pour les R c'est le son allemand que l'on trouve dans buch avec le ch, et le ch est le même que dans le ich allemand)

Attention, Wufei prononce mal donc le paragraphe ci-dessus ne s'applique qu'aux grecs… par ailleurs je retranscrit aussi les accents quand ils parlent en langue commune…

Entre [ ] : la traduction

_« pensées des personnages »_

Chapitre 4 : Installation et premières découvertes

Les G-boys, après avoir récupéré les bagages, se dirigèrent donc vers la file de taxis qui embarquaient les gens les uns après les autres… Ils aperçurent une deuxième file de véhicules de type espace[ii], où ils pourraient être pris tous ensemble et se dirigèrent de ce coté-là où ils furent presque immédiatement pris en charge… Heureusement les profs leur avaient déjà prévu d'autres moyens de transport une fois qu'ils seraient à la planque, mis pour y aller ils devaient se débrouiller eux-même.

Le chauffeur les salua d'un /kalimèrra/ [bonjour] et les aida à ranger les bagages. Puis les difficultés commencèrent :

- /pou paté/ ? [où allez vous ?]

- Quoi ? Fut la réponse très constructive des G-boys, tandis que Wufei se replongeait dans son guide linguistique et finissait par trouver la phrase et un exemple de réponse

- Donne moi l'adresse dit-il à Heero qui lui tendit le papier, /pamé stin odos léoforos papagou/ [nous allons à la rue boulevard Papagou]

- /Zoghrrafou/ ? Demanda encore le chauffeur [quartier de Zografou ?]

- /Nai aritmo ikosi tessera/ [oui numéro 24]

- /Enndaxi/ [d'accord] répondit le chauffeur avant de démarrer à toute vitesse et de s'engager en direction du centre ville… Il leur ferait faire un petit tour touristique puisque c'était apparemment la première fois qu'ils venaient en Grèce… Et ça lui permettrait de gagner le double de ce que cette course aurait dû lui rapporter s'ils étaient du pays…

- /Akrropoli inai eki/, [l'acropole est là] disait-il de temps en temps pour signaler aux garçons les monuments importants, /ezo sindaghma, vassilissis sofia léoforros, bénaki moussio/…[ici syntagma, le boulevard vassilissis Sophia, le musée Bénaki…] ceux-ci n'écoutaient déjà plus.

Finalement la voiture s'engagea dans une rue assez vaste et commença à ralentir pour s'arrêter devant un immeuble. Le chauffeur se retourna vers eux :

- /Ezo imasté/ [nous y sommes]

- On y est dit Wufei après un regard dans le guide linguistique pour vérifier s'il avait bien compris

- On avait remarqué Fei : l'immeuble porte le numéro 24

- M'appelle pas comme ça !!!

- Mais vi Feiounet, en attendant on va décharger les bagages, et laisser la circulation reprendre, dit Duo en montrant la file de voitures qui patientait derrière le taxi.

- Tu perds rien pour attendre Maxwell !

Le chauffeur les aida à décharger les valises et leur donna le prix à l'aide d'une calculette. Puis il leur lança un « /yia sas/ » [au revoir] et s'en alla.

Ils montèrent à l'appart' qui se trouvait au dernier étage et donnait sur une terrasse sur le toit… Comme d'habitude, seulement trois chambres avec deux lits (un double et un simple) dans chacune d'elle, comme d'habitude Heero partagea avec Duo, Quatre avec Trowa, et Wufei occupa une chambre tout seul… Ils se contentèrent de poser leurs affaires avant de consulter les documents qu'on leur avait laissé sur l'un des meubles à l'entrée : plan du quartier avec situation de la fac par rapport à l'immeuble, consignes de sécurité en cas de séisme[iii], consignes pour l'utilisation du chauffe-eau (vieille installation)[iv], explication concernant les bus[v], accompagnées de carnets de tickets, clés d'une voiture qui était garée dans une rue parallèle, et enfin tous les documents expliquant ce qu'ils devaient faire le lendemain de leur arrivée pour s'inscrire à la fac.

Ils regardèrent ensuite la pile de prospectus… Duo repéra immédiatement ceux pour la livraison de pizza à domicile… Et ouvrirent les placards pour voir s'ils devaient aller faire les courses, apparemment non, les Sweepers avaient suffisamment bien préparé l'appart' pour qu'ils n'aient pas à les faire dès leur arrivée… Heureusement parce que ça aurait pu être une opération difficile… Ils décidèrent donc d'un commun accord d'aller faire le tour du quartier et de pousser jusqu'à la fac pour voir de quoi elle avait l'air…

Le quartier en lui-même semblait être assez animé, si on évitait de remarquer que les magasins étaient pour la plupart fermés… Chose bizarre que Wufei éclaircit en lisant dans son guide que les magasins à Athènes fermaient entre 15h et 17h et qu'ils rouvraient ensuite jusqu'à 21h, sauf les lundi, mercredi et samedi ou ils fermaient à 15h[vi]… Malheureusement pour les G-boys, les magasins qui intéressaient le plus Duo ne suivaient pas ces horaires apparemment et il durent s'y mettre tous les quatre pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans toutes les pâtisseries qu'ils rencontraient… Ou de piller les kiosques qui étaient sur le chemin et avaient dans leurs étagères tout un étalage de sucreries, en plus des journaux posés dans les étagères et suspendus à une corde à linge, et du frigo ou on pouvait trouver n'importe quelle boisson, depuis le lait frais jusqu'aux bouteilles de bière et de smirnoff, en passant par toutes les tailles et toutes les marques de bouteilles de boissons non alcoolisées… de vrais bureaux de tabac ![vii] Ils firent en même temps les repérages nécessaires, arrêts de bus, supermarchés… Ils remontèrent donc l'avenue Papagou et suivirent les rues indiquées sur le plan pour arriver à un cimetière, devant lequel Duo se signa immédiatement[viii], puis à une grille qui marquait l'entrée du campus universitaire… Ils marchèrent encore pendant cinq bonnes minutes, admirant le cadre magnifique, au pied de l'une des montagnes qui entouraient Athènes, l'Hymette, et la ville d'Athènes elle-même, qu'ils apercevaient plus loin et où ils voyaient se détacher l'acropole avec le majestueux Parthénon.

Leur impression fut gâchée quand ils arrivèrent au pied de la fac

- Eeeerk… c'est dans ce truc qu'on va étudier ? C'est super moche[ix]

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Maxwell

- Quelle horreur !

- … (tout à fait d'accord)

- Hn (pareil)

ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée et eurent la surprise de trouver les portes closes… c'était pourtant un jour où l'université aurait dû être ouverte…

- Font peut-être la sieste eux aussi ?

- Hn baka

Ils cherchèrent donc quelqu'un qui pourrait les renseigner et finirent par tomber sur une personne qui parlait un petit peu la langue commune et qui leur dit que « l'ouniverrsitè était strrike et qu'elle né sèrra ouverrte què dans ounè sémainé si les kafiyitès décident »[traduction de l'auteur : la fac est en grève et n'ouvrira que la semaine prochaine si les professeurs décident de cesser la grève][x]… Comprenant difficilement ce que leur interlocuteur leur disait, ils le remercièrent et rentrèrent à l'appartement… Voyant que l'heure avançait et sentant que son ventre commençait à se rappeler à lui, l'américain alla farfouiller un peu dans la cuisine et trouva dans le congélateur des pizzas surgelées, ayant consulté ses camarades, il entreprit d'en réchauffer une (miracle des surgelés, même quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais cuisinier que Duo peut préparer à manger Duo : messante ! Aliciane : ose me dire que c'est pas vrai…) sous la surveillance de Quatre qui voulait éviter qu'un désastre ne se produise et qui tenait en même temps compagnie à l'Américain, ce dont les autres lui étaient reconnaissants… Wufei partit méditer dans sa chambre et Heero alla dans le salon avec son laptop et se brancha sur Internet pour informer les profs de leur arrivée et de la situation à la fac… Il reçut en réponse de se rendre le lendemain comme prévu à l'administration centrale afin de s'inscrire et d'obtenir des renseignements supplémentaires…

Après avoir mangé leurs parts de pizza, les G-boys épuisés par cette longue journée et par le décalage horaire, partirent se coucher chacun dans leur chambre respective… La journée du lendemain s'annonçait très longue aussi…

Le lendemain, ce furent des G-boys en meilleure forme qui se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, à l'exception de la marmotte du groupe :

- On fait un planning pour savoir qui va le réveiller chaque matin ? Demanda Wufei[xi]

- Hn, fut la réponse de Heero alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, pour en sortir quelques minutes plus tard avec une bassine d'eau… Les G-boys patientèrent quelques secondes puis…

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! C'EST FROID ! Mais ça va pas Hee-chan ? Oups ai rien dit…[xii]

- Cuisine baka !

- Ok ok, c'est bon j'y vais, mais tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable

- Hn

Quelques instants plus tard un Duo trempé faisait irruption dans la cuisine lançant un « hello everybody ! » retentissant auquel seul Quatre répondit par un « bonjour Duo » les autres se contentant de gestes significatifs[xiii]. Duo s'assit devant une tasse de café bien fumant que venait de lui servir Quatre et tendit la main vers le pot de nutella et les tranches de pain grillé qui étaient posées sur une assiette… il goûta son café et après avoir mis le sucre nécessaire (c'est à dire jusqu'à ce que Heero lui arrache le paquet des mains) il commença à se goinfrer, jusqu'au moment ou les autres pilotes, ne voulant surtout pas d'un Duo sous sugar high pendant leurs inscriptions, décidèrent qu'il avait fini de manger et l'envoyèrent se doucher le premier, privilège qu'il devait à sa longue chevelure qui mettait beaucoup de temps à sécher…

Une fois qu'ils se furent préparés, ils partirent prendre le bus, décidant de réserver la voiture pour des trajets plus longs, et bien décidés à ne pas se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire[xiv].

Ils arrivèrent donc au bureau Erasmus pour obtenir les documents et les informations nécessaires. Cette formalité terminée, ils durent retourner à la fac de Zografou pour finir leur inscription et ils apprirent là-bas que la grève durerait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine d'après, du moins pour les cours pour étrangers qu'ils devaient suivre… Pour les autres cours, l'échéance n'était pas déterminée… Il eurent néanmoins la liste des livres qu'ils devaient se procurer pour apprendre la langue et ils filèrent dans le centre à la librairie Eleftheroudakis qu'ils avaient repérée pour les acheter, ainsi que des dictionnaires de grec moderne… Ceci fait ils rentrèrent et décidèrent que le lendemain ils iraient en ville pour visiter. Ce soir-la ils allèrent chercher à manger au goody's, une sorte de Mc Donald grec[xv]… Et duo put s'empiffrer de ce genre de nourriture qu'il affectionnait tant.

Tzuzuku

Duo : Tu me fais passer pour un goinfre et une marmotte

Aliciane : J'ai tort ?

Duo : Euh…

Aliciane : Alors te plains pas

Duo : Donc les prochains chapitre c'est visite de la ville ?

Aliciane : Vi

Duo : Presque des vacances

Aliciane : Si tu veux… en plus vous êtes là en Avril, juste après pâques… Du coup ce sont les horaires de la saison touristique pour les sites

Duo : Chouette et tu vas me faire faire des achats j'espère ?

Aliciane : Tu verras bien

Duo : Veux savoir moi

Aliciane : Prochains chapitres

Reviews ?

Duo : T'ose en demander ?

Aliciane : Euh… Ben…

Le blabla habituel et sans intérêt… Mis à part pour ceux que la vie en Grèce intéresse

* * *

[i]La signification exacte est mission grecque… sinon ce serait Apostoli stin Ellada (Αποστολή στην Ελλάδα) pour mission en Grèce.

[ii] Ça existe pas de nos jours mais je fais ça pour faciliter… Avec un seul guide linguistique pour cinq faut bien trouver un moyen pour les faire voyager tous ensemble

[iii] Si vous les voulez faut me les demander… Sinon je ne les mettrai pas

[iv] La même installation que chez moi, le chauffe eau qu'il faut brancher pour faire chauffer l'eau avant de se doucher et qu'il faut pas laisser branché trop longtemps pour pas qu'il explose…

Duo : T'aurais pas pu nous installer mieux

Aliciane : Et encore je vous épargne la consigne de jeter le papier toilette utilisé dans la poubelle à coté des toilettes et non dans la cuvette… J'estime qu'ils ont amélioré ce systeme… Parce que c'est vraiment désagréable.

Duo : Encore heureux que tu nous épargne cela… On va pas trop se plaindre alors…

Aliciane : Bien

[v] Ben vi les numéros et où qu'ils vont et de quel coté faut le prendre pour aller où… M'en occupe bien des garçons moi, hein ?

Duo : On va dire ça… Surtout ne pas la vexer, surtout pas… (Duo a vu le sort qui attend l'un des perso de la série, même si c'est pas dans cette fic, et ne veut surtout pas subir la même chose… Oups spoiler… Pas grave on n'en dit pas plus)

[vi] Sieste oblige

[vii] Ah les périptéra… Veux les même en France… Ouverts toute la journée jusqu'à tard le soir… Et on trouve de tout… bruit de bouteille qu'on ouvre

Duo : Euh tu fais quoi l ? Regarde la bouteille… Jus de mandarine ?

Aliciane : Viii !!!

[viii] Vi Duo est chretien… Je le fais pas se signer quand il passe devant les églises mais les cimetières oui… Dieu de la mort oblige !

[ix] Je confirme… La fac d'Athènes est horrible, un bloc de béton de 9étages… Berk… En tout cas c'est le cas du campus d'Ilissia, dans le centre-ville c'est des bâtiments néo-classiques… Pour l'administration du moins, pas sure que les cours aient lieu là-bas.

[x] Bon j'exagère beaucoup, surtout que les grecs sont très doués pour l'apprentissage des langues étrangères… Mais c'est pour que les G-boys aient un peu plus de difficultés… Arf suis sadique

Duo : Messante !

Aliciane : Meuuu nan

[xi] Ca serait peut-être une bonne idée

Duo : Tortionnaire !

Aliciane : Deathfic ?

Duo : Ai rien dit…

Aliciane : Avais cru entendre quelque chose… Ca va alors

[xii] Heero a sorti son revolver pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris

Duo : Pourquoi tu me fais subir ça ?

Aliciane : Sais pas, avais envie… Et puis comme ça Heero venge ton défunt réveil

[xiii] Je ne sais pas depuis quand un hochement de tête veut dire bonjour mais apparemment Duo comprend le langage des signes… En tout cas celui employé par les icebergs du groupe…

[xiv] Sont bien partis en tout cas, avec un amerloque surexcité, un chinois colérique, et deux icebergs dont l'un possède un regard de la mort qu'il lance à tout le monde et n'importe qui…

Heero : Aliciane omae o korosu

Wufei : QUI est colérique

Duo : Hem les gars faudrait peut-être qu'elle finisse cette partie d'abord

Aliciane : Merci Du-chan

Tous : ECRIS !!!

Aliciane : Suis persécutée

[xv] Quelle référence… Vous ne trouvez pas ? C'est dix fois meilleur que le mac do !!!

Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé la visite d'Athènes... Vous voulez voir le reste de la ville ? sais pas... vais voir...


	5. Visite de la ville

Elliniki apostoli

Ελληνική Αποστολή[i]

Disclamer : Faut vraiment que j'en fasse un ?

Les G-boys : OUI

Aliciane : Bon… Aυτά τα όμορφα αγόρια είναι... (Ces beaux garçons sont…)

G-boys : En français Aliciane !

Aliciane : snif …Pas à moi !

Les perso qu'ils rencontrent par contre ce sont mes miens… en particulier Laura et son ami.

Couples : Pas encore

Genre : Tourisme et rencontre

Réponse à ma revieweuse pour le chapitre 4 : Yami Aku : Vi les chauffeurs de taxi c'est assez rapia en général... En Grèce sont curieux aussi... Veulent toujours savoir d'où tu viens... Y en a même un qui m'a donné son numéro de téléphone (no comment)... don je mets la suite et la vraie visite de la ville !!! Kisu à toi et au pitit démon Aku (non non pas taper, je retire le petit !

Petites notes de compréhension :

Entre / : Les paroles telles que les entendent les G-boys (j'ai tenté de retranscrire dans la mesure du possible, ce qui n'est pas évident étant donné que certains sons n'existent pas en français… petites remarques, les r sont roulés donc je les double, et le g est entre notre g et notre r donc je le complète d'un h… pour les autres lettres j'ai tenté de faire avec le son le plus proche, les G-boys n'étant pas censés savoir à quoi correspondent réellement les sons… pour les R c'est le son allemand que l'on trouve dans buch avec le ch, et le ch est le même que dans le ich allemand)

Attention, Wufei prononce mal donc le paragraphe ci-dessus ne s'applique qu'aux grecs… par ailleurs je retranscrit aussi les accents quand ils parlent en langue commune…

Entre [ ] : la traduction

_« pensées des personnages »_

Chapitre 5 : Visite de la ville

Le lendemain les G-boys s'armèrent du guide touristique de Wufei[ii] après s'être tous levés et commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils feraient les jours suivants… En effet pour celui-là c'était raté, ils s'étaient levés trop tard pour commencer à visiter les monuments… Par contre, ils iraient dans le centre l'après-midi pour se promener un peu et repérer les lieux…

Au bout de deux bonnes heures de discussion, ils finirent par décider ceci (ils sont jeudi) :

- Jeudi après midi : Visite de Plaka et des quartiers autour de Syntagma

- Vendredi matin : Acropole et Théâtre de Dionysos

- Vendredi après midi : Monastiraki et Omonia

- Samedi matin : Agora et Forum

- Samedi après-midi : Promenade

- Dimanche : Marché aux puces et promenade

- Lundi : Olympeion puis balade et musée archéologique

- Mardi : Musée de la guerre et musée Bénaki

- Mercredi : Eleusis

- Jeudi : Marathon

- Vendredi : Le Pirée afin de repérer l'endroit où Howard pourra placer le bateau

- Samedi : Repérages des bases situées autour d'Athènes

- Dimanche : Peut-être qu'il faudrait commencer à regarder un peu les bouquins[iii]

Après avoir mangé les G-boys se dirigèrent donc vers le quartier de Plaka, quartier touristique au possible, où ils entendaient parler toutes les langues de la terre et où, ô joie, les discussions au moment des achats se faisaient en langue commune… Les G-boys retinrent Duo pour éviter qu'il n'achète tout ce qui lui plaisait en lui disant qu'ils reviendraient après avoir visité les sites et qu'ils feraient les achats à ce moment-là… Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un café pour boire quelque chose et manger une glace (inutile de vous dire qui…)… Puis ils continuèrent à flâner dans le centre d'Athènes, dans les rues autour de la place Syntagma et du parlement… Ils allèrent se promener dans le jardin national, ancien jardin royal, un espace vert assez grand en plein centre d'Athènes. Puis vers 20h, ils allèrent, cédant à la demande du natté dont le ventre s'était manifesté bruyamment quelques minutes plus tôt manger dans le restaurant Néon[iv] près de la place Syntagma… Après cela ils reprirent le bus pour rentrer.[v]

Le lendemain ils ne se réveillèrent pas trop tard et réveillèrent le natté à 10 heures afin d'avoir le temps de visiter l'Acropole… Ils arrivèrent sur le site à 11h et durent affronter une queue assez longue avant de pouvoir prendre les billets[vi]. Cependant une fois qu'ils furent devant le guichet, la guichetière leur dit qu'il leur suffisait d'aller à l'entrée du site et de montrer leurs cartes d'étudiants grecques aux gardiens pour entrer gratuitement… Tout ce temps perdu pour rien en fait… Par contre ils avaient appris qu'il en était de même pour tous les sites… Bon à savoir ça.

Ils se rendirent donc à l'entrée du site où effectivement on les laissa entrer sur simple présentation de leurs cartes d'étudiant, et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur… Ils suivirent la foule qui gravissait la cote jusqu'aux propylées (l'entrée de l'Acropole les informa le guide de Wufei) puis ils entrèrent réellement sur le site en passant à coté du temple d'Athéna Nikè (Athéna victorieuse), et tombèrent sur une étendue assez vaste où s'élevait un temple majestueux, ils reconnurent le Parthénon qu'ils avaient pu voir depuis la fac… Et sur leur gauche un temple plus petit où ils reconnurent les fameuses Caryatides… C'était donc l'Erechteion… Ils visitèrent le site et en se penchant légèrement par dessus les remparts (si on peut appeler ça comme ça), ils virent ce qui les attendait un peu plus tard, à savoir le théâtre de Dionysos…

Ils allèrent tout près de l'odéon d'Hérode Atticus et parcoururent les multiples recoins du site en faisant des photos… ou plutôt Quatre et Duo s'amusaient à prendre des photos, les autres essayaient autant que possible d'éviter l'objectif de leurs amis, sans pouvoir vraiment y parvenir.[vii] Ils regardèrent aussi la ville depuis cette hauteur, et Duo fit remarquer qu'ils avaient oublié le Lycabette dans leur programme de la semaine, tant pis ils trouveraient bien un jour où le caser… Pour le moment ils se dirigeaient vers le théâtre de Dionysos qu'ils eurent la surprise de trouver quasiment désert… Après le bain de foule qu'ils avaient pris à l'Acropole c'était une surprise des plus agréables[viii].

Ils restèrent un certain temps dans ce petit théâtre avant de s'installer à la terrasse d'une taverne pour manger quelque chose… Par chance dans ce quartier touristique les menus étaient écrits en grec et en langue commune, ce qui facilitait la tâche des pauvres touristes qui étaient en visite… A la table à coté d'eux, une jeune fille accompagnée d'un homme qui paraissait être son père finissait de manger… Elle appela ensuite le serveur pour lui demander « /to loghariasmo sas parakalo/ » curieusement elle ne roulait pas très bien les r… Nos G-boys n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de s'intéresser plus à ce détail, le serveur venait d'arriver et leur avait demandé en langue commune ce qu'ils souhaitaient manger et boire… Le temps de commander et la jeune fille avait disparu…

- Bon cet après-midi on va à Monastiraki c'est ça ? Demanda Duo après avoir bien entamé son plat.

- Exactement dit Wufei, ils disent dans le guide que c'est un quartier un peu comme Plaka, sauf qu'il y a plus de magasins qui vendent de tout et pas que des marchands de souvenirs

- Chouette !

Les G-boys se dirigèrent donc vers le quartier de Monastiraki ou ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à flâner dans les petites ruelles… Ils arrivèrent ainsi jusqu'au quartier d'Omonia qui n'était pas vraiment le quartier le mieux fréquenté d'Athènes, ça se voyait au premier coup d'œil, et Duo ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité, même si la dangerosité de ce quartier ne pouvait prétendre égaler celle des rues de L2… Il évita quand même deux pickpockets pendant tout le temps où ils furent dans ce quartier et subtilisa à un troisième le portefeuille que celui-ci venait de prendre dans les poches de Quatre qui n'ayant pas son expérience ne s'était aperçu de rien, pas plus qu'il ne se rendit compte que l'Américain lui remettait son portefeuille à sa place… Après ces petites choses, Duo redoubla de vigilance et accueillit avec un soulagement assez bien caché la décision des autres de retourner à Papagou, autant parce qu'il était fatigué par cette journée bien remplie, que parce que surveiller ses compagnons pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent faire les poches par le premier passant venu était aussi assez énervant… Les autres aussi montraient des signes de fatigue entre le soleil qui tapait assez fort, les bruits de la ville et la foule qu'ils avaient dû affronter autant sur l'Acropole et dans ses alentours que dans Monastiraki et Omonia, cette journée avait été très fatigante.[ix] Ils rentrèrent donc et se couchèrent directement après avoir mangé, s'endormant presque immédiatement.

Le lendemain ce fut le tour de l'Agora et du Forum… Duo rechignait pas mal, d'un parce qu'il en avait marre de marcher tout le temps, et de deux parce que les "cailloux" deux jours de suite ça devient ennuyeux… La foule qui se pressait sur les lieux et les groupes de touristes n'arrangeaient rien à la situation… Ce fut donc avec plaisir que les G-boys laissèrent l'agora et le forum pour se diriger du coté du Lycabette et monter prendre ce que les Grecs appelaient « téléférik » qui s'avéra être un petit train touristique… Au moins ils pouvaient reposer leurs jambes meurtries par deux jours de marche intensive dans les rues d'Athènes. Ils passèrent une partie de la journée là-haut et redescendirent ensuite dans le quartier de Kolonaki, pour finalement aller prendre leur bus à la rue Acadimia, près de l'université… Ils mangèrent rapidement quelque chose avant de se coucher, le lendemain ils devraient en effet se lever plus tôt pour voir le marché aux puces de Monastiraki, qu'il fallait absolument voir disait le guide de Wufei.

Le lendemain le plus dur fut de tirer Duo de son lit, en effet l'Américain, peu habitué à ces chaleurs et à ce rythme de marche commençait à en avoir assez des visites de la ville et avait un peu perdu l'envie de faire des achats. Ils parvinrent néanmoins à le décider et lui promirent qu'ils marcheraient le moins possible… Ils prirent donc le bus jusqu'à la station Evangelismos et de là prirent le métro qui les déposa sur la place de Monastiraki près de l'entrée du marché aux puces… Ils durent néanmoins marcher encore un peu pour y arriver vraiment… Une fois arrivé là-bas, Duo se reprit un peu et recommença à bavarder avec Quatre et à faire le tour des étalages, quand tout à coup ils entendirent une voix qu'ils avaient déjà entendue ailleurs :

- NON NON et NON je ne négocierai pas à ta place pour acheter une enclume, j'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler par ta femme quand je rentrerai moi

- Allez sois sympa

- Tu veux vraiment payer une surcharge à l'aéroport ? Et puis tu peux la trouver ailleurs cette enclume, pas besoin de l'acheter ici

« Eh ben il en a vraiment envie de son enclume celui-la » dit Duo à Quatre… puis tout à coup il se dirigea vers la voix… Elle lui disait quelque chose cette voix… Et en plus ils parlaient en français du coup il pouvait tenter de faire connaissance. Quatre suivit Duo, comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête. Au détour d'un des baraquements, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec la jeune fille de l'avant veille, s'adressant à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, visiblement énervée par cette histoire d'enclumes… _« j'avais raison elle n'est pas grecque_ pensa Duo, _apparemment elle est française mais avant-hier elle m'avait donné l'impression de parler assez bien le grec. »_

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Quatre qui lui fit signe d'y aller, et se dirigea vers la jeune fille :

- Excusez moi mademoiselle

- Oui, que me voulez-vous ?

- Oula ne vous fâchez pas, je passais dans la rue et je me demandais ce qui pouvait mettre une aussi charmante jeune fille tellement en colère

- … Pour le coup la « si charmante jeune fille » devint rouge comme une tomate, ce qui fit rire Duo. L'homme qui accompagnait celle-ci voyant la situation, dit qu'il abandonnait l'idée de l'enclume et la jeune fille soupira de soulagement avant de faire un sourire aux G-boys qui avaient suivi Duo

- Ce sont vos amis ? demanda-t-elle à Duo

- Oui mais je préfèrerai le tutoiement, le vouvoiement me donne l'impression d'avoir 40 ans au moins.

Elle rit et accepta de passer au tutoiement

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Duo

- Laura, répondit-elle, alors que du coin de l'œil elle surveillait si son « ami » n'avait pas besoin d'elle et regardait s'il n'y avait rien qui l'intéressait, et toi ?

- Duo, Duo Maxwell, I run, I hide but never lie

Laura cilla légèrement mais se repris immédiatement... Seul Quatre avait pu remarquer un léger changement dans ses émotions… Mais il ne dit rien.

- Quelle devise dis-moi... Mais n'est-elle pas un mensonge en elle-même ?

- Ca c'est une question à laquelle je ne répondrai pas

- Et si tu me présentais tes amis

- Volontiers, alors les deux icebergs silencieux - regard de la mort de la part des deux icebergs en question - ce sont Heero et Trowa, poursuivit Duo sans se laisser démonter, aussi appelés Hee-chan et Tro-man, le petit chinois colérique c'est Feifei

- WUFEI ! Maxwell… Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

- Et moi c'est DUO ! Bon je continue avec le plus sociable et je te présente Quatre

- Enchanté mademoiselle

- Moi de même Quatre et appelez moi Laura, pas mademoiselle

- Entendu Laura-chan

- Tu as déjà un surnom de la part de Duo… il t'a adoptée apparemment

- Il a le contact facile, il est toujours comme ça ?

- Il est pire d'habitude

- Laura !

- J'arrive ! Je dois vous laisser… Je pense qu'on se recroisera

- Eh une minute… Pourquoi n'irait-on pas prendre un café ensuite?

- Dans ce cas attendez un peu et on ira manger dans une taverne de Monastiraki… Pour le moment je dois aider l'ami que j'accompagne à acheter ce qu'il veut, il repart demain donc il faut qu'on finisse les achats aujourd'hui

- Entendu, on vous attend alors

Les G-boys retournèrent flâner autour des baraques en attendant de voir Laura revenir, celle-ci qui arriva une demi-heure plus tard :

- Vous venez ?

- Alors Laura m'a dit que vous venez manger avec nous ?

- Euh… oui monsieur

- Ne soyez pas timides déjà qu'elle l'est déjà un peu trop…

- Steph !!!

Duo se mit à rire, bientôt suivi par tout le groupe… Ils arrivèrent sur la place Monastiraki et Laura les conduisit à une petite taverne… Elle semblait être habituée à cet endroit et ne se conduisait pas du tout comme une touriste. Un vendeur de CD ambulants arriva et tenta de leur vendre un ou deux albums, mais elle le renvoya d'un simple signe de tête, en relevant légèrement le menton…[x]

- Tu aurais pu au moins voir ce qu'il avait en stock

- Parce que tu crois qu'il va abandonner comme ça ? T'inquiète il va repasser un peu plus tard… Pour le moment on va demander la carte, dit-elle en faisant signe au serveur

Elle demanda la carte en grec. Le serveur acquiesça et revint avec plusieurs cartes. Les garçons furent surpris de voir que malgré le fait qu'elle avait formulé sa phrase en grec, les cartes étaient en langue commune. Leur étonnement devait se voir sur leur visage car elle se mit à rire :

- Apparemment vous ne parlez pas grec et ne le comprenez pas, j'ai donc demandé au serveur de vous amener des cartes en langue commune, de même que pour mon ami… La mienne est en grec par contre

- Au fait qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis étudiante ERASMUS, et vous ?

- Nous faisons aussi partie d'un programme d'échange… On va tout d'abord suivre un mois de cours intensifs puis on va avoir quelques cours en grec pendant à peu près un autre mois.

- Alors on se croisera sans doute à la fac… Du moins pendant que vous suivrez les cours pour apprendre le grec, je suis en littérature grecque et en littérature française. Vous avez choisi ? dit-elle en voyant le serveur revenir

- On ne connaît pas très bien les noms des plats… Ce n'est pas très facile…

- Dans ce cas-là je vais commander un assortiment de mezes[xi] et ensuite vous voulez manger quoi comme viande ? agneau, veau, bœuf, poulet, poisson ?

- Je ne sais pas tu nous conseilles quoi ?

- Brochettes de n'importe quelle viande, agneau au citron ou en sauce ou veau au four ou à la sauce tomate… C'est super bon… Si vous voulez je peux commander des frites en plus

Quatre choisit le veau au four, Duo et Heero prirent des brochettes de bœuf, Trowa un agneau au citron et Wufei des brochettes de poulet, Laura commanda de l'agneau en sauce pour son ami et prit du veau en sauce tomate pour elle. Elle laissa les garçons se débrouiller pour les boissons, demandant également un demi-litre de retsina pour elle et son ami.

- C'est quoi demanda Duo quand le serveur apporta le retsina

- Du vin grec, il est vieilli dans des fûts enduits de résine, d'où son nom et son goût caractéristique, vous voulez goûter ?

Les G-boys acceptèrent, sauf Quatre qui ne buvait pas de vin. Excepté Duo, ils firent tous la grimace.

- Je vous avais prévenu le goût est très particulier

- C'est pas si mauvais que ça, dit Duo, ça surprend mais j'aime bien… Cependant je vais rester avec mon soda pour cette fois-ci

Le vendeur de CD revint juste après avoir la fin du repas et Laura regarda les CD qu'il proposait… Elle acheta un CD et négocia le prix jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction[xii]

- Tu lui as acheté quoi ?

- Un CD de Dalaras, c'est un chanteur du XXe siècle que j'aime beaucoup… Sur ce CD il rend hommage à un autre chanteur, Tsitsanis, qui était l'un des meilleurs chanteurs de rébético du début du XXe siècle… Le rébético est une musique grecque populaire… C'est ce qui passe en ce moment écoutez ![xiii]

En effet la taverne passait à ce moment la une musique assez mélancolique, avec un rythme assez spécial et des accents orientaux. Ils écoutèrent un peu puis décidèrent que le moment était venu de quitter la taverne, Laura et son ami devaient rentrer pour préparer les affaires de celui-ci, les autres pensaient traîner un peu dans les rues… Ils se séparèrent donc après avoir payé l'addition et échangé les numéros de téléphone portable. Laura avait également proposé aux G-boys de leur servir de traductrice s'ils avaient besoin.

Après avoir traîné encore un peu en ville, les G-boys rentrèrent à leur appartement pour se reposer un peu.

Tzuzuku

Duo : C'est ce qu'on appelle un OC autobiographique

Aliciane : Tu t'en plains ? Je te signale que vous avez trouvé une personne pour vous servir de traducteur si besoin est.

Duo : Elle va rien avoir à faire avec la mission au moins

Aliciane : Pour le moment non… J'ai pas encore décidé de son sort

Duo : Tu vas pas me caser avec…

Aliciane : Nan toi t'as ton Hee-chan !

Duo : Ca va alors !

Aliciane : L'est casse pieds quand même…

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Le blabla inutile

* * *

[i]La signification exacte est mission grecque… sinon ce serait Apostoli stin Ellada (Αποστολή στην Ελλάδα) pour mission en Grèce.

[ii] Mauvaise influence… J'ai le guide d'Athènes et le plan (en livre) de la ville à coté de moi pour voir ce que je leur fait faire pendant cette semaine… Vous trouvez que c'est peu un site par jour ? Essayez de réveiller Duo avant dix heures du matin et vous verrez si c'est peu

Duo : C'est vrai tu me donnes le droit de dormir ?

Aliciane : Sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée…

Duo saute partout : Merci merci merci merci merci merci !!!!!!! bonk

Heero : ramassant Duo qu'il vient d'assommer et le mettant sur l'un des lits : Tu lui a donné quoi à manger encore

Aliciane : O.O mais rien du tout : Lui ai juste dit qu'il se lèverait pas avant 10 h du matin retourne à sa fic

Heero : --° Désespérants, autant l'un que l'autre

[iii] Suggestion de Wufei adoptée a l'unanimité moins une voix

Duo : Lâcheurs !

[iv] C'est un snack

[v] Oui je sais c'est très court comme résumé… Mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de passer trop de temps sur la visite d'Athènes… Comment ça suis paresseuse ? Non tout simplement feignante… Et puis vous retranscrire l'ambiance qu'il y a à Plaka c'est pas très facile… Et c'est super fatiguant Plaka mine de rien

[vi] Fallait s'y attendre aussi, vu l'heure à laquelle ils y vont…

[vii] Les photos sont la pour en témoigner… vive les photomontages !!!

[viii] Pourquoi ce site serait-il mon préféré sinon ? L'acropole c'est bourré de monde tandis que cet endroit la c'est super calme… J'adore le Théâtre de Dionysos et j'aime bien l'Olympeion aussi… Peu de monde parce que ce qui intéresse les touristes c'est l'Acropole en premier et ensuite l'Agora… les trucs connus quoi

[ix] Ben vi sont pas indestructibles nos G-boys… Et puis Athènes en elle-même est une ville fatigante… En plus parcourir à pied ces ruelles ça aide pas à vaincre la fatigue, bien au contraire.

[x] C'est le geste pour signifier non en Grèce

[xi] Des hors d'œuvre

[xii] Ca se fait réellement dans les rues d'Athènes, les CD sont des contrefaçons le plus souvent de très bonne qualit

[xiii] Je possède réellement ce CD

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Fallait que je leur fasse faire une visite d'Athenes plus correcte quand même... Reviews ?


	6. Jalousie ?

Elliniki apostoli

Ελληνική Αποστολή[i]

Disclamer :

Aliciane : Veux pas le faire !

Duo : Fais-le !

Aliciane : Nan !

Duo : Si !

Aliciane : NAN !

Duo : SI !

Heero : Arrêtez ça tout de suite ou omae o korosu ! Bakas !

Duo : Mais Hee-chan elle veut pas mettre de disclamer…

Heero sort son revolver et le pointe sur Aliciane : Aliciane…

Aliciane : Glllp… Sont pas à moi… Sinon les aurai mieux dressés que ça…Evite les balles de revolver...Du-chan dis-lui d'arrêter sinon y a soit death fic soit il finit avec le machin rose… Ou sinon y aura pas de fin tout court.

Duo affolé : Arrete Hee-chan, faut au moins qu'elle fasse une fin potable !

Heero : Hn… range le revolver

Aliciane : Merchi Duo !

Duo et Heero en même temps : VA ECRIRE TON CHAPITRE TOI !!!

Aliciane : Suis une autrice martyrisée par les persos… Vais appeler SOS fiqueuses battues !

Duo : ECRIS !

Aliciane : Vi m'sieur…

Couples : Eh non toujours pas et tant qu'ils seront pas gentils y en aura pas… Mais ça commence à venir… Petit à petit…

Genre : Vengeance et sentiments, pseudo POV Duo (dure pas longtemps), le chapitre est parti en live et c'était pas ça du tout que je voulais faire au départ…

Réponse à ma revieweuse : Yami Aku : La pitite visite de la pitite viville continue (plutot la grande viville parce que au niveau de la taille... Tres grand Athenes !!!)... Le coup de l'enclume c'est du vécu ( heureusement il a arrêté... j'espère...)... Sinon pour Aku, j'arrêterai de dire pitit quand je voudrais, p'tit Aku ;p... Nan ! Pas taper !!! Bon, ben vous laisse en compagnie des G-boys moi !!!

Petites notes de compréhension :

Entre / : Les paroles telles que les entendent les G-boys (j'ai tenté de retranscrire dans la mesure du possible, ce qui n'est pas évident étant donné que certains sons n'existent pas en français… petites remarques, les r sont roulés donc je les double, et le g est entre notre g et notre r donc je le complète d'un h… pour les autres lettres j'ai tenté de faire avec le son le plus proche, les G-boys n'étant pas censés savoir à quoi correspondent réellement les sons… pour les R c'est le son allemand que l'on trouve dans buch avec le ch, et le ch est le même que dans le ich allemand)

Attention, Wufei prononce mal donc le paragraphe ci-dessus ne s'applique qu'aux grecs… par ailleurs je retranscrit aussi les accents quand ils parlent en langue commune…

Entre [ ] : la traduction

_« pensées des personnages »_

Chapitre 6 : Jalousie ?

A la planque des G-boys le soir après la rencontre avec Laura…

- Elle était sympa Laura non ?

- Duo ne commence pas à t'attacher, tu sais qu'on est pas là pour très longtemps…

- Et alors, et en plus on va certainement avoir cours avec elle vu qu'elle est en littérature grecque.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas t'attacher, imagine si l'un des profs nous démasque et croit qu'elle est avec nous…

- Ah tu marques un point là Fei.

- M'appelles pas comme ça !

- Vais me coucher !

Et Duo fila dans sa chambre avant que le chinois ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier soupira et se replongea dans la lecture du guide qu'il ne lâchait plus depuis leur arrivée, que ce soit le guide touristique ou le guide linguistique...

Finalement au bout d'un quart d'heure il partit à son tour se coucher[ii].

Le lendemain,10h

- Hello everybody !!!

Quatre paires d'yeux le regardèrent surprises…

- Ben quoi ? j'ai un truc sur la figure ?

- Euh, Duo tu es levé et dans la cuisine, et il est tout juste 10 heures…

- Ah c'est pour ça que vous avez tous l'air de poissons sur l'étalage ? Fermez la bouche les gars… Oui c'est bien moi c'est pas un clone… Ai le droit de pas avoir envie de faire la grasse mat' de temps en temps ? Non ? Houhou je vous parle !!! Bon Feifei vais faire joujou dans ta chambre avec ton sabre !

- T'APPROCHE PAS DE MON SABRE !!!

Duo ne fit aucun commentaire, attendant que le Chinois se rende compte de l'autre déshonneur qu'il venait de lui faire subir… Ce qui ne tarda pas, ce dernier vira au rouge tomate et…

- ET M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !!!!

- mais vi Feiounet…

C'en était trop pour le Chinois qui prit la première arme qui lui tombait sous la main, à savoir un couteau de cuisine et commença à se lever… Avant d'être arrêté par Heero qui, avec beaucoup de sérieux, lui tendit le pot de confiture… Le Chinois le regarda interloqué mais comprit rapidement le message en voyant le japonais passer la main dans ses cheveux, comme pour les enlever de devant ses yeux… Qu'est-ce qui passait par la tête de Yuy ce matin-la pour qu'il veuille l'aider à se venger… Quoi qu'il en soit le chinois décida d'attendre le moment d'agir et fit mine d'étaler la confiture sur une tranche de pain… L'Américain, ne comprenant pas comment il était encore vivant, se décida enfin à s'asseoir à table et à commencer à déjeuner. Quatre lui servit une tasse de café qu'il sucra abondamment comme d'habitude… Wufei, qui avait fini, se leva et commença à débarrasser la table, emportant avec lui la confiture préférée du natt

- Fei tu pourrais pas me passer la confiture au lieu de la ranger ?

- Mais bien sur Maxwell, dit le Chinois en s'approchant de Duo, celui-ci, surpris qu'il ne lui gueule pas dessus pour avoir pour la énième fois écorché son nom ne vit pas le coup venir et se retrouva tout d'un coup avec les cheveux pleins de confiture et du miel que le chinois avait décidé d'y mettre aussi…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! MES CHEVEUX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, dit le natté avant de filer à la salle de bain sans regarder derrière lui… Ratant du même coup un spectacle des plus étonnants… En effet dès que le natté eut le dos tourné, Heero sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et ce n'est que quand ils entendirent l'eau de la douche couler qu'il se mit à rire, accompagnant Wufei qui avait commencé à pouffer bien avant… Quatre avait pris un air légèrement réprobateur au début mais un coup d'œil en direction de Trowa qui lui aussi semblait gagné par le fou-rire et une image de Duo avec les cheveux remplis de miel et de confiture venant dans son esprit vainquirent rapidement ses quelques hésitations et il se joignit aux autres.

Voyant cependant que le bruit de l'eau qui coule ne s'arrêtait pas, l'empathe se décida à aller aider son ami qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à enlever les deux sirops de ses cheveux… Et effectivement il le trouva totalement débordé par la situation et presque en pleurs… Il le calma doucement et l'aida à se laver correctement les cheveux et à les démêler ensuite… L'Américain refit sa tresse sans dire un mot et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre à double tour, après avoir posé le laptop d'Heero dans le couloir comme ça il n'aurait pas de raison valable pour venir dans la chambre.

- Pour le coup je crois que tu l'as vraiment blessé, Wufei… Et au fait Heero je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit de lui donner cette idée ?

- Hn…

- Je vois cela n'aurait pas à voir avec le fait que Duo se soit bien entendu avec une certaine jeune fille hier ?

- … Rouge comme une tomate le Heero[iii]

- Eh bien, Heero jaloux d'une jeune fille qu'on a vu seulement quelques heures… On aura tout vu… Enfin, pour ce qui est de Duo, je pense pas que tu ais beaucoup de soucis à te faire de ce coté-là[iv]… Par contre je ne sais pas comment vous allez vous débrouiller pour le faire cesser de bouder… Parce que la je crois que la journée tombe à l'eau…

- Hn…

- Je vais me doucher et ensuite j'irai m'excuser, dit Wufei en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain

Pendant ce temps dans sa chambre, Duo se réveillait en sursaut, il s'était endormi apparemment, contrecoup du fait qu'il avait compris l'échange silencieux entre son Hee-chan et le chinois et qu'il savait que l'amour de sa vie avait lui-même donné à Wufei une façon de se venger, du fait qu'il ait pleuré , bien qu'il se soit juré de ne jamais le faire, et de l'énergie qu'il avait mise à se laver les cheveux… En y repensant, heureusement que Quatre était arrivé et l'avait aidé parce qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi tout seul, que ce soit pour les laver ou pour les démêler… Après cela la seule chose qu'il avait eu la force de faire c'était refaire se natte et aller s'affaler dans sa chambre verser les larmes qu'il arrivait encore à retenir devant l'Arabe et finalement s'endormir sous le coup du trop-plein d'émotions… Pas trop longtemps apparemment… Pas suffisamment en tout cas pour être prêt à affronter les regards des autres… Quatre avait probablement vu les larmes de fatigue qui roulaient sur ses joues pendant qu'il tentait d'ôter tout le produit collant… Et s'il ne les avait pas vu, son empathie l'avait probablement renseigné… Et Duo ne tenait surtout pas à se retrouver face à son regard compatissant…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par quelqu'un qui tapait à la porte de la chambre… _« oh non pas maintenant… pensa-t'il »_, il ne dit rien, espérant que la personne abandonnerait… tout à coup la voix de Wufei s'éleva…

- Maxwell, ouvre cette porte je dois te parler…

Il ne répondit pas, attendant la suite

- Maxw… Duo, ouvre cette porte s'il te plait…

La voix semblait inquiète, et Wufei venait de l'appeler par son prénom… Il avait vraiment du inquiéter Quatre pour que Wufei puisse insister autant… Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour… un coup d'œil dans le miroir lui fit comprendre comment il avait pu inquiéter Quatre autant… Il avait les yeux injectés de sang… Et encore il avait un peu dormi, probablement le temps que les autres discutent et que le chinois prenne sa douche, qu'est-ce que ça devait être avant… Et cela seul faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau… _« Note à moi-même : pendant le temps qu'on est ici bronzer un peu… J'ai vraiment pas l'air bien… Pauvre Quatre, j'ai vraiment du lui faire peur… Bon Wu continue de frapper, je vais quand même voir ce qu'il veut sinon il va s'inquiéter encore plus… Pas envie d'y aller !!! »_ Duo se força alors à sourire, essayant de jouer ce jeu auquel il jouait si souvent et surtout en ce moment… Entre le voyage, le fait de se retrouver dans l'un des rares pays qui n'employaient pas la langue commune, la fatigue, il n'avait pas eu trop le moral ces derniers temps… Et Heero qui ne le remarquait pas n'arrangeait pas les choses… Au moins les larmes qu'il avait versées l'avaient un peu soulagé… Et la rencontre avec Laura la veille l'avait aussi bien détendu. Laura… Il s'était très bien entendu avec elle, il l'avait même appelée dans la soirée, mais il avait été surpris par Heero… Stop ! Retour en arrière… Le regard de Heero quand il l'avait entendu parler avec Laura… Presque peiné… Oh oh… Le soldat parfait aurait-il des sentiments pour lui ? Oups la gaffe… Cela expliquerait l'aide apportée à Wufei ce matin… Jalousie jalousie… Cependant il devrait en être sûr avant de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre… En plus Laura avait promis de l'aider dans son plan de conquête du soldat parfait… Il devrait la rencontrer aujourd'hui en fin d'après-midi avec son copain… Ben oui, faudrait quand même pas qu'il soit jaloux lui-aussi… Enfin les autres ne savaient pas qu'elle avait un copain…

- J'arrive Wufei, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, les dernières pensées lui avaient redonné le sourire et il ne se forçait plus vraiment quand il ouvrit à Wufei, restaient le problème de ses yeux rouges de larmes

- Ca va ? Demanda Wufei d'un air assez inquiet, apparemment son sourire n'arrivait pas à le rassurer assez

- Ca va Fei, j'ai été surpris c'est tout… Et en plus c'est déjà pas facile de laver mes cheveux quand ils n'ont pas de produit collant dedans alors avec ce que tu y as fourr

- Tu as les yeux rouges Maxwell, arrête de faire comme si tout allait bien…

- bien sur que j'ai les yeux rouges, avec l'énervement et tout ça… J'étais totalement crevé… Je dormais à moitié quand tu es arrivé[v]

- Tu as encore l'air fatigué, tu penses venir avec nous, on a changé de plan pour aujourd'hui, on va visiter un musée, si tu ne veux pas venir, tu peux rester te reposer

- Nan je vais venir, laisse moi aller me passer de l'eau sur le visage et ça ira

- Au fait Maxwell, je suis désolé, je sais à quel point tu tiens à tes cheveux…

- Je t'en fais voir des vertes et des pas mûres moi aussi… C'était seulement un juste retour des choses… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je me vengerai Fifi

- Ok… QUOI ??? COMMENT TU M'AS APPELE ? MAXWELL REVIENS ICI !!! Dit Wufei à la porte de la salle de bain qui venait de se refermer sur Duo

- Il se passe quoi encore ? Demanda Quatre attiré par les cris

- Laisse tomber, dit Wufei en faisant de même et en abandonnant le siège de la salle de bain… deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Duo souriant jusqu'aux oreilles… Il vit Quatre et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, si cela était possible…

- Il est parti ? demanda-t'il en chuchotant, de peur que le principal intéressé l'entende

Quatre hocha la tête, Duo allait mieux il le sentait, même si ses yeux étaient encore un peu rouges, il était loin de l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était lorsqu'il s'était enfermé dans la chambre.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as fait ?

- L'ai appelé Fifi… Au fait merci pour tout à l'heure… Je m'en serai jamais sorti sans toi… quand je pense que c'est Heero qui a donné l'idée à Fei… Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tete…

- Tu avais compris ? dit Quatre, en pensant _« et pourtant il ne semble pas se douter que notre petit Japonais à un faible pour lui »_

- Oui j'ai compris le sens du geste « je t'empêche de le tuer et je te donne le pot de confiture en faisant mine de passer ma main dans mes cheveux pour que tu comprennes bien ce que tu dois en faire » n'est-ce pas monsieur le soldat parfait, lança Duo à Heero qui arrivait à cet instant…

- Hn… Fit celui-ci avant de rentrer dans la chambre, afin que les deux autres ne voient pas la teinte rosée que ses joues commençaient à prendre

- Des explications sur pourquoi il s'en est mél ? Demanda Duo à Quatre

- Je pense que tu peux parfaitement trouver ça tout seul, dit ce dernier, si tu n'as pas déjà compris, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ok je vois, je pensais t'avoir dit que j'aimais pas quand tu faisais ça…

- Pas pu m'en empêcher, répondit l'empathe avec un sourire malicieux… Je suis content de voir que ca s'est arrangé en tout cas, lui dit-il plus bas.

- Mouais, si on veut…

Sur ces paroles dubitatives, Duo descendit dans la cuisine, finir son petit déjeuner avant de rejoindre les autres pour aller au musée archéologique.

Tzuzuku

Duo : C'est quoi ce coup de déprime que je me paye ?

Aliciane : Ca m'est passé par la tête d'un coup… Et je voulais faire un Heero jaloux

Duo : Ben apparemment t'as réussi… Si j'ai bien compris Laura va m'aider à rendre Hee-chan jaloux

Aliciane : T'as tout compris… Bon au prochain chapitre visite de musées et conspirations au programme

* * *

[i]La signification exacte est mission grecque… Sinon ce serait Apostoli stin Ellada (Αποστολή στην Ελλάδα) pour mission en Grèce.

[ii] Ben vi c'est pas la meilleure lecture les guides… Pas vraiment passionnant

[iii] Non !!! Serait-ce de la jalousie qu'il ressent ? Pas possible ?

[iv] Empathie, empathie…

[v] Ok il déforme légèrement la vérité… Mais il ne ment pas…


	7. Visite de musée entre autres choses

Elliniki apostoli

Ελληνική Αποστολή[i]

Disclamer : …

Duo : Où elle est encore partie ? Aliciane ! T'es ou ? faut que tu fasses le disclamer

Aliciane essaie de filer discrètement et se retrouve face au sabre de Wufei : Gloups

Sont pas à moi… snif

Par contre Laura est ma mienne

Couples : 34, 43, 343 !!!!! Viiii ça y est !!!! Pas de lemon mais suggéré… Pas taper ai dit que j'en ferai pas !!! Sinon 21 et 12 mais ça avance pas vraiment…

Genre : Jalousie, casage de couple, promenade en ville… Fonte des neiges… Normal on est au printemps !!!

Heero : Omae o korosu Aliciane !!!

Aliciane : Duo Heeeeeeeeeelp !!!!!!

Duo : Arrête pour une fois qu'elle commence à écrire des trucs intéressants…

Aliciane : Mici Duo !!!

Duo et Heero : Va écrire maintenant… Et dépêche toi !!!

Aliciane : Vi tout de suite…

Commentaire : Je pensais pas faire ça maintenant !!! Suis encore partie en live !!!

Réponse aux reviews :

Yami Aku : Merci de cette pitite review avant de partir et bonnes vacances miss !!!

Leenaren : Suis contente que ca te plaise !!! La suite est là !!! Bisous

Petites notes de compréhension :

Entre / : Les paroles telles que les entendent les G-boys (j'ai tenté de retranscrire dans la mesure du possible, ce qui n'est pas évident étant donné que certains sons n'existent pas en français… petites remarques, les r sont roulés donc je les double, et le g est entre notre g et notre r donc je le complète d'un h… pour les autres lettres j'ai tenté de faire avec le son le plus proche, les G-boys n'étant pas censés savoir à quoi correspondent réellement les sons… pour les R c'est le son allemand que l'on trouve dans buch avec le ch, et le ch est le même que dans le ich allemand)

Attention, Wufei prononce mal donc le paragraphe ci-dessus ne s'applique qu'aux grecs… par ailleurs je retranscrit aussi les accents quand ils parlent en langue commune…

Entre [ ] : la traduction

_« pensées des personnages »_

Chapitre 7 : Visite de musée entre autres choses

Les G-boys partirent donc pour le musée archéologique d'Athènes, ils prirent successivement un bus et le métro, deux successifs pour enfin arriver à destination…[ii] Et se retrouvèrent après avoir marché quelque temps devant un bâtiment rouge[iii] de style néo-classique version 19e siècle… Très beau bâtiment… Ils rentrèrent donc à l'intérieur pour visiter et se retrouvèrent presque immédiatement face à… Deux peluches de TRES mauvais goût… D'après la légende qui les accompagnaient, ces peluches avaient été fabriquées au XXIe siècle pour les jeux olympiques de 2004 à Athènes sur le modèle de poupées antiques qui avaient été trouvées lors de la construction du métro… Ces poupées se trouvaient d'ailleurs dans le musée mais dans une autre salle…

- Eh ben, si les originaux sont aussi moches que les trucs, ça promet… dit Duo

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, je pensais que Réléna avait mauvais goût en s'habillant uniquement en rose mais ces couleurs sont tout bonnement affreuses… Orange et bleu… berk… Dit Quatre en s'écartant pour aller visiter la suite.[iv] Ils visitèrent donc le musée archéologique dans son ensemble… suivis au départ par un Duo qui rechignait un peu parce que ça lui plaisait pas trop… Au bout de deux heures, celui-ci se décida à sortir et à attendre les autres, qui sortirent une heure après[v]… Entre temps il avait fait le tour du quartier… Et des leur sortie il entraîna Heero vers un endroit beaucoup plus intéressant… Pour le fana d'informatique qu'était Heero, bien sur… Même si Duo s'en sortait assez bien il avait du mal à comprendre comment son Hee-chan pouvait passer des heures devant son laptop adoré… Il l'entraîna donc deux rues plus loin, après l'Ecole Polytechnique et Heero tomba en admiration devant une rue ou on ne voyait presque que des magasins d'informatique[vi]. Ils firent donc un peu de lèche-vitrines et le Japonais pu comparer les prix et le matériel avec celui qu'il possédait… Il fut soulagé de savoir que s'il avait un problème il pourrait trouver du matériel de rechange… Il jeta un regard reconnaissant à Duo, regard qui réchauffa le cœur de l'américain autant que s'il lui avait dit un mot gentil… Il n'en attendait pas autant de la part de son froid compagnon de chambrée.

Après avoir bien traîné dans le quartier et regardé les boutiques… Et fait quelques achats (un jeu vidéo et des mangas miraculeusement traduits en anglais et non en grec !!! Pour Duo…) ils repartirent vers l'appartement, après s'être arrêtés dans une sorte de sandwicherie pour manger un peu. Arrivés à l'appartement, Wufei monta dans sa chambre pour méditer et Duo regarda l'heure et dit :

- Désolé les gars mais il faut que je reparte j'ai rendez-vous avec Laura…

- On peut savoir ou vous serez ?

- Ben vu que je ne le sais pas moi-même c'est difficile à dire…

- Tu comptes rentrer à quelle heure ?  
- Eh Hee-chan tu deviens bavard dis-moi, ça fait deux questions que tu me poses… T'inquiète pas moman je rentrerai pas trop tard… Et ferai bien attention… C'est pas comme si je ne savais pas me défendre n'est-ce pas Hee-chan ?

- Hn baka !

- Ah voilà le Hee-chan que je connais !

Mais la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Hee-chan ne passa pas inaperçue pour l'Américain, qui sourit intérieurement… Alors il se permet d'être jaloux, alors qu'il ne m'a jamais montré une marque d'affection… On va jouer un peu dans ce cas-là. Il fit un grand sourire et alla plaquer un gros bisou bien bruyant sur la joue de Heero avant de lui dire

- A tout à l'heure maman Hee-chan !

Et de sortir à toute vitesse de l'appartement avant que l'intéressé ne reprenne ses esprits… ce dernier, sentant qu'il commençait à rougir et que son spandex lui paraissait soudainement légèrement trop serré[vii] se précipita dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche… Froide bien entendu… Pendant que les deux autres stupéfaits du spectacle laissait échapper un sourire pour le plus discret, et riait franchement pour le second… La crise de fou-rire passée, Trowa dit :

- Franchement Duo a le chic pour mettre Heero mal à l'aise…

- Ca crève les yeux qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre…

- C'est sûr… Puis réalisant soudain de quoi ils parlaient, ils s'arrêtèrent et reprirent leurs occupations… C'est à dire lire pour Trowa et aller faire du thé pour Quatre… Heero sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment-là et sentant l'ambiance tendue qui régnait dans la pièce alla dans le salon prendre son laptop puis partit dans sa chambre, sans oublier de lancer à Trowa « je pense que tu devrais vraiment discuter avec lui »[viii], ce à quoi Trowa lui rétorqua d'aller faire la même chose avec Duo… Reprenant une belle teinte pivoine Heero sortit en emportant son précieux laptop. Trowa réfléchit à ce qu'Heero venait de lui dire, tandis que Quatre faisait de même de son cot

Finalement ce dernier amena le thé dans le salon et se tourna vers Trowa :

- Trowa…

- Quatre…

Ils avaient parlé en même temps… voilà qui n'arrangeait pas les choses…

- Vas-y dit Quatre.

- Non toi d'abord…

- Eh bien, le fait de voir Heero et Duo se jeter des regards pleins d'amour presque tout le temps et ne pas s'en rendre compte…

- Parle pour Heero, je crois que Duo s'est rendu compte des sentiments de perfect soldier envers lui…

- Mais c'est très récent… Enfin ce n'est pas d'eux dont je veux parler… Je crois que je me trouve dans le même cas que Duo et que si je ne fais pas le premier pas le situation restera bloquée…

- Oserais-tu par hasard me comparer à Heero, monsieur-je-ne-ressens-rien-je-n'ai-ni-émotions-ni-sentiments ?

- Est-ce que ça voudrait dire ce que je pense ?

- Quatre j'ai beau ne pas être doué pour ça, ne pas savoir les exprimer et avoir tendance à les enfouir au fond de moi, je ressens néanmoins des émotions et des sentiments… Je suis humain, je n'ai pas subi un entraînement visant à ne pas en ressentir…

- Trowa…

- Non laisse moi parler, ça fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment et je ne veux pas le laisser passer… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'un ange dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré… le morceau que l'on a joué tous les deux a réellement été un moment de bonheur pour moi et j'aurai voulu pouvoir rester avec toi tout le temps… Malheureusement j'ai dû repartir… Mais maintenant que l'on partage les missions, et que l'on est dans la même chambre dans les planques, excepté bien sûr dans tes villas, mes sentiments n'ont fait que croître… Si je ne te le dis pas je pense que ça va m'étouffer, alors je te le dis Quatre, je t'aime depuis le premier jour, je ne sais pas si mes sentiments sont partagés, mais je voulais que tu le sache[ix]…

Après cette longue tirade, Trowa baissa la tête, ne voulant pas regarder son ami et ne sachant pas comment il réagirait si celui-ci le rejetait. Quatre, quant à lui, le regardait avec des yeux pleins de tendresse sans arriver à répondre… Finalement, sentant que son silence commençait à être mal interprété par celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps, il se décida à agir et prit le menton de Trowa dans sa main de manière à lui relever la tête et à le forcer à le regarder :

- Si on m'avait dis un jour que je t'entendrais faire une phrase aussi longue… D'autant plus pour me dire ces mots, je n'y aurais pas cru… Apparemment le moment où je décide de t'avouer mes sentiments est celui-là même où tu te décides aussi… Quand tu es parti après notre première rencontre j'ai cru que mon cœur allait se briser… Mon plus grand espoir était qu'un jour je te retrouverai et que j'aurai la force de t'avouer mon amour… Je n'ai pas osé le faire avant… je m'apprêtais à le faire mais le destin a voulu que ce soit toi qui le fasses en premier, 'ouhibouk'[x] Trowa, je t'aime, 'n'bghick'[xi]

Trowa ferma alors les yeux en sentant les lèvres de son compagnon se poser sur les siennes, le baiser, d'abord timide, se fit plus pressant, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, les caresses se firent de plus en plus précises[xii]… jusqu'au moment o

- Barton ! Winner ! Faites ça dans votre chambre plutôt que dans le salon, ils relevèrent la tête et virent un Wufei rouge tomate à la porte du salon[xiii], avec une goutte de sang perlant au bout de son nez, celui-ci s'en rendant compte se précipita dans la salle de bain en hurlant des injures en chinois à l'égard des deux pilotes qui « ne savaient pas se tenir en public et qui venaient de faire pire que ce shazi de Maxwell »… Se regardant ils pouffèrent, puis Trowa dit à Quatre

- En parlant de lui, on devrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour les aider

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, d'après ce que j'ai pu sentir dans les émotions de Duo il reçoit déjà de l'aide de quelqu'un et je pense que ça fait déjà de l'effet sur Heero…

- Laura ?

- Je ne pense pas que Duo ait un rendez-vous amoureux avec elle, de plus quand elle était avec nous je sentais bien que quelqu'un occupait déjà une place importante dans sa vie… et ce n'était certainement pas son ami.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Pourquoi ne suivrait-on pas les conseils de Wufei et continuer ce que l'on faisait dans la chambre… Histoire d'éviter de devoir le transporter en urgence à l'hosto à cause d'une hémorragie nasale trop importante… Et aussi d'éviter les commentaires de Duo s'il nous trouve dans une position compromettante au moment où il arrivera…

- Parce que tu crois que tu vas pouvoir lui cacher bien longtemps ce qui s'est pass ?

- Vu que Wufei nous a vu, et le cri qu'il a poussé, je pense que Heero aura compris, donc à mon avis Duo va bouder un peu parce qu'il sera le dernier à l'apprendre mais il va se remettre rapidement à nous charrier par rapport à ça… Surtout en présence de Wufei… Alors autant ne pas lui donner de raison de le faire des le moment où il entrera dans le salon

Sur ces paroles, l'Arabe prit la main de son amant et l'entraîna dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient et qui comprenait, comme chacune des chambres, un lit double et un lit simple… inutile de vous dire que le lit simple resterait inutilisé jusqu'à la fin de leur séjour… Quant à ce qui se passa dans la chambre une fois la porte refermée, seuls les cris et gémissements de plaisir légèrement étouffés qui s'échappaient de la pièce permirent aux deux autres pilotes de le deviner[xiv]… Et les firent se replonger dans leurs activités successives pour ne pas penser à cela… Wufei alla sur la terrasse pour s'exercer et Heero tenta de se replonger dans le virus qu'il était en train de créer… En essayant de ne pas laisser ses hormones prendre le dessus sur lui… Avant d'abandonner et d'aller prendre sa deuxième douche froide de l'après-midi…

Dans la chambre, les deux amoureux entendirent le bruit de la douche couler et rirent silencieusement… _Le soldat parfait se dégelait réellement_… Puis reprirent leur passionnante activité.

Quand Duo rentra, quelque temps plus tard, satisfait de ce qu'il avait décidé avec Laura et son compagnon, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Heero dans le salon devant son laptop… En revanche voir Wufei s'exercer sur la terrasse avec un coton dans le nez l'intrigua plus… Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin quand entrant dans le couloir, il entendit les bruits qui s'échappaient de la chambre des amoureux… Il fit alors un sourire diabolique et…

- Quat'chan t'es pas sympa t'aurai pu me téléphoner pour me dire que tu t'étais casé avec Tro-man… Maintenant je suis le dernier au courant, hurla-t'il en entrebâillant légèrement la porte pour qu'ils puissent bien l'entendre[xv]

- Duo ferme cette porte !!! hurlèrent les deux amants stoppés en plein action.

Duo referma rapidement la porte pour éviter un livre que venait de lancer Trowa dans sa direction… Et courut en riant dans sa chambre… Il vit cependant Heero se diriger comme un automate dans la salle de bain et entendit ensuite l'eau couler… Ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver son fou-rire… Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Heero vint lui dire que le dîner était prêt, il alla donc dans la cuisine ou tous les autres n'attendaient plus que lui et dit d'un air très sérieux à Quatre :

- Je veux TOUS les détails[xvi]…

- Maxwell !!! dit Wufei avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour arrêter un saignement de nez qui s'apprêtait à recommencer

- Bon alors Heero, combien de saignements de nez pour Feifei ?

- Je dirais une dizaine… A chaque fois qu'il re rentrait dans l'appartement en fait

- Quatre, je suis sur que tu as fait attention à ce détail, combien de douches froides pour Heero ?

- Omae o korosu Duo !

- Vi moi aussi je t'aime, Quat'chan combien ?

- En comptant celle d'après ton départ ? je dirais… quatre…

- Cinq répondit Trowa.[xvii]

- Rhoo le perfect iceberg se dégèle… Et Trowa se met à parler !!!… Ben dis-donc Quat'chan tu as accompli un miracle pendant mon absence…

- Duoooooooo… Dit Quatre en se mettant à rougir… Trowa le prit dans ses bras en lançant un regard 'arrête d'embêter mon petit Quatre ou tu auras affaire à moi' à Duo[xviii]…

Cela n'arrêta pas le moulin à paroles et Duo continua à les charrier, jusqu'au moment ou Heero, en ayant assez de ce bavardage incessant, mit dans la bouche de l'Américain une bonne cuillerée de pâtes à la bolognaise qu'ils avaient à manger ce soir-la et lui dit : « Mange et tais-toi sinon omae o korosu », accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste qui ne pouvait pas être mal interprété à savoir un revolver sorti d'on ne sait où[xix] pointé sur la tempe de l'Américain… Celui-ci hocha la tête et se mit à manger tranquillement et silencieusement ce qui était dans son assiette. Après avoir fini, le couple s'éclipsa rapidement dans la chambre et les trois autres se dirent qu'ils devaient acheter de quoi faire l'isolation sonore des chambres… Faudrait demander aux Sweepers d'amener le matériel… Chose dite, chose faite, ils envoyèrent un message aux profs pour leur demander ça sous prétexte que l'Américain était particulièrement bruyant et que les voisins devaient en avoir assez des sempiternelles disputes entre Wufei et Duo… Ce qui n'était pas vraiment éloigné de la vérité… Et n'étonna pas les profs outre mesure, le matériel leur serait livré le lendemain, pendant qu'ils ne seraient pas là, de façon à ce que personne de l'équipe qui travaillait en Grèce ne puisse donner leurs descriptions… Après avoir fait cela, ils allèrent se coucher chacun dans leur chambres respectives et finirent par s'endormir, malgré les bruits incongrus qui sortaient de la chambre du milieu…

Tzuzuku

Quatre et Trowa : se regardant dans les yeux : Je t'aime… Moi aussi… Je t'aime… Moi aussi…

Duo : C'est bon on a compris… Quand est-ce que c'est mon tour 'licia-chan ?

Aliciane : Ne t'inquiète pas ça va venir

Duo : Tu dis pas aux lecteurs le plan avec Laura ?

Aliciane : Nan verront bien :p

Duo : Content…

Quatre sautant au cou d'Aliciane : Merciiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!

Aliciane : Euh Quat' c'est pas que ça me dérange mais là… tu … m'étouffes… un … peu… et pis Trowa nous regarde d'une drôle de façon, dit elle en reprenant sa respiration et en tentant de garder contenance devant le regard noir que lui lançait Trowa

Quatre : Mais nan il sait bien que c'est lui que j'aime se jette sur son Trotro pour lui faire des papouilles

Wufei : Barton ! Winner !!! Dans votre chambre !!!!

Aliciane : Sont insupportables… Pourquoi les ai invités ?… regarde Duo qui porte un beau débardeur bien moulant euh non finalement le regrette pas tant que ça… bave légèrement oups le clavier…

Heero : Arrête de te rincer l'œil et écris la suite !!!

Aliciane : Alors la suite… Dans le prochain chapitre !!!

Heero : Omae o korosu !!!

Aliciane : … Si il ne me tue pas avant !!! s'enfuit en courant poursuivie par Heero

Petite note : je risque d'avoir du mal à me connecter pour mettre en ligne les chapitres jusqu'au 15 juillet (derniers partiels, déménagement (je rentre en France le 15), je vais devoir couper la ligne de téléphone avant de partir...) donc je pense mettre le chapitre 8 en ligne vers la fin de la semaine, et ensuite je reprendrai normalement après le 15... jusqu'en août (mais on verra à ce moment-là...)

* * *

[i]La signification exacte est mission grecque… Sinon ce serait Apostoli stin Ellada (Αποστολή στην Ελλάδα) pour mission en Grèce.

[ii] Pas envie de me casser la tête, les lignes de métro sont les mêmes qu'aujourd'hui pour les existantes, et les autres ils les empruntent pas… Là ils arrivent à la station victoria

[iii] Nan il appartient pas au truc rose

[iv] Allez voir les mascottes sur le site des JO, vous verrez si elles sont belles… Bon d'accord, c'est mon opinion à travers la bouche des G-boys, il n'empêche que même si on s'y habitue, ça surprend…

[v] Oui je sais j'ai zappé la visite du musée… J'y suis allée il y a quatre ans alors laissez moi y retourner et après je ferai une annexe si on me la demande… Mais faut que je revois le musée d'abord…

[vi] Si si je vous jure y en a plein… Bon y a aussi le magasin de jeux de rôles et des magasins où ils vendent des BD et des mangas en anglais dans le coin… Mais pour l'informatique c'est THE PLACE…

Duo : C'est pour ça que t'y es pas encore retournée pour acheter ton graveur de CD ?

Aliciane : Vais y aller… Et j'en profiterai pour refaire un tour du coté du musée archéo pour le visiter maintenant qu'il a du rouvrir…

Duo : Il devait rouvrir en Avril… T'aurais pu y aller avant d'écrire le chapitre ?

Aliciane : J'étais pas censée écrire une fic au départ

Rajout : suis allée acheter mon graveur et y avait encore des travaux au musée archeo… sais pas s'il est rouvert…

[vii] Il se dégèle le Hee-chan !!!

[viii] Ben vi Heero l'est peut-être pas doué pour savoir ce qu'il ressent mais ce qu'y a entre Quatre et Trowa il l'a compris… Lui reste à comprendre ce qui se passe entre Duo et lui…

[ix] Totalement dégelé le Trotro

[x] Je t'aime en arabe… Merci au site Freelang (mais nan je fais pas de pub… Bon un peu quand même mais ça fait pas de mal… Site et forum (et chat) avec des gens très gentils qui adorent les langues étrangères… Et dico à télécharger aussi !!! Ok ok j'arrête)

[xi] Même référence que précedemment mais en arabe dialectal… S'il y a des erreurs que vous voulez corriger, ne vous gênez pas, ça me ferait très plaisir…

[xii] Et là tout le monde dit : ENFIN !!!

[xiii] Mauvais timing Wufei, très mauvais !!!

[xiv] Eh non y aura pas de descriptions plus précise… Naaaaaaaaaaaan pas taper, pas tuer moi !!! Doit finir la fic d'abord…

[xv] Ben vi c'est Duo… Tout en subtilité et pudeur… p

[xvi] J'avais oublié de mettre tact dans la liste si dessus

[xvii] L'a été attentif quand même le Trotro…

[xviii] Egalement appelé regard de la lionne protégeant ses petits, un regard que Trowa connaît bien… Ben vi avec les animaux du cirque…

[xix] Au hasard… Spandex ?


	8. dernieres visites

Avant ce chapitre de la fic je voulais tout d'abord présenter mes excuses à ceux qui lisent cette fic pour ne pas l'avoir updatée plus fréquemment, pour faire court je n'ai pas vraiment pu me connecter sur internet depuis la dernière fois et j'ai aussi eu du mal à me décider à corriger la suite de la fic pour diverses raisons… Finalement je me décide à la corriger et à la mettre en ligne mais je ne change rien aux délires de début et de fin qui datent donc du moment ou la fic a été écrite c'est à dire quand j'étais encore en Grèce.

Sinon je remercie celles qui m'ont reviewé pour leurs encouragements. Puisque j'ai mis la petite note du début je préfère faire court. Pour le site de langues dont l'adresse m'a été demandée, je ne sais pas si d'autres sont intéressés pour l'avoir et j'ignore si je peux la mettre sur le site donc dans le doute je m'abstiens. Par contre je peux l'envoyer par mail. Pour Wufei je n'ai pas trouvé de beau grec avec qui le caser dans cette fic mais je pense pouvoir le caser dans une autre fic…

Elliniki apostoli

Ελληνική Αποστολή (i)

Disclamer: …..

Duo _voit que l'ordinateur est allumé mais que personne n'est devant_ : Où est-ce qu'elle est encore partie… AAALIIIIIIIICIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!!!!! LE DISCLAMER!!!!

Aliciane _toujours en train d'essayer d'échapper à Heero_ PEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUXXX PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et c'est pas ma faute pour une fois!!!!

Heero: OMAE O KOROSU!!!

Duo : Heero laisse la finir sa fic… et faire le disclamer

Heero: VA ECRIRE TOI la menace du revolver

Aliciane essoufflée : Ouf… Mer…ci… Duo… Bon… prend une grande inspiration SONT PAS A MOI!!! snif

Duo: C'est bien… Tu vois quand tu veux…

Aliciane:;; pas zuste!

Couple: 3 4 3 et toujours 1 2 et 2 1 qui avance pas…

Duo: Ca c'est ta faute… Si tu voulais ça serait déjà fait depuis longtemps

Aliciane: Pas envie… Faudra attendre pour ça… Soyez patients

Duo: L'histoire avec Laura ça va avancer au moins?

Aliciane: Tu verras bien

Genre: Visite de sites et de musées (veux en finir avec ça…) Pour le reste… Vous vouliez autre chose peut-être?

Le lendemain, les G-boys allèrent comme prévu visiter l'Olympéion, un site consacré à Zeus olympien… Duo se fit naturellement remarquer et engueuler par Heero pour être monté sur le temple (ii)… Naturellement au lieu de descendre, il s'appuya sur une colonne faisant signe à Quatre de prendre la photo (iii), puis cela fait tira la langue à Heero en lui disant: «T'as qu'à venir me chercher!»… Heero l'engueula copieusement mais ne sortit pas son revolver et ne monta pas non plus sur les ruines (iv)… Ce fut Quatre qui calma le jeu en demandant gentiment à Duo de descendre et en lui faisant remarquer que si on le voyait, il risquait de se faire engueuler et que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire de se faire remarquer en train de faire le clown sur des ruines antiques… C'est ce dernier argument qui convainquit Duo et le décida à descendre de ce qui restait du temple… Ils poursuivirent la visite en regardant les anciens thermes romains et partirent vers le musée Bénaki… Le musée de la guerre qu'ils auraient du visiter fermant à midi, ils n'avaient pas eu réellement le temps de le faire… Mais ils le feraient un autre jour… Quatre et Heero prévoyaient déjà de laisser tomber Marathon et de le remettre à une date ultérieure, de même que Sounion et de faire plutôt une reconnaissance des différentes bases qui étaient situées autour et dans Athènes… Plan qui fut accepté à la grande majorité… Duo regretta quand même un peu pour Sounion mais quand Heero lui promit de l'y emmener sitôt la mission terminée, il sauta de joie et accepta le compromis (v)…

Le musée Bénaki se révéla très intéressant (vi), tout d'abord parce que la collection d'antiquités était très belle et très bien présentée, ensuite la partie byzantine ravit Duo qui aimait bien regarder les icônes, cela lui rappelait le temps ou il était à l'église avec le père Maxwell et la sœur Hélène, son cœur se serra un peu à cette pensée et il porta la main à sa croix, Quatre, sentant l'état d'esprit de son ami, s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras…

- Ca va aller Quatre, juste un coup de cafard, des souvenirs qui reviennent c'est tout… Dit Duo d'une voix légèrement enrouée, mais il se laissa volontiers entraîner vers les étages supérieurs ou se trouvait la suite de l'exposition, laissant là la salle qui avait réveillé en lui ces souvenirs.

Arrivé dans une autre salle, Duo se reprit rapidement et regarda autour de lui, Quatre l'avait entraîné au premier étage consacré à la Grèce sous occupation turque et franque… Dans une salle où l'on trouvait exposés les différents costumes régionaux, les habits de fête et de mariage… Tout cela avec des couleurs chatoyantes… Plus loin des scènes reconstituées avec les salles et les costumes… Ensuite le deuxième étage, plus petit que les autres parce qu'occupé en partie par la cafétéria du musée, avec des ouvrages du 18e siècle et des instruments de musique… Et enfin le troisième, consacré à la révolution grecque et à ce qui s'était passé ensuite, des tableaux, des costumes et des photographies d'hommes importants du 19e et 20e siècle… Une visite très intéressante et pas ennuyeuse, pensa Duo en sortant… Il regarda alors sa montre… «presque 17h, heureusement qu'on a mangé avant d'aller visiter… quoique… il y avait un resto dans le musée…» Ils étaient restés dans le musée tout l'après-midi et ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Ils se dirent que puisqu'ils étaient près de Syntagma, ils pourraient retourner à Plaka et faire un peu de lèche-vitrine, puis manger en ville avant de rentrer, ce qui fut accepté par tout le monde… Les profs avaient en effet envoyé un message à Heero dans la matinée pour leur dire que l'équipe de résistants d'Athènes préférait s'occuper elle-même d'installer l'équipement et leur demandait de ne pas rentrer jusqu'à 19h… S'ils rentraient vers 21h cela laissait une bonne marge de manœuvre et ils seraient sûrs de ne pas les croiser… Finalement ils arrivèrent à l'appartement à 22h, ayant mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour choisir l'endroit où ils allaient manger et les plats… Duo avait même failli appeler Laura pour qu'elle lui explique le nom des plats, mais devant le regard assassin que lui lançait Heero, il avait vite rangé le téléphone, non sans un petit sourire…

De son coté Heero n'en menait pas large… «Mais pourquoi j'ai ce pincement au cœur quand il parle de Laura… Je ne comprends pas… Comme si ça me faisait mal de les voir ensemble… Comme si je ne voulais pas voir Duo avec quelqu'un d'autre… Pourtant je ne crois pas ressentir quelque chose pour lui… Je ne comprends pas…»(vii)

Une fois rentrés, les G-boys purent constater que le travail avait été bien fait et que toutes les pièces étaient désormais parfaitement insonorisées c'est donc sans appréhension qu'ils allèrent se coucher.

Le jour suivant fut consacré au musée de la guerre (viii), en tout cas une partie de la matinée… Pour ne pas dire toute la matinée… Il faut dire qu'il était particulièrement bien fait et intéressant, reprenant les thèmes du musée archéologique et du musée Bénaki, il retraçait très fidèlement l'histoire de la Grèce depuis les temps les plus anciens jusqu'à la dictature des colonels, époque où le musée avait été construit… Chaque salle était consacrée à une époque et rappelait les principaux évènements de la période… Un étage était entièrement consacré à Chypre, une île qui avait causé une polémique très forte entre la Grèce et la Turquie, un climat très tendu s'était ainsi instauré entre les deux pays et cela avait duré un certain temps (ix)… Enfin, au rez-de-chaussée, se trouvait une superbe collection d'armes que les G-boys s'attardèrent à contempler (x) jusqu'à ce que le gardien les mette dehors. Après cela ils flânèrent en ville l'après-midi et repérèrent les bâtiments qui pouvaient contenir des installations d'OZ.

Le jeudi ils partirent visiter Eleusis, un site en bord de mer, et la ville les intéressait aussi puisque selon leurs informations il y aurait une base de OZ à cet endroit-là.

Le site était immense… Il intéressait Duo puisqu'il était consacré aux divinités infernales… Le shinigami prit un grand plaisir à lire les indications sur la façon dont les anciens grecs adoraient les maîtres des morts… Plusieurs fois les autres durent lui dire d'avancer… La visite dura bien trois bonnes heures, site (immense le site) et musée (xi)… Quand ils en sortirent, ils allèrent se restaurer puis se baladèrent en ville pour trouver la base… Ce qui fut assez facile… Elle était tellement visible que c'était comme si les Ozis avaient mis des panneaux indicateurs pour les guider… En bord de mer dans un grand bâtiment… Les g-boys purent l'observer à leur aise depuis la terrasse d'un café ou des soldats venaient se reposer entre leurs tours de garde… Ils glanèrent aussi quelques renseignements utiles en écoutant les conversations… Apparemment OZ ne se doutait pas qu'ils étaient la… Ces crétins de soldats paraissaient tellement sereins… Comme en vacances (xii).

Finalement ayant tous les renseignements nécessaires, les g-boys reprirent la voiture pour rentrer à l'appartement. Ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant chinois dans l'une des rues du quartier puis ils filèrent se coucher… Du moins la plupart d'entre eux…

Tzuzuku

Aliciane: Partie tourisme… Terminée…

Duo: Et maintenant on entame quoi

Aliciane: La partie préparation de la mission et début d'apprentissage du grec pourquoi?

Duo: Pour rien, pour rien espérait autre chose

Aliciane: Non la partie que tu espères, elle viendra plus tard!

Duo: Ai rien dit moi…

Aliciane: Tu l'as pensé très fort

* * *

i)La signification exacte est mission grecque… Sinon ce serait Apostoli stin Ellada (Αποστολή στην Ελλ�δα) pour mission en Grèce.

ii) Pas bien ça

iii )Si ça vous intéresse le montage est fait!!!

iv) Ben vi pas abîmer les colonnes plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà… en plus un revolver dans la main d'un garçon de 15 ans c'est pas discret… L'est respectueux des règles le Hee-chan

v) Yatta!!!

vi) Très beau musée… dommage que je puisse pas faire la description de tous les costumes… j'adore les costumes grecs (Je fais partie d'un groupe de danse grecque aussi… Ca aide pour connaître les costumes)

vii) Va peut-être finir par comprendre le Hee-chan… Sentiments!!!

viii) Franchement j'en parle pas trop mais c'est mon musée préféré… pourquoi? facile j'étudie l'histoire de la Grèce et il est très bien fait sur ce plan-là… à voir si vous allez à Athènes… En plus il n'est pas dans les guides touristiques du coup personne n'y va

ix) Non je ne résumerai pas l'histoire de la crise chypriote… C'est pas fait pour…

x) Je suis tombée en admiration devant les katanas!!! Trop bien le musée… Et en général j'aime pas trop les armes… Mais là la collection d'armes blanches…

xi) Faut que j'y retourne ai pas pu le faire en entier… Snif!

xii) Pas gênés les ozis… La Grèce c'est les vacances pour eux… Et ces pauvres G-boys qui doivent aller à la fac…


	9. Repérages

Réponses aux reviews :

Florinoir : Hee-chan est vraiment très à la masse dans cette fic... Met du temps à comprendre. J'aime bien la mythologie moi aussi, comme beaucoup de choses qui se rapportent à la Grèce. Pour ce qui est de l'eau du robinet, il me semble qu'il y a des endroits où il est déconseillé de la boire mais ce n'est pas le cas des grandes villes... le seul problème c'est que parfois en été à cause de la sécheresse, il peut y avoir des restrictions.

Elliniki apostoli

Ελληνική Αποστολή (i)

Repérages

Disclamer:

Aliciane: Encore???

Duo: Ben aussi si tu arrêtais de faire des chapitres de 3-4 pages t'en aurais moins et ça serait plus simple

Aliciane: mais les aime bien moi mes 'tits chapitres

Duo: Ca veut dire que ça va être comme ça jusqu'à la fin?

Aliciane: oui!!! commence à écrire le chapitre

Duo: hep là… t'oublies pas quelque chose toi?

Aliciane: nan

Duo: t'es sure

Aliciane: fait l'innocente tout à fait

Duo sors un couteau Vraiment?

Aliciane larmes dans les yeux sont pas à moi

Duo c'est bien tu peux écrire le chapitre maintenant

Aliciane: merchi Duo!!! va écrire son chapitre

Par contre Laura, Yiorgos, Yola et Eftychia m'appartiennent… Ne pas emprunter sans ma permission

Couples: toujours pareil et toujours au même point: 343,12 et 21 qui se tournent autour mais rien de plus…

Genre: Les choses sérieuses commencent… Repérage de cibles (bases ozies à détruire), et début de l'apprentissage de cette langue merveilleuse et tellement facile et passionnante qu'est le grec (Duo: t'as fini de faire de la pub? Aliciane: ben quoi j'ai bien le droit de rêver de pouvoir avoir des élèves quand je serai prof (ii)? Duo: la fic c'est pas fait pour… Aliciane: le ferai plus promis…) et POV aussi… De Duo et de Heero, petite torture de Duo, très légère

Commentaires: dernier chapitre avant le véritable début de l'infiltration, normalement je pense faire à peu près cinq chapitres après celui-là, plus des annexes si on me les demande…

Place maintenant à la fic…

POV Duo (iii):

Cette fin de semaine s'annonce chargée… Après nous avoir fait faire du tourisme depuis qu'on est arrivés, les fins stratèges de notre groupe ont décidé que l'on repèrerait les bases ozies ces deux jours… Heureusement qu'on a pu repérer celle d'Eleusis hier… J'en revenais pas… Ces crétins d'ozis étaient comme en vacances, discutant de ce qui se passait dans la base comme si rien ne pouvait leur arriver… Vais leur lâcher Deathscythe au cul moi, vont voir si il peut rien leur arriver… Et puis depuis quand on discute de choses aussi importantes que la sécurité d'une base en dehors de cette base dans un café où il y a aussi des touristes? Faudrait peut-être mettre miss Psycho au courant… J'en parlerai avec Heero… Pour le faire APRES avoir détruit la base… Avant ça serait pas amusant… Ou avec G pourquoi pas… Ou le faire moi-même, je verrai… Bon en tout cas maintenant c'est 8h du mat' et Heero vient de rentrer dans la chambre avec apparemment la ferme intention de me réveiller… Comme si j'arrivais à dormir en sentant qu'il n'est plus dans la pièce… Eh oui! Vous avez bien compris, Duo Maxwell, marmotte professionnelle n'en est pas vraiment une… En tout cas pas dans un endroit que je ne connais pas… Dans notre ancienne planque oui je veux bien de cette description… Mais ici, dans une ville que je connais à peine, où les gens ne parlent même pas la langue commune, comment voulez-vous que je me sente en sécurité? Les autres jours? Les autres jours je faisais semblant de dormir et de me réveiller quand Heero ou Quatre venait pour ça… Aujourd'hui j'ai pas envie de faire semblant… Je dois stresser parce que j'ai pas envie d'aller voir cette base… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens que cette mission va mal se passer… Et je ne parle pas du repérage mais de la mission en elle-même… Sais pas, un pressentiment… Mais d'habitude les pressentiments de ce genre je les ai pas un mois avant… Ca doit être aussi cette histoire avec Hee-chan qui me travaille… Est-ce qu'il est réellement jaloux? Et pourquoi tout d'un coup il se montre gentil et me dit qu'il m'emmènera au cap Sounion après la mission? Bon on va arrêter de penser à ça, je crois bien qu'il se prépare à me réveiller là… Il s'approche du lit

- Duo, je sais que tu ne dors pas, alors lève toi et prépare toi ensuite on va devoir se partager les bases à repérer (iv)

- Bonjour à toi aussi Hee-chan

Depuis quand a-t-il repéré mon petit manège, je ne me risquerai pas à le lui demander, je plaque mon masque de joker sur le visage et je file dans la salle de bains. Après ma douche je me sens mieux… Peut-être que je suis simplement stressé à cause des cours de grec qui commencent la semaine prochaine… Ou plutôt dans trois jours…

/fin POV Duo

POV Heero (v)

Il est dans la salle de bain… Curieusement il ne m'a pas demandé comment je savais qu'il ne dormait pas… Peut-être savait-il que sa nervosité était visible et que c'était évident qu'il ne dormait pas… Duo… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ressens des choses envers lui… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… De l'amitié, de l'affection? Je n'en sais rien, on ne m'a jamais appris à avoir des sentiments, des émotions… Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit Duo qui réveille cette partie de moi… Je connais les mots et leur sens mais ils ne signifient rien pour moi… Pourtant je sens qu'au fond de moi je voudrais bien savoir… Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce pincement au cœur quand il parle de Laura? Je l'ai empêché de lui téléphoner avant-hier pour une raison qui m'est inconnue… Et je lui ai aussi promis de l'emmener au cap Sounion après la fin de cette mission… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Pourquoi voulais-je faire ça? Qu'est-ce que Duo a fait pour que je devienne comme ça? L'eau cesse de couler dans la salle de bain… me suis-je perdu aussi longtemps dans mes pensées? Je vais retourner à la cuisine, redevenir le perfect soldier qu'au fond de moi je ne pense plus être… Duo, je crois que tu as définitivement changé quelque chose en moi… Maintenant il faut que je comprenne quoi…(vi)

/fin POV Heero

Heero entra dans la cuisine au moment où on entendait Duo sortir de la salle de bains… Sur la table le petit déjeuner était prêt pour le retardataire… Qui fidèle à son habitude surgit dans la cuisine en lançant un «hello everybody!!» retentissant à la cantonade… Puis il se jeta sur le petit déjeuner qui l'attendait en remerciant Quatre de l'avoir préparé… Ceci fait les pilotes se réunirent autour de l'ordinateur de Heero afin de voir les emplacements des bases et se les répartir… Il y avait une bonne douzaine de bases et d'annexes dans Athènes et ses environs… Les bases les plus importantes, qu'ils repéreraient ce jour-là étaient au nombre de cinq, sans compter la base d'Eleusis qu'ils avaient déjà repéré, et celle du Pirée qu'ils repéreraient tous ensemble… Et détruiraient probablement la première quand leurs gundams seraient arrivés, à moins qu'ils ne le fassent avant… Ils verraient ça avec les profs… Pour le moment les bases accessibles en utilisant les transports en commun et dans les limites de la ville… Cinq… Comme eux… Une base chacun… Une dans le centre d'Athènes, à l'emplacement de l'ancienne Ecole Française d'Archéologie, pour Trowa (vii), une à Kifissia, dans une zone où se trouvaient avant de nombreux sièges de compagnies et des usines, Quatre accepta de s'en charger, une dans l'ancien ministère de la défense, dernier arrêt de l'une des rames de métro, Wufei dit qu'il irait, ne restaient pour Heero et Duo que les bases de Glyfada, en bord de mer et de Nea Philadelphia, dans un ancien complexe scolaire… Voyant que cette dernière n'attirait pas tellement Duo, Heero se l'attribua d'office en disant cependant à l'Américain qu'on ne l'envoyait pas au bord de la mer pour s'amuser… Celui-ci ne répondit même pas et se prépara pour son repérage… Quand il revint à la cuisine, il trouva tout le monde prêt à partir et des sandwichs qui semblaient l'attendre sur la table… Il fit un grand sourire à Quatre et fourra son pique-nique dans son sac… Si cette base était comme celle d'Eleusis il n'y aurait peut-être pas grand chose à repérer… De toute manière ils verraient bien…

Ils partirent donc chacun de leur coté… Trouvant des bases plus ou moins actives mais plus actives en tout cas que la base d'Eleusis, apparemment celles plus vers l'intérieur n'étaient pas les plus importantes et les quatre pilotes affectés à la surveillance s'en rendirent vite compte… Cependant elles pouvaient être prises comme des bases de repli et n'étaient pas pour autant négligeables… Quant à Duo, il se trouva face à une base qui était tout le contraire de celle d'Eleusis, très bien gardée tout d'abord… Il dut faire extrêmement attention pour ne pas se faire repérer, et très bien équipée aussi… La base s'étendait en effet sur une partie de la cote et avait une extension dans la baie, cela signifiait qu'ils devaient aussi avoir des navires (viii)… Duo se dirigea vers un endroit d'où il pourrait avoir un meilleur point de vue… Gagné! une dizaine de navires de guerre mouillaient à cet endroit… Mais pourquoi dans cette base et pas celle du Pirée… La fréquentation était peut-être une raison… Duo prit le plus de notes possible sur les relèves, le nombre de navires, de MS apparemment… Et le fait que la base semblait vraiment être importante… Il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un arrivait derrière lui jusqu'au moment où un coup sur la tête lui fit perdre connaissance (ix)…

- Abruti, dit une voix de femme alors que Duo reprenait connaissance… Tu aurais pu éviter de l'assommer… Maintenant s'ils savent qu'on connaît son apparence ils vont nous faire transférer…

- Oh ça va… Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il était de notre coté… Franchement un pilote de gundam… Ce gamin… On aura tout vu…

- Débrouille toi avec lui maintenant, moi je ne peux pas le faire…

Duo pensa reconnaître la voix et demanda d'une voix assez faible:

- Laura?

- Laura? dit la voix de l'homme… Il semblait troublé… Ah non vous devez confondre, elle elle s'appelle Eftychia… Désolé de vous avoir assommé, je pensais que vous étiez l'un des espions d'OZ et que vous m'aviez repéré

- Vous êtes de la résistance?

- Probablement plus pour longtemps… Aucun d'entre nous n'était censé vous voir… Je suppose que je vais être transféré dans une autre base… Mais pour le moment le plus important c'est de vous ramener à votre appartement… Nous allons prendre ma voiture et je vous laisserai au pied de l'immeuble… Vous pouvez vous lever?

Duo commença à se relever et y réussit assez bien, malgré le fait que sa tête tournait de façon insupportable et que ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher d'un moment à l'autre… Il fit deux pas avant que cela n'arrive et tomba presque évanoui… L'homme le rattrapa juste à temps et l'aida à s'asseoir… Il lui donna de l'eau que Duo but volontiers… Il se sentit un peu mieux après cela… L'homme l'aida à se remettre debout et à aller jusqu'à la voiture… Après l'avoir installé à l'intérieur, il lui dit qu'il pouvait dormir et qu'il le réveillerait:

- Merci… Mais je ne connais même pas votre nom

- Yiorgos… Et vous n'avez pas à me remercier… Après tout c'est de ma faute ce qui vous arrive…

La radio qu'il avait avec lui grésilla :

- Yiorgos, c'est Yola, on a appelé les supérieurs pour leur dire que tu raccompagnais le garçon… Ils veulent te voir dès que tu rentreras… Tu vas probablement être transféré quelque temps sur Thessalonique… Pour les documents que tu devais leur amener laisse les au garçon… Autre chose, les autres l'attendront à la porte de l'immeuble… Mais de façon à ce que tu ne les vois pas

- Bien reçu Yola… Yiorgos out

Duo perdit le fil de la conversation et s'endormit… Il ne se réveilla que quand son agresseur-sauveur le secoua… Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'ils étaient arrivés…

- Vous pourrez marcher jusqu'à la porte? Demanda Yiorgos

- Je crois dit Duo en sortant de la voiture… Il avait encore la tête qui tournait cependant… Et en entrant il faillit tomber… Heureusement deux bras le rattrapèrent et Heero lui dit:

- Tu devrais attendre d'être dans ton lit pour t'endormir

- Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour Hee-chan? Grogna Duo, en gémissant légèrement alors que son compagnon le soutenait jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuyait sur le bouton pour les amener à destination… Là il fut pris en charge par un Quatre format mère-poule inquiète qui l'aida à aller dans la chambre et à s'allonger, pour ensuite lui amener de quoi calmer son mal de tête… Il s'inquiéta un peu plus en se rendant compte que son ami était légèrement déshydraté et lui fit boire plusieurs verres d'eau avant d'aller lui chercher de quoi manger… L'Américain se sentait un peu mieux malgré le fait qu'il soit encore dans les vapes

- Apparemment vous savez déjà ce qui m'est arrivé…

- Oui et pour toi demain c'est pas de repérage… Tu vas te reposer… Apparemment il y est allé assez fort pour le coup et de plus d'après ce qu'on nous a dit la base que tu as eu à surveiller est la plus importante de la région… Pour le reste j'irai au Pirée demain avec Wufei pour repérer la base quand même et Quatre et Trowa s'occuperont des annexes…

- Ok, dit Duo alors que Quatre l'aidait à avaler une soupe… Il s'endormit immédiatement après.

- Sédatifs? demanda Heero

- Je pense que ce ne sont pas eux qui ont déjà agi… Par contre ils devraient lui permettre de dormir pendant assez longtemps pour récupérer

- Ok Quatre… Maintenant voyons les documents et les notes qu'il a prises pendant la journée… Et les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce pour voir les résultats de cette journée

Duo se réveilla le lendemain matin avec l'esprit brumeux… Il décida de paresser un peu au lit, se lever ne lui disait rien, finalement il se rendormit…

Son deuxième réveil, il le dut à Quatre qui entrait dans la chambre pour lui apporter à manger… Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était midi… Comment avait-il pu dormir aussi tard? En tout cas ça lui avait fait du bien… Tout d'un coup les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et passant la main derrière sa tête il s'aperçut qu'il avait une belle bosse… Il grimaça en passant les doigts dessus, elle était encore douloureuse, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait été totalement assommé après un coup pareil… Par contre le goût désagréable qu'il avait dans sa bouche et son premier réveil avec l'esprit brumeux n'en étaient pas la conséquence… Se tournant vers Quatre il lui dit d'un air de reproches:

- Vous m'avez drogué…

- Seulement pour te permettre de te reposer tranquillement… Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à dormir quand Heero n'est pas dans la chambre, et là tu avais vraiment besoin de te reposer… Pas seulement à cause du coup sur la tête… Apparemment le soleil avait aussi tapé assez fort hier… Et tu étais légèrement déshydraté quand tu es revenu… Léger coup de chaleur… Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de boire le grand verre d'eau que je viens de t'amener et ensuite tu pourras manger ce que je t'ai préparé

Duo sourit, sachant que son ami se montrait autoritaire pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude:

- Merci Quat'chan… Au fait tu me dois un récit toinon? (x)

Le jeune Arabe rougit:

- A une condition… Tu m'expliques ce que vous avez prévu avec Laura pour t'aider à conquérir Heero…

- Je ne pourrai jamais rien te cacher c'est ça?

- Il semblerait que non

- Au fait vous deviez pas repérer des annexes avec Trowa?

- Ben en fait hier en regardant les documents que les résistants t'ont confiés, on avait tous les renseignements nécessaires… Du coup il ne restait plus qu'à les vérifier… Et comme une personne seule suffisait pour ça, j'ai décidé de rester pour te tenir compagnie

- Eh! Je ne suis pas malade Quat'chan… Je suis en pleine forme, j'avais juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil c'est tout!

- Je le sais bien… C'est plus un prétexte pour pouvoir parler avec toi de comment te caser avec Heero et de ces derniers jours… Et ne prétends pas que tout allait bien… Tu sais bien que je sais parfaitement ce qu'il en est

- Tu sais que je te déteste des fois?

- Mais tu m'aimes aussi pour ça fit le blond avec un sourire qui ferait fondre même les glaciers les plus froids… Duo n'y résista pas et dans la seconde qui suivit les deux adolescents étaient en plein fou-rire.

Quand ils se furent calmés, Duo commença à expliquer à son ami ce qu'ils avaient prévu avec Laura… Puis celui-ci raconta son casage avec Trowa… Puis la discussion tourna sur le thème «maintenant faut trouver quelqu'un pour Wufei»… (xi)

L'après-midi passa très vite et lorsque les autres pilotes arrivèrent ils les trouvèrent installés dans le salon en train de discuter… Heero parut soulagé de voir que l'Américain allait bien (xii), mais il ne fit aucune réflexion… Il se contenta de dire, de même que Trowa, que les renseignements fournis par la résistance étaient fiables et très bien documentés. La soirée se passa calmement…

Le lendemain ils se levèrent et Heero mit presque immédiatement Duo devant une table avec devant lui un livre d'apprentissage du grec, cela malgré les protestations de l'Américain que cela n'attirait vraiment pas… Après s'être attiré plusieurs regards noirs et avoir reçu une menace de ne pas avoir le droit de manger à midi, il se résigna cependant à ouvrir le livre et à étudier, sous la surveillance du japonais qui faisait de même… Dans les autres chambres les autres faisaient la même chose (xiii).

Quand arriva l'heure de manger, ils avaient déjà étudié une grande partie du système nominal et du système verbal… Bien sûr il leur manquait le vocabulaire, mais ils commençaient à avoir les bases de la grammaire… Tous avaient de très grandes capacités d'apprentissage, même Duo quand il le voulait… Ce qui faisait qu'ils pouvaient apprendre une langue très rapidement… Et suivre des cours dans cette langue au bout d'un temps relativement cours… Pour le grec, cela s'avérait un peu plus délicat qu'habituellement puisque le système grammatical était très complexe par rapport aux autres langues qu'il leur avait été donné d'étudierxiv… Mais cela devrait être possible… Il le fallait, d'ici un mois ils devraient être prêts à suivre des cours à la fac… C'était nécessaire pour la mission…

L'après-midi fut aussi studieux que la matinée… Et ce fut des G-boys contents d'eux qui se couchèrent assez tôt le soir, prêts pour leur premier cours de grec le lendemain matin à 9h… Ils auraient cours tous les matins du lundi au vendredi de 9h à 13h, et un cours de renforcement de 14h à 17h pour acquérir les notions nécessaires pour suivre les cours à la fac… Ces deux cours seraient sanctionnés par un examen à la fin du mois… Examen qui les habiliterait ou pas à suivre les cours de la fac… Examen qu'il leur fallait absolument réussir.

Un mois plus tard, sortie de l'examen (xv)

- Enfin fini, je ne vais plus avoir à supporter les incessantes jérémiades de ce shazi!!!

- Mais Feifei j'aime pas étudier et pis vous avez pas été sympas avec moi non plus… Menacer de me priver de repas, m'attacher à ma chaise tant que j'avais pas fait les devoirs… C'est pas très gentil

- Bon maintenant qu'on a passé l'examen on va faire quoi? Demanda Wufei en bâillonnant l'Américain pour qu'il arrête de parler

- MMM!!! T'es pas marrant Fei!!! Tiens voilà Laura, dit l'Américain après avoir réussi à se libérer… Il alla alors vers la jeune fille avec laquelle il avait apparemment beaucoup sympathisé, au grand dam de Heero qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il n'aimait pas cette situation… Enfin il en serait bientôt libéré… Et dès que la mission serait finie il parlerait avec l'Américain pour essayer de comprendre… En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard… Mais trop tard pour quoi? (xvi) secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées, Heero vit les deux jeunes gens s'approcher et salua Laura d'un hochement de tête, celle-ci lui répondit poliment et dit bonjour aux autres tout aussi gentiment…

Ils discutèrent alors des cours qu'ils allaient suivre et il se trouva qu'ils suivraient avec Laura les cours de madame Makroyalou en littérature et de madame Briaux en traduction française… Ils se quittèrent donc après s'être souhaité un bon week-end… Ils se retrouveraient lelundi en cours de traduction.

Tzuzuku

Duo: Tu l'as fait long celui-la… et c'est quoi cette ellipse temporelle? et pourquoi c'est moi qui subis tout dans cette histoire

Aliciane: Tu subis tout parce qu'il faut bien donner à Heero des raisons de s'inquiéter… et l'ellipse temporelle c'est parce que j'avais pas envie de m'étendre sur la façon dont se déroulaient vos cours de grec… Au pire ça fera une annexe, rien de plus.

Duo: T'as quand même fait fort là… Un mois et trois jour en six pages

Alicianelui tire la langue

* * *

i) La signification exacte est mission grecque… Sinon ce serait Apostoli stin Ellada (Αποστολή στην ΕλλΎ?α) pour mission en Grèce. 

ii) Ce qui est désormais hautement improbable vu que j'ai changé de formation et que je ne prépare aucun concours de professorat

iii) Et Duo dit tout!!!

iv) L'est voyant Hee-chan? en tout cas ça le rend pas plus aimable

v) L'est perdu le Heechan… POV deux fois moins long que celui de Duo… normal…

vi) Il serait temps qu'il s'en rende compte non?

vii) Ne cherchez pas de lien direct entre les lieux et les personnages… J'ai cherché des endroits qui pourraient éventuellement abriter une base d'OZ… Encore que l'EFA est quand même assez petite… Mais avec d'autres bâtiments la côtoyant ça devrait faire l'affaire

viii) Ben vi faut bien que je donne le meilleur rôle à mon chouchou… Vous ne croyez pas?

ix) Pauvre Duo… rassurez vous il lui arrive rien de mal;p une bonne migraine c'est tout…

x) Perd pas le nord le duo… Et pis il a pas encore eu son récit…

xi) Ben vi… Vu que Quat est avec Tro, que Duo est bien épaulé pour conquérir Heero, faut bien trouver une autre victime pour les deux chefs entremetteurs… Et naturellement sur qui ça va tomber?

xii) Kawaii, Hee-chan s'inquiète pour son Dudule

xiii) Quand faut y aller faut y aller… Au travail les garçons!

Duo: Dixit celle qui laisse son mémoire en plan pour écrire la fic

Aliciane: L'est presque finie la fic… D'ici deux ou trois jours ça sera bon… Ensuite y aura plus que la correction à faire et après je me remets à Rhigas et à Barthélemy!

xiv) Sauf si quelqu'un veut que les pays d'Europe de l'est où il y a encore des langues avec un grand nombre de cas aient conservé leur propre langue dans toute leur complexité… Moi en tout cas je voulais faire de la Grèce un pays très conservateur sur le plan linguistique… Pour le reste on verra après…

xv) Oui oui je sais pas bien cette ellipse temporelle… Une possible annexe si on me le demande… Pas de quoi faire une vraie fic avec ça

xvi) Un mois plus tard et Heero en est toujours au même point… ça en devient désespérant…


	10. répartition des cours et quiproquos

Réponse à la review de Florinoir : faut pas me souhaiter courage pour la suite mais plutot me donner des baffes pour que je mette la suite en ligne... elle est finie depuis le début de l'été et corrigée depuis le mois de décembre... donc maintenant faut que je parvienne à me dire que je DOIS la mettre en ligne... c'est presque plus dur que me dire qu'il faut que je la corrige...

Donc, après deux mois d'attente (sérieux si je continue comme ca vous aurez la fin l'année prochaine... avec un peu de chance) je mets le chapitre 10... pour le chapitre 11, si j'arrive à me motiver... il devrait être en ligne dans la semaine... si j'y arrive pas ben... dans quelques mois...

Désolée pour le retard qu'a pris l'insupportable paresseuse que je suis dans les updates de cette fic...

Elliniki apostoli

Ελληνική Αποστολή (i)

Disclamer: La cohabitation avec les G-boys n'est pas toujours des plus faciles

Aliciane: Vi… Vais le dire, pas la peine de me menacer… Vous êtes vraiment insupportables vous le savez ça?

Duo: Arrete le bla-bla et dis le!

Aliciane: Sont pas à moi et après la fic ils repartent chez qui les veut… J'aurai bien gardé Duo un peu plus longtemps mais tous ensemble c'est infernal… Pourtant j'étais gentille moi… Mais ils étaient pas d'accord pour que j'écrive une fic alors…

Par contre Laura, Alexandros, Mesdames (kyries) Makroyalou et Briaux sont à moi ça j'en suis sure (pourquoi c'est jamais les persos qu'on veut qui sont à nous? Laura: Eh! Aliciane: Mais non je parlais pas de toi! Parlais des profs! Laura: J'espère bien!)

Couples: toujours 3+4+3 et 2+1 et 1+2 qui tourne en rond

Genre: Résumé de cours (ai pas eu envie de les écrire… Sera sur demande… Si je suis motivée), vie étudiante en général et repérage de ozies pour les g-boys… Club, séduction et drague aussi dans cette partie… Heero jaloux? Mais pas du tout! On y croit tous;p… un peu plus de détails? LISEZ!

Le samedi, les garçons se penchèrent sur les divers emplois du temps qu'ils avaient afin de déterminer quels cours ils suivraient et comment ils se les partageaient…

Je veux suivre les même cours que Laura! disait Duo

Tu les suivras mais tu risque d'en avoir un ou deux en plus…

Pas grave… Mais les cours où il y a Laura c'est pour moi!

Oui Duo… On a compris…

Et ils se replongèrent dans l'emploi du temps.

Voici quels étaient les cours de littérature grecque:

1ere année: Avec madame Frankilia, lundi 10h-12h et vendredi 9h-12h ou alors mardi 15h-17h et mercredi 12h-15h

2eme année: Section philologie classique: lundi 13h-15h et jeudi 11h-14h avec madame Vassiliaki

Section littérature du moyen age et littérature moderne: mardi 12h-14h et jeudi 13h-16h avec madame Makroyalou

Section linguistique: lundi 12h-15h et mardi 12h-14h avec monsieur Anthopoulos

3eme année: Section philologie classique: mardi 9h-11h et jeudi 14h-17h avec monsieur Antiochopoulos

Section littérature du moyen-age et moderne: Lundi 9h-11h et jeudi 9h-12h avec madame Antoniliou

Section linguistique: comme en philologie classique

4eme année: Pour toutes les sections: lundi 14h-17h et mardi 13h-16h avec monsieur Dilasmos ou alors mercredi 11h-13h et vendredi 13h-15h avec monsieur Stavrotalekos

Les cours de traduction avec madame Briaux: lundi 10h-12h ou 12h-14h, et vendredi 11h-13h et 13h-15h

Les cours de littérature française

Mercredi 11h-12h et jeudi 13h-14h ou mercredi 12h-13h et jeudi 12h-13h ou jeudi 11h-12h et vendredi 10h-11h avec madame Aleki sur le 18e siècle

Lundi 14h-16h et mardi 13h-15h ou Mercredi 13h-15h ou vendredi 9h-11h avec madame Diamanti sur le 17e siècle

Eh bien c'est intéressant dit Duo en réprimant son envie de bailler (ii)

Les autres ne relevèrent pas la remarque.

Bon Duo vu que tu tiens à être avec Laura tu iras aux cours de littérature de première année les lundi 10h-12h et les vendredi 9h-12h… Je les suivrai également… Ensuite tu suivras avec Laura les cours de littérature de deuxième année avec madame Makroyalou les mardi 12h-14h et jeudi 13h-16h, et les cours de traduction les lundi 12h-14h et les vendredi 13h-15h, ainsi que les cours de littérature du 17e les lundi 14h-16h et vendredi 9h-11h

Eh pourquoi autant? (iii)

T'inquiète pas pour certains cours je pense qu'on saura dès le départ si ce sont des ozis ou pas (iv)

Pour Quatre: mardi 15h-17h et mercredi 12h-15h pour 1ere année de littérature, lundi 13h-15h et jeudi 11h-14h pour deuxième année, mardi 9h-11h et jeudi 14h-17h pour troisième année et lundi 10h-12h et vendredi 11h-13h pour la traduction

Ok

Trowa: lundi 12h-15h et mardi 12h-14h pour littérature et lundi 10h-12h et vendredi 11h-13h pour la traduction et mercredi 12h-13h et jeudi 12h-13h pour littérature française 18e

…(v)

Wufei: Lundi 9h-11h et jeudi 9h-12h, mercredi 11h-13h et vendredi 13h-15h pour la littérature, lundi 12h-14h et vendredi 11h-13h pour la traduction, et Lundi 14h-16h et mardi 13h-15h pour la littérature 17e

Bien

Pour ma part, les cours de littérature: lundi 10h-12h et vendredi 9h-12h: lundi 14h-17h et mardi 13h-16h, de littérature française 18e: Mercredi 11h-12h et jeudi 13h-14h et j'assisterai au cours de traduction qui a lieu le vendredi de 13h-15h.

Ils vaquèrent à des occupations diverses le week-end, commençant les recherches sur les professeurs qu'ils auraient… recherches qui n'aboutirent pas à grand chose (vi).

Le lundi la semaine commença avec les premiers cours… Heureusement que Duo avait la plus grande partie de ses cours avec Laura ou Heero parce que sinon il se serait probablement endormi… Ou aurait fui à toutes jambes. La prof de littérature de première année était une jeune femme assez sympathique à première vue mais on voyait en regardant sa carrure qu'elle était assez musclée et qu'elle avait du subir un entraînement quelconque… Il leur fallait donc la surveiller de près, ce que Heero se chargea de faire (vii). Madame Briaux était une femme énergique d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui plut tout de suite aux G-boys… elle les informa notamment à la fin de la semaine qu'apparemment les informations disant que les professeurs de littérature française pouvaient être impliqués étaient totalement erronés… Ce qui coïncida avec les découvertes des G-boys, puisque les-dits professeurs étaient des femmes d'un certain age avec une carrure assez faible (viii)… Cette information leur plut d'autant plus qu'ils avaient cru devenir fous pendant leurs cour en les entendant leur dicter les livres à étudier au lieu de leur fournir une étude plus approfondie… Ils pourraient s'en passer désormais. Un autre professeur à surveiller était le professeur de littérature de Duo et Laura en seconde année… une femme d'un certain age acariâtre comme c'est pas possible et ressemblant à une sorcière (dires de Duo, confirmés par Laura et approuvés par les autres après avoir vu la femme) se déplaçant avec une canne mais semblant avoir l'habitude de commander et d'être obéie… Bizarrement les professeurs hommes furent innocentés les uns après les autres tandis que les femmes étaient toutes suspectes dans le département de Littérature grecque. Pendant le week-end Heero hacka dans leurs dossiers afin de tout vérifier, ou plutôt lança la recherche… Ils devaient aussi aller voir Howard qui était arrivé au Pirée avec les Gundams… les attaques étaient prévues pour la fin de la semaine…

Le samedi soir, Laura et Duo le traînèrent en boite sous prétexte qu'il fallait qu'ils s'amusent un peu aussi, les autres avaient décliné l'invitation pour diverses raisons… Duo se fit draguer par un garçon assez charmant (ix) tandis que Laura discutait avec Heero… Celui-ci, voyant le manège du garçon ne quittait pas Duo des yeux, prêt à intervenir s'il avait besoin d'aide:

Tu ne le crois pas capable de se défendre tout seul? lui demanda Laura

Je l'en sais parfaitement capable mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être inquiet

Aurais-tu par hasard des sentiments pour lui?

C'est un ami et mon colocataire, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ça ne me plairait pas… je reviens

Heero se leva de table et s'approcha de la piste de danse, regardant Duo qui se déhanchait de façon merveilleuse au milieu, en duo quasi parfait avec le dragueur de service… «Pourquoi ça me plait pas… Pourquoi je trouve Duo si attirant? J'aimerais être à la place de ce garçon mais je n'ose pas y aller pourquoi?»(x)

Vas-y tu en meurs d'envie, fit Laura

Heero sursauta… Il n'avait pas entendu la jeune fille arriver… Y aller… Non… Il ne pourrait jamais.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse au moment où le DJ passait un disque entraînant, une chanson datant de 2004… Heero avait entendu Duo la fredonner une ou deux fois… 'shake it' c'était ça le titre de la chanson (xi). Duo vint alors danser avec eux, le garçon fit de même, continuant à draguer outrageusement Duo… Heero sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez… Finalement il se décida à agir et fit signe à Duo qu'il était temps de rentrer… Ils retrouvèrent Laura au bar avec des amis… Elle leur dit qu'elle rentrerait plus tard… Ils la laissèrent donc là à s'amuser.

Pourquoi tu veux qu'on rentre aussi tôt?

Parce qu'on a beaucoup de choses à faire et que demain il faut qu'on se lève tôt pour aller au pirée.

Dis plutôt que c'est à cause d'Alekos

Alekos?

Alexandros, le type avec qui je dansais, un mec super sympa…

Qui te draguait de façon plus qu'évidente aussi…

Et alors? Tu es jaloux?(xii)

…

Ca alors c'est vraiment le comble… Monsieur je-ne-m'interesse-pas-à-mes-coequipiers-en-dehors-de-ce-qui-a-trait-aux-missions-et-je-ne-leur-témoigne-même-pas-d'amitié se permet d'être jaloux parce qu'un garçon en boite tente de me séduire!

Ce n'est pas de la jalousie… Je te rappelle qu'on est ici pour une mission…

Mission, mission t'as que ce mot à la bouche… Mais t'es pas entouré que par des robots Heero, on est des êtres humains et on a aussi besoin de se détendre… T'as peut-être subi un entraînement qui a annihilé toutes tes capacités à ressentir mais ce n'est pas le cas pour moi… et parfois j'aime bien me laisser draguer par les gens… Parce que la personne que je voudrais vraiment ne se rend même pas compte que j'existe! J'en ai ma claque de tes crises de jalousie Yuy, vraiment ma claque… Si t'as des sentiment t'as qu'à les montrer pas les dissimuler derrière l'argument missions, et surtout pas pour ce qui est de la jalousie! J'espère que tu réfléchiras à ce que je viens de te dire avant de me reparler… En attendant moi ce soir j'irai dormir dans la salon… Pas vraiment envie de partager ma chambre avec l'iceberg insensible qui ne veut pas admettre ses erreurs! Tu m'as fait ce coup là par rapport à Laura, tu me le refais pour Alekos… Ce sera qui la prochaine fois? Hilde? Quatre? Ils sont très proches de moi eux aussi… C'est pas pour autant que je suis amoureux d'eux…(xiii)

Duo tint parole et une fois arrivés à l'appartement, il prit son sac de couchage dans les affaires qu'il avait apporté et alla s'installer dans le salon. Le cœur de Heero se brisa en voyant ça… ce n'était pas autant le discours de l'Américain où le fait qu'il aille dormir ailleurs qui lui faisait mal, bien que cela l'atteignait aussi, c'est surtout l'immense détresse et l'immense tristesse qu'il avait vues dans ses yeux quand celui-ci lui avait parlé… Cette mission devait se finir au plus vite… Il devait vraiment pouvoir parler avec Duo et mettre les choses au clair…

Le lendemain en se levant Quatre trouva Duo somnolant sur le canapé… Il ne pouvait pas dire dormir parce qu'il était évident que l'américain avait passé une nuit blanche et qu'il n'était pas en pleine forme… Après avoir jeté un regard à Trowa qui venait d'entrer, il entreprit de réveiller Duo, le temps de l'aider à aller s'installer confortablement dans le lit le plus petit de leur chambre et de le calmer afin qu'il puisse prendre quelques heures de sommeil… Il sentait avec son empathie que quelque chose s'était produit la veille, quelque chose qui avait autant touché l'américain que le Japonais… Il sentait leurs émotions tourmentées et leur peine… Il sentait aussi le fait que le Japonais était totalement désorienté (xiv)… Trowa vint s'asseoir près de lui:  
- Tu veux que j'aille parler à Heero?

Oui je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que le plan de Duo et Laura a été un véritable fiasco… Ou peut-être pas mais quelque chose a dû mal se passer…(xv)

J'y vais… Je te raconterai ce que j'aurai compris ensuite.

Ok je pense que je vais attendre que Duo se réveille pour lui parler… Il faudra qu'ils parlent tous les deux ensuite mais ce qui s'est passé ne doit pas les empêcher de faire la mission

Mission… Vous avez que ce mot à la bouche… Marmonna Duo

Tu ne dormais pas?

Pas vraiment… Quatre… Pourquoi il veut pas me l'avouer? Pourquoi il me fait souffrir ainsi? Je pensais que la soirée d'hier soir déclencherait quelque chose mais rien… Il m'a fait rentrer parce qu'aujourd'hui on devait se lever tôt pour préparer la mission! Tu parles d'un prétexte… Tout ça parce que monsieur se dénie le droit à tout sentiment et refuse de voir qu'il est jaloux… Parce que maintenant j'en suis sûr…

Duo se mit alors à pleurer silencieusement, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter… Il les essuya en se reprochant:

Boys don't cry!

Arrête de te faire du mal Duo... Trowa est allé parler à Heero, il va essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux… Pendant ce temps tu devrais te reposer… On n'ira voir Howard que cet après-midi… et s'il te voit dans cet état là il va s'inquiéter… Pleure si ça te fait du bien, tu sais bien que tu peux te le permettre avec moi…

Merci Quatre, dit doucement Duo avant de se réfugier dans les bras ouverts qui lui étaient tendus et de poser son visage sur le torse de l'Arabe. Il sanglota pendant une bonne demi-heure, Quatre lui caressant le dos et lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, puis il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par ses émotions et sa nuit blanche(xvi). Quatre le recoucha et remonta les couvertures sur lui. Trowa entra dans la pièce à ce moment là… Il lança un regard interrogateur à son amant qui le suivit hors de la pièce et referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Comment il va?

Il a fini par s'endormir… L'histoire avec Heero l'a vraiment fait souffrir… Il sait parfaitement les sentiments de Heero à son égard mais il voudrait que celui-ci les lui dise clairement.

Heero commence à peine à comprendre ce qu'il ressent Quatre, je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit capable de le dire à Duo dans l'immédiat.

Trowa il faut faire quelque chose sinon ça va les bouffer… Duo est à bout et les crises de jalousie de Heero n'arrangent rien… L'autre jour c'est plus le fait que Heero a participé à la blague de Wufei qui lui a fait du mal que la blague en elle-même… Du coté de Heero il se rend bien compte que Duo a pris une place importante dans sa vie… Maintenant il faudrait qu'il l'accepte et qu'il accepte de ressentir sentiments et émotions.

Je suis parvenu à le lui faire comprendre… par contre il ne parlera pas à Duo avant la fin de la mission… Il refuse de laisser cela interférer dans le déroulement de la mission…

Quel âne bâté celui-la aussi!

Duo t'as dit le discours qu'il lui a fait?

Non mais venant de Duo je m'attends à tout…

On peut dire qu'il lui a plus ou moins avoué ses sentiments et qu'il a tenté de faire comprendre à Heero les siens…

Et?

Ce que Heero en a retenu… Au niveau du sens, pas au niveau des mots puisque je crois qu'il m'a ressorti les paroles de Duo mot pour mot, c'est que Duo était vraiment blessé et que c'était à cause de lui… Ce qui l'a le plus choqué c'est que pas une fois dans son discours Duo n'a employé son surnom… Il l'a appelé Heero et ensuite Yuy…

Aie… Mauvais signe… Duo a vraiment été blessé et je suppose que pour Heero ça doit être pareil… Je vais quand même appeler Laura et discuter avec elle… Il ne faut pas laisser cette situation s'envenimer.

Quatre alla donc chercher le téléphone et appela la jeune fille, laquelle, mise au courant de la situation, dit à Quatre qu'elle tenterait d'arranger les choses… En espérant que Duo veuille bien lui reparler… Elle le verrait le lendemain en cours…

Duo se reposa jusqu'au dernier moment… Quatre veillant bien à ce que personne ne vienne le déranger… Il fut réveillé une heure avant le départ par le blond qui lui amenait de quoi manger… Il n'était pas encore en pleine forme mais suffisamment pour parvenir à remettre son masque et à donner le change face aux autres… Surtout face à Heero.

J'ai appelé Laura, elle voudrait essayer d'arranger la situation… Elle est désolée que ça se soit mal passé

Elle y est pour rien… C'est ma faute j'ai pas arrêté Alekos et c'est allé un peu trop loin… Je suis un crétin fini.

Ne dit pas ca… On va trouver un moyen d'arranger la situation

Je voudrais vraiment te croire Quat'chan… Vraiment…

Il mangea en silence puis il se prépara pour affronter les autres…

Tzuzuku

Duo: Là t'es cruelle… Couper à cet endroit!

Aliciane: ricane J'ai mes raisons pour le faire

Duo: T'as décidé de me faire souffrir?

Aliciane: Et encore t'as pas vu la suite

Duo: Je veux être avec mon Hee-chan moi!

Aliciane: Trois ou quatre chapitres et un epilogue encore… J'approche de la fin!

* * *

i) La signification exacte est mission grecque… Sinon ce serait Apostoli stin Ellada (Αποστολή στην Ελλ�δα) pour mission en Grèce.

ii) D'accord avec lui, rien de mieux que lire les emplois du temps

iii) T'inquiète pas vais les réduire!

iv) Bien vu Heero!

v) Toujours aussi bavard le Trowa… Traduction pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris: ok

vi) Ben vi les ozis sont bien camouflés

vii) Eh ben Heero… Bon ok c'est peut-être une ozie… Mais ensuite faut pas être jaloux avec Duo!

viii) Pour une fois que les apparences ne sont pas trompeuses! Bon d'accord j'ai trouvé leurs emplois du temps trop chargés…

ix) Vous devinez qui c'est… Non? Dommage parce que je vous le dirai pas:p… Comment ça vous allez me tuer? non pas possible ça… sinon pas de fin! nananananèèèèèèèèère!

x) Et voilà notre Hee-chan en pleine crise existentielle… Dur d'apprendre qu'on a des sentiments quand on est un iceberg!

xi) Pas de commentaires sur la chanson… Elle est chantée par Sakis Rouvas et c'est la chanson de la Grèce pour l'eurovision.

xii) Attention Duo s'énerve… Rien ne va plus

xiii) Y a pas à dire, un Dudule en colère ça fait des dégâts

Duo: Tu veux tester?

Aliciane: Nan merci

xiv) Ben y a de quoi… Duo lui a jeté ses sentiments à la figure et lui as aussi expliqué les siens… Heero vient d'apprendre qu'il était humain!

xv) Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire

xvi) Pauvre Dudule suis méchante avec lui… Mais ça va s'arranger tu verras


	11. début des cours et des problèmes

Réponse aux reviews

Florinoir : ben Duo fait ce qu'il peut pour que Hee-chan comprenne... mais il s'y prend pas vraiment de la bonne façon... Sinon vais me dépecher de mettre la suite en ligne... Pas taper (bon ok je le mérite mais pas taper quand même Duo : t'es pas un peu contradictoire là ? Aliciane : t'es revenu depuis quand toi ? Duo : ben vu que t'avance pas dans la mise en ligne de cette fic et dans l'écriture du cross-over suis venu voir si t'avais pas besoin d'aide... Aliciane : c'est vrai y a aussi le cross-over... pour en savoir plus c'est dans mon profil... Duo : mets ton chapitre en ligne ! Aliciane pensive: ... cross-over... deathfic... non ai mieux... )

Elliniki apostoli

Ελληνική Αποστολή (i)

Disclamer: …

Duo: Ah elle a commencé le nouveau chapitre… Mais… L'est où? regarde l'ordi et voit qu'il y a une deuxième fenêtre sur une fic de Yami-chan Ok vais la chercher

Duo arrive chez Yami-chan et se trouve devant Aliciane en pleine discussion

Aliciane-beta: Raté Draco… Je VEUX la suite! (de la fic de Yami)

Draco: Pas vrai si elle aussi elle s'y met, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge

Duo: Tu trouves aussi?

Aliciane: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? Rentre à l'appartement tout de suite j'en ai pas fini avec toi d'ailleurs

Duo: Ben j'étais venu voir pourquoi t'écrivais pas le chapitre 11

Aliciane: J'arrive… Continue Miss Yami, je suis de tout cœur avec toi… Et bon courage avec Draco _prends Duo par le bras et retourne écrire sa fic Gundam Wing_ Pardon pour l'intrusion du baka de service… Faut que je l'attache la prochaine fois que je sors…;-)… Viens toi on y retourne

Duo: Elle est pas contente parce que je viens la chercher pour le disclamer

Aliciane: Duo tu viens?

Duo: Vi ciao tout le monde… Et moi aussi ai bien aimé la fic! continue à embêter ces persos Yami (pendant ce temps elle nous laisse un peu de répit)

Draco: NAAAAANNNN PIIIIIIIIITIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

De retour chez Aliciane:

Duo: Tu sais pourquoi suis venu?

Aliciane: Gnagnagna sont pas à moi

Couples: 343, 12 et 21 dans l'impasse pour le moment

Genre: déprime de Duo, cours, début des problèmes

Quand Duo fut prêt à partir, ils prirent la voiture pour aller au Pirée retrouver Howard. Le trajet fut plus silencieux que d'habitude, Duo parla avec Quatre mais il était visible que son entrain était forcé… Finalement il arrêta de jouer la comédie, mit ses écouteurs et s'endormit contre la vitre. Wufei jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur, puis voyant cela, il regarda Heero qui était assis sur le siège passager de la voiture et semblait inquiet(ii)… Il regardait la route mais on pouvait voir qu'il mourrait d'envie de se retourner afin de savoir ce qui justifiait ce silence soudain… Wufei soupira, ces deux la étaient décidément irrécupérables… Ils mourraient d'envie d'être ensemble et en même temps aucun des deux ne voulait faire le premier pas… Cela ne plaisait pas à Wufei et si la petite scène de la veille pouvait leur permettre de se mettre ensemble, cela serait pour le mieux, même s'il aurait à supporter deux couples déchaînés et risquait de saigner du nez beaucoup plus souvent qu'il ne le faisait déjà… Si ça faisait revenir le Duo qu'il connaissait ça valait bien un petit désagrément…

Heero arrête de t'agiter, il s'est endormi

Hn

Wufei soupira et se concentra de nouveau sur la conduite de la voiture… Heero s'était replongé dans son activité précédente, à savoir regarder la route comme si elle était passionnante…

Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard au port et il leur fallut un quart d'heure pour trouver le bateau d'Howard… Une fois à destination, Quatre secoua légèrement Duo pour le réveiller, lequel reprit de façon quasi-immédiate son masque souriant, même si ses yeux le démentaient. Il fila vers le bateau et commença à discuter avec les Sweepers… Cependant cela n'empêcha pas Howard de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le jeune homme… Il ne voulait pas pour autant lui demander, sachant que si ça touchait vraiment le garçon cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien… Il posa donc la question à celui qui serait selon lui le plus à même de lui répondre, même si un coup d'œil du côté de Heero lui avait permis de se douter qu'il n'était pas étranger aux problèmes du natté… Il se dirigea donc vers Quatre pour comprendre ce qui se passait, et ce que l'Arabe lui expliqua ne lui plut guère «ils se font plus de mal que de bien en continuant ainsi… Si ça continue ça finira très mal» pensa-t-il. Cependant il ne dit rien, jugeant qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de leurs affaires.

Les pilotes travaillèrent sur leurs gundams jusqu'à une heure assez tardive de l'après-midi et se consultèrent avec Howard pour décider du sort de la base du Pirée… Ils décidèrent de ne pas la détruire pour ne pas éveiller l'attention et ne pas attirer l'attention de OZ sur eux.(iii)

Ils repartirent finalement du bateau, assez fatigués par cette journée.

Des que les Sweepers ne purent plus les voir, Duo posa sa tête contre la fenêtre, écouteurs sur les oreilles, et s'endormit rapidement, couvé par le regard de Quatre. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire de même dans les bras de Trowa. Wufei était occupé à conduire et Heero fixait de nouveau la route.

Le trajet de retour, plus long qu'à l'aller, dura deux heures, deux heures dans des embouteillages qui faillirent rendre Wufei dingue(iv). Ils arrivèrent finalement au pied de l'immeuble. Trowa avait réveillé quatre juste un peu avant et ce dernier avait réveillé Duo… Ils mangèrent puis filèrent chacun dans leur chambre respective… Duo n'adressa pas un regard à Heero et s'effondra sur son lit à peine entré dans le chambre… Il parut s'endormir immédiatement. Le Japonais, voyant qu'il ne ferait aucun effort pour s'installer correctement, se décida, au bout de quelques minutes passées à l'observer, à l'installer confortablement… Il lui sortit donc ses chaussures, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller et, après l'avoir installé plus confortablement, il le recouvrit de sa couverture… Ensuite il alla se coucher à son tour, ne remarquant même pas que l'Américain, les yeux à peine entr'ouverts, souriait légèrement et faisait mine de dire, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, «Merci Hee-chan»… Il s'était en effet rendu compte que son compagnon approchait, mais fatigué par les évènements de la veille et de la journée et par le manque de sommeil, il avait préféré comme s'il ne se rendait compte de rien, sachant que le moindre geste pouvait rendre l'autre méfiant et le faire arrêter… Néanmoins, confortablement installé et rassuré par rapport à Heero, il s'endormit rapidement quand l'autre fut couché et la lumière éteinte.

Le lendemain c'est Quatre qui vint le réveiller… sentant qu'il n'était plus dans un état d'esprit aussi confus que la veille, l'Arabe se réjouit en espérant que cela irait en s'améliorant… En effet, même si l'Américain était toujours assez déprimé, il semblait avoir retrouvé l'espoir et ce simple espoir l'aidait plus facilement à conserver son sourire habituel.

Le cours de la matinée, que Heero suivait également fut une torture pour Duo… Le Japonais l'avait ignoré toute la matinée… Il eut un peu le temps de parler avec Laura le temps que la prof de traduction arrive et il la rassura sur le fait qu'il allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, de même qu'Alexandros qui lui dit-elle s'en voulait d'avoir causé ces problèmes… Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps, la prof venait d'entrer:

Καλιμέρα σας ! Λοίπον, σημέρα κανούμε τον κειμενο αφορΠτο Μεταξουργειο. Που θέλει να διαβασει το κειμενο ; Kalimèrra sas! Lipon, simèrra kanoumè ton kiméno afora to Metaxourryio. Pou théli na diavasi to kiméno/ Bonjour à tous, bon, aujourd'hui nous allons faire le texte au sujet du Metaxourgeion. Qui veut lire le texte?

Une des éleves lut le texte puis le prof demanda:

ΚαλΠτώρα κυριε Maxwell μπορείτε να τον μεταφρασετε ; Kala, Tora kyrié Maxwell borité na ton métafrasété / Bien, maintenant Monsieur Maxwell pouvez vous le traduire?

Ναι Κυρια Nai Kyria / Oui Madame

Duo traduit donc le début du texte, puis d'autres élèves prirent sa suite. A la fin du cours la prof fit signe à Duo qu'elle désirait lui parler… Il resta donc à attendre que les derniers élèves soient partis, enjoignant Laura de ne pas l'attendre pour des raisons évidentes…

On a un problème 02

Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu des fuites et que OZ sache que vous êtes ici

QUOI?

Calmez vous, crier pourrait attirer du monde

A ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit, ils se tournèrent vers elle… Et furent soulagés en constatant que ce n'était que Wufei.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maxwell? Je t'ai entendu du couloir…

Problème

C'est à dire?

Apparemment OZ sait qu'on est là…

Quoi?

Désolée 05 mais c'est exact, nous avons eu des fuites

Une taupe?

Madame Briaux hocha la tête.

En fait j'étais venu chercher 02, on a des choses à préparer… Et d'après ce que vous venez de me dire, c'est encore plus urgent que ce que l'on pensait

Je viens. Au revoir madame… Faites attention à vous!

Vous aussi

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la pièce laissant la prof finir de ranger ses affaires.

Elle n'entendit pas quand la porte se rouvrit et que quelqu'un se dressa dans la pièce, elle sursauta quand une voix se fit entendre

Vous devriez être plus prudente

Vous m'avez fait peur, vous pourriez faire un peu plus de bruit en arrivant

Je ne pense pas qu'un soldat de OZ en ferai plus que moi s'il venait pour vous tuer… Il faudrait que vous soyez plus sur vos gardes

Et vous aussi… vous avez eu des nouvelles de la taupe? On sait qui c'est?

Oui, malheureusement on sait qui c'est… C'est ça le problème

Alors?

La seule personne à part vous et moi qui ait vu le pilote 02

Yiorgos?

Il n'est jamais rentré à la base ce soir là… Et on l'a vu l'autre jour vêtu d'un uniforme de OZ avec d'autres soldats… Quand je pense que je lui faisais confiance…

Vous voulez dire qu'il sait que vous êtes aussi infiltrée?

Non, pas plus qu'il ne me connaît par autre chose que mon nom de code… Il n'a jamais réellement vu à quoi je ressemblais… Mais c'était un de mes compagnons de travail les plus fidèles en apparence, je ne m'en serait jamais doutée

Je suis désolée pour vous… Par contre nous allons devoir redoubler de vigilance… Que savait-il exactement?

Que les G-boys étaient infiltrés, la description de 02, qu'un prof était un agent et qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre infiltré… Par contre la date de début des opérations lui était inconnue… Que ce soit l'infiltration des pilotes ou la mienne, sans compter nos véritables noms.

On aura eu de la chance sur ce point… J'espère qu'ils ne soupçonneront pas que vous puissiez y être mêlée

Vous devriez faire plus attention par contre, on ne sait pas depuis combien de temps exactement ils ont ces informations… Ils ont du faire des recherches…

Faites très attention vous aussi et ne vous préoccupez pas de moi

Bien madame. Au revoir

Au revoir

Et la mystérieuse personne quitta la salle de cours, laissant la prof seule.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à faire de même… Elle alla à sa voiture et commença à prendre la route qu'elle prenait habituellement… Quand soudain elle s'aperçut qu'elle était suivie… Elle regarda et vit des hommes armés, elle sentit que s'il y avait un problème ils n'hésiteraient pas à se servir de leurs armes. Elle entra un code d'urgence sur sa radio et attendit… Pendant ce temps elle quitta la route quelle devait prendre pour se diriger vers les montagnes… Sa radio grésilla:

Oui, Denver Boston

Problème

Rapport

Filature

Dangerosité

Soldats armée et probablement entraînés

Lieu

Vers Kaissariani

RV à l'embranchement

Bien Denver Boston outv

La conversation se terminait à peine qu'elle sentait le premier choc… Elle comprit immédiatement: «ils veulent m'envoyer dans le ravin» se dit-elle… Si elle atteignait l'embranchement elle serait sauvée, il fallait qu'elle tienne jusque là… Elle voyait presque l'embranchement quand vint le second choc, et elle faillit perdre le contrôle cette fois-ci, le véhicule fit une légère embardée… Le troisième choc eut lieu juste au moment ou elle atteignait l'embranchement… Elle pensa «juste à temps» avant d'être précipitée dans le ravin par les voitures qui la suivaient… Puis ce fut le trou noir…

Depuis les hauteurs deux personnes observaient la scène et regardaient les voitures s'en aller sans s'arrêter:

C'était juste Dré, dit la jeune femme

Oui Efi, très juste… J'espère qu'ils ont pu la tirer de la…

La radio grésilla à ce moment la:

Ano répondez ici Kato

Ici Ano répondit la jeune fille, rapport!

Récupération réussie, élimination du véhicule finie, opération terminée, sauvetage réussi… On se voit plus tard, Kato out

Nai Ano out.

Le jeune homme la regarda :

C'est bon tout va bien, elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle

Tu es inquiète… pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas arrêter?

Parce que je ne peux pas… Il faut que je finisse cette opération… et j'ai d'autant plus de raisons de la finir maintenant

Même si tu risques ta vie pour ça?

Je ne mourrai pas Dré

Et qui me le confirmera?

Je ne mourrai pas parce que j'ai la meilleure des raisons de vivre…

Et laquelle?

Toi dit elle en l'embrassant

Dis leur au moins qui tu es…

Trop dangereux

Pour eux ou pour toi?

Les deux… Et puis si les profs l'apprennent je serai totalement écartée

Et si ton grand oncle l'apprend…

T'as pas intérêt à lui dire… Il sait même pas que je suis ici

Mais toi tu sais qu'il est là…

Dré!

Je ne compte pas lui dire… Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose il faudra bien… Tu sais bien que les sweepers ne pourront pas faire indéfiniment semblant de ne pas savoir où tu es… D'autant plus qu'ils sont souvent au téléphone avec moi

Je fais partie de la résistance Dré, et toi aussi… Les sweepers c'est nos alliés

Dis plutôt famille Efi…

…

Allez viens on n'a plus rien à faire là, on rentre…

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à une moto, ils mirent leurs casques et partirent en direction de la ville.(vi)

Les pilotes quant à eux préparaient les plans pour pouvoir éliminer les professeurs agents de OZ et récupérer le contenu de leurs ordis… Le laptop de Heero bippa, signe que la recherche était terminée…

Ah enfin! Dit ce dernier.

Tzu-zu-ku

Duo: QUOI? c'est quoi cette façon de couper… C'est qui ces gens? Et pourquoi ça avance toujours pas entre moi et Heero?

Aliciane: Tu verras plus tard… Veux dodo moi!

Duo: Pas avant d'avoir écrit la suite

Aliciane: nan

Duo: Si

Aliciane: NAN

Duo: SI

Aliciane: NAN NAN NAN NAN NAN NAN NAN NAN NAN NAN !

Duo : SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI…

…

Heero: Puisque ça risque de durer longtemps j'ai pris l'ordi et je le prépare pour le chapitre suivant…

* * *

i) La signification exacte est mission grecque… Sinon ce serait Apostoli stin Ellada (Αποστολή στην ΕλλΎ?α) pour mission en Grèce. 

ii) Qui a crié OOC? Inquiet Hee-chan? Non… Pensez vous… Jamais… Mais bien sûr!

iii) Ça n'aurait pas été très malin en effet…

iv) Ben vi c'est dimanche soir, tous les citadins qui étaient partis pour le WE rentrent à Athènes

v Denver Boston: alphabet phonétique et aérien, mais pas celui de l'OTAN (Delta Bravo): j'ai utilisé le western union

vi) Qui c'est ceux-la?


	12. cours et piège

Réponses aux reviews :

Florinoir : les nouveaux... tu verras bien... vais pas dévoiler la suite pour le moment... quant aux deux amoureux transis... ben faut lire la suite pour voir ce qui leur arrive ;)

Yami Aku : même si je sais bien ce que tu penses de ma fic ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une review de ta part ;) miciiiiii ! et pis pour Duo ben... l'aiviré de chez moi pendant quelques jours parce qu'il peut pas squatter chez mes parents quand j'y suis pasetparce que j'avais d'autres choses à faire... du coup maintenant il boude un peu... surtout que j'ai pas avancé d'un poil sur le cross-over... /Duo : t'es en train de mettre un chapitre sur ffnet ? et le cross-over tu vas l'avancer ou pas/ (soupir) rectification... il boudait... /Duo : veux la suite du cross-over / (gros soupir) va voir Heero toi /Duo : nan peux pas il est sur son ordi et il m'a viré de la chambre/ On se demande pourquoi... bon on arrête là le délire... Duo va faire un tour ailleurs... sinon...

Bonne lecture

Entre : la _transcription de la prononciation_ suivie de la traduction de la phrase en grec

Elliniki apostoli

Ελληνική Αποστολή (i)

Disclamer: Aliciane: NAN NAN NAN NAN NAN NAN NAN NAN NAN NAN NAN NAN NAN NAN NAN!

Duo: SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI!

Heero: Aliciane! Disclamer!

Aliciane : PAS A MOI ! z'êtes chiants vous savez?

Duo: 'licia, langage

Aliciane: c'est toi qui me dis ça?

Couples: toujours pareil… j'aime bien les faire tourner en rond

Genre: chanson énervante, début des actions…

Ah enfin, dit Heero quand il regarda son laptop… Il avait devant lui les dossiers des profs qu'ils soupçonnaient d'être agents de OZ. Apparemment, la personne chargée de diriger les actions était la prof de littérature de Duo et Laura, madame Makroyalou… Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant puisqu'elle semblait être habituée à commander, donc devait avoir un certain grade quand même… Mais de là à ce qu'elle soit le cerveau des opérations… Ils auraient plus pensé que ce dernier ne serait pas infiltré dans la fac… Maintenant ils devaient trouver un moyen d'avoir accès à son ordinateur pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient en tirer… Et ils devaient aussi l'éliminer… Ils décidèrent donc que Duo essayerait de prendre rendez vous avec elle pour parler par rapport aux examens… En tant qu'étudiant erasmus il pouvait demander un examen à part(ii)… Il ferait donc comme s'il devait lui parler sur ce sujet là… ensuite il devrait l'éliminer le plus discrètement possible et Heero viendrait peu après récupérer les données de l'ordinateur.

Je lui demanderai un rendez-vous demain après les cours, probablement pour après demain… Sinon il faudra reporter toute l'opération à la semaine prochaine, vu que jeudi et vendredi la fac sera fermée puisque c'est la fête du quartier.

Bon, puisque cela est réglé, je pense que nous pouvons…

Moi je sors un peu, j'ai dit à Laura qu'on irait un peu dans un bar ce soir… Je dois discuter avec elle…

Ok… Ne rentre pas trop tard quand même

Nan… T'inquiète pas! ciao tout le monde, à demain

A demain Duo

Duo sortit donc retrouver Laura, il passa la chercher chez elle puis ils allèrent dans l'un des bars du centre de la ville… Là ils purent vraiment discuter et Duo put se détendre… Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cette histoire avec Heero le stressait… Et il fallait rajouter à cela l'opération qu'ils devaient mener… Cette soirée tombait à pic pour le détendre… Ils dansèrent un peu puis vers 2h du matin, ils prirent un taxi pour rentrer. Duo raccompagna Laura chez elle puis il rentra à l'appartement… En fredonnant l'un des airs qu'il avait entendu dans la soirée… C'est bizarre comme la chanson «shake it» revenait à la mode… En tout cas elle lui plaisait bien… Et en plus comme elle était en anglais il en avait retenu les paroles sans problème…

- I would trade my life for a night with you driven by desire make that move on me it's time for you to see that my world's on fire! Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it mi amor Crazy for love Give me some more Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it mi amor Crazy for love Give me some more (iii) 

Il était encore en train de la chanter quand il entra dans la chambre...

Duo tais toi je voudrais dormir

Ok Heero

Rien d'autre ne fut ajouter, Duo se coucha et s'endormit rapidement, en ayant toujours cette chanson dans la tête…

Le lendemain, il se réveilla vers 10h pour pouvoir aller à son cours de littérature à 12h, Les autres étaient réveillés et dans le salon… Sauf Quatre qui était en cours… Duo entra en fredonnant la chanson et alla dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. Une demi-heure plus tard, Trowa partit rejoindre Quatre à la fac, Heero était sur son laptop en train de tenter de glaner des renseignements supplémentaires et Wufei lisait… Duo retraversa le salon en chantant toujours la même chanson et fila dans la salle de bain… Dix minutes plus tard, Heero immigrait dans la chambre et Wufei sur la terrasse pour échapper à la torture que représentait la chanson de l'eurovision 2004 entendue pour la troisième fois depuis que l'Américain était sous la douche… Ce n'était pas qu'il chantait faux ou n'avait pas une belle voix, bien au contraire, c'était que cette chanson était du genre à devenir rapidement très fatigante… Et surtout elle tapait facilement sur les nerfs… On peut donc comprendre aisément que les deux g-boys restants, déjà stressés par l'opération, n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

Duo finit de se préparer pour aller en cours, il arriva légèrement en retard mais le cours n'avait pas encore commencé… Laura parlait avec la prof. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle et Laura vint le rejoindre

Salut, ça va?

Ca va et toi? qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait la sorcière

elle voulait discuter avec moi de…

Το μαθημα έχει αρχίσει, αν θέλετε να μιλησε πατε έξω / _to mathima échi archisi, an thélété na milaté, paté éxo_; le cours a commencé, si vous voulez parler, allez dehors /

Vieille bique, murmura Duo entre ses dents, ce qui fit sourire Laura

Après le cours, Laura devait partir et Duo parler à la prof… Il ne saurait donc pas pourquoi elle discutait avec la prof avant… Il soupira et prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança vers la sorcière…

Κύρια, θα ήθελα να σας μιλήσω / _Kyria, na ithéla na sas miliso_ ; madame, je voudrais vous parler /

Ναι ; τί θέλετε / _Nai, ti thélété_ ; Oui que voulez-vous/

Θα ήθελα να κλείσω ρανδεβού με σας, πρέπει να σας ρωτήσω για τις εξω?τασεις. / _Tha ithéla na kliso randevou mé sas, prépi na sas rotiso ya tis exastasis_; Je voudrais prendre rendez-vous avec vous, j'ai des choses à vous demander pour les examens /

Ενταξι... Αύριο στις έξι το απογεύμα ; / _endaxi… avrio stis exi to apoyevma_; d'accord… demain à six heures du soir/

Ναι είναι καλή.. ευχαριστώ, γεια σας. / _Nai, inai kala… efcharisto, yia sas_; Oui c'est bien… merci, au revoir /

Γεια. / _Yia_; Au revoir /

Duo sortit de la pièce et rentra pour avertir ses compagnons qu'il avait rendez-vous avec la prof le lendemain à 6 heures de l'après-midi. Il discuta un peu avec quatre puis en fredonnant toujours la même chanson il s'installa dans la chambre pour lire un peu

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chanson qu'il n'arrête pas de chanter? demanda Quatre

Une chanson du XXIe siècle qui semble revenir à la mode ici, «shake it»…

Elle a l'air assez entraînante(iv)

Elle tape sur les nerfs tu veux dire…

Et en effet en fin de soirée les quatre autres commençaient à en avoir assez d'entendre cette chanson soit chantée, soit fredonnée par Duo

Tu peux pas arrêter avec cette chanson?

Nan je l'ai dans la tête depuis hier soir

Je crois qu'on devrait tous aller se coucher… On est sur les nerfs a cause de cette mission… Duo tu n'as pas cours demain alors on te laissera dormir tant que tu veux… Ensuite tu te prépareras pour ton rendez-vous avec la prof…

«Et comme ça, ça nous fera du repos…» pensèrent-ils… En effet connaissant le sommeil de l'Américain, il dormirait encore quand ils partiraient pour aller en cours…

Leurs prévisions s'avérèrent justes et Duo se leva vers midi… avec la même chanson toujours dans la tête, ce qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs à lui aussi… il avait beau aimer cette chanson, il y avait des limites… Il la chantait donc pour essayer de s'en débarrasser, mais rien n'y faisait… Les autres avaient déserté la maison, ne supportant plus de l'entendre… Il valait mieux qu'ils s'en aillent, sinon ils allaient finir par l'étrangler… Vers 17h30, Duo sortit à son tour pour aller à son rendez-vous avec la prof…

Kyria Makroyalou avait donné rendez-vous à Duo à 18h devant son bureau, à 18h05, il vit entrer dans la salle dans laquelle il attendait… Laura

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? lui demanda-t-il

J'ai rendez-vous avec madame Makroyalou et toi?

Pareil, c'est pas possible elle nous a pas donné rendez-vous à tous les deux en même temps… A moins que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Laura se jetait sur lui, le faisant tomber par la même occasion, pendant que plusieurs coups de feu retentissaient, elle gémit en tombant à terre, et se poussa légèrement. Duo remarqua alors les taches de sang qui s'élargissaient sur son épaule et sa jambe:

Et merde, Laura…

Ca va aller, j'espère… Il faudrait sortir de là

Je vais trouver un moyen ne t'inquiète pas

Je te fais confiance

Par contre tu devras tout m'expliquer

Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer

Laura…Je sais quand on me ment

On verra ça plus tard

Ok pour l'instant accroche toi à moi je te sors de cette pièce

D'accord

Elle mit son bras non blessé autour de son cou pendant qu'il la soulevait comme une jeune mariée et s'élançait hors de la salle… Il eut juste le temps de voir une grenade voler dans la pièce avant d'être propulsé en dehors avec violence… Ils atterrirent dans le couloir un peu plus loin… Duo était juste sonné, ils étaient suffisamment loin pour que l'explosion en elle-même ne leur fasse pas de mal, ils avaient été propulsés par le souffle… Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et jeta un œil du coté de Laura en l'entendant gémir… Apparemment son corps avait été projeté plus loin que le sien, elle gisait contre un meuble et quand Duo s'approcha d'elle il put se rendre compte de sa respiration difficile «cotes félées ou cassées» pensa-t'il

Laura? Tu m'entends?

Hm… Duo… mal

Je vais te faire sortir d'ici le plus vite possible

K

Et elle s'évanouit. Duo regarda autour d'eux. Ils étaient au quatrième étage, s'il arrivait à atteindre la sortie située à ce niveau, il pourrait appeler les autres avec son portable et aussi du secours pour Laura. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir entraînée la-dedans… Mais était-ce vraiment le cas?

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ce cours de pensées que des pas retentissaient dans les couloirs et qu'il entendait des voix:

Cherchez les ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin… Ce ne sont que des gamins après tout

Des résistants aussi, ne l'oublie pas

Résistants ou pas la fille semblait blessée tout à l'heure, sinon il ne l'aurai pas portée de cette manière, ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin.

«Shit» pensa Duo. Il regarda son portable, il avait un peu de réseau, suffisamment pour envoyer un message à Heero… Il lui envoya donc un sms lui résumant la situation, et fut soulagé quand quelques minutes après il reçut confirmation que son message avait été reçu. Il reprit Laura dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il l'atteignit et vit à l'extérieur Heero qui lui faisait signe, il commençait à courir quand une autre explosion retentit. Le souffle plus violent de celle-ci l'envoya rouler vers le bas coté de la route… Dans ses derniers instants avant de perdre conscience, il vit Laura glisser dans le fossé, qu'il savait entouré de buissons… Dans le noir les ozzis ne pourraient pas la trouver. «J'espère que Heero l'a vue comme moi» se dit-il avant de se sentir soulevé et de perdre conscience.

Pendant ce temps Heero qui avait assisté à la scène en regardant avec des jumelles infrarouges avait bien vu Laura glisser dans le fossé, à l'endroit où il était le plus profond… Apparemment la jeune fille devait être inconsciente puisqu'elle ne tenta même pas de se rattraper et roula le long de la pente.

C'est pas bon du tout ça dit-il à Quatre qui était près de lui.

Et Duo? demanda ce dernier

Entouré par les gardes, il y en a trop on ne pourra pas le récupérer ce soir… Tu pense que Trowa et Wufei peuvent aller chercher Laura?

Ils sont plus près que nous en tout cas, je vais leur demander…

Quatre parla un instant avec les deux autres puis fit signe à Heero que tout était réglé. Avec les jumelles à infrarouges, celui-ci vit les soldats embarquer Duo qui semblait inconscient dans une voiture de l'armée et partir… Il devrait trouver le plus vite possible dans quelle base ils l'amenaient. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Quatre qui l'informait que les autres avaient récupéré Laura et qu'ils devaient les rejoindre avec la voiture pour l'amener à l'hôpital…

Tzuzuku

Duo: T'as l'art et la manière de super bien couper tes parties!

Aliciane: Je sais pourquoi je le fais… Et pis t'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit… C'est presque la fin

Duo: T'as osé me faire capturer par les ozis!

Laura: Plains toi… T'as vu dans quel état je suis?

Aliciane: Bon… A suivre

Duo et Laura: La suite… Et vite!

* * *

i) La signification exacte est mission grecque… Sinon ce serait Apostoli stin Ellada (Αποστολή στην Ελλαδα) pour mission en Grèce. 

ii) C'est réel… Puisque ils n'apparaissent pas sur les procès verbaux.

iii) C'est une partie de la chanson de Sakis Rouvas qui représentait la Grèce à l'Eurovision 2004

iv) On dit ca … Au début!


	13. Résistance et révélations

Réponses aux reviews :

Florinoir : Pour ce qui est de cette chanson je ne pouvais plus la supporter... ils la passaient tout le temps en Grèce avant et après l'Eurovision... Oui je vais faire sortir Duo de là... mais faut attendre un peu... pareil pour le casage...

Kaorulabelle : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic... Oui j'ai osé couper là... mais la suite arrive... avec un peu de retard sur le planning que j'avais prévu du à des problemes de connexion indépendants de ma volonté... mais elle est là...

Elliniki apostoli

Ελληνική Αποστολή (i)

Disclamer: Sont toujours pas à moi… Ca m'empêche pas de les emprunter jusqu'à la fin de cette fic!

Couples 3+4+3, 1+2, 2+1, mais ça va s'arranger…

Genre: révélations

Trowa et Wufei avaient vu la jeune fille tomber et dégringoler dans le fossé… Ils avaient aussitôt couru voir comment elle allait… Un bref examen leur dit qu'elle n'était pas dans le meilleur des états, avec des cotes cassées, la respiration sifflante et deux balles dans le corps… Elle avait besoin de soins d'urgence, des soins qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui donner eux-même. Ils reçurent un appel de Quatre à ce moment là qui leur demandait ce qui se passait de leur coté… Ils fut décidé que les deux autres allaient les récupérer dans les cinq minutes et qu'ils amèneraient Laura à l'hôpital… Et cinq minutes plus tard la voiture conduite par Heero s'arrêtait devant eux.

Comment va-t-elle, demanda Quatre alors qu'ils rentraient dans la voiture en faisant attention à ne pas blesser la jeune fille plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Pas bien, elle a reçu deux balles et elle semble avoir des cotes cassées sans compter le fait qu'elle est inconsciente

Hm… Duo?

Chhh Laura ça va aller on va t'amener à l'hôpital

Wufei? où est Duo?

Capturé… Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il a la peau dure… On va aller le sortir de là dès qu'on t'aura amené à l'hôpital

Pas… Hôpital… Base résistance… Ancien Hondos Center… Omonia

Les G-boys se regardèrent et Heero hocha la tête

Très bien on t'amène la-bas

Je dois… Vous dire autre chose…

Ca attendra

Non… Après je ne veux pas que vous reveniez… Faites sortir… Duo et… Partez… Oubliez moi…

Je ne pense pas que Duo sera de cet avis… Et je pense qu'aucun de nous ne l'est… Petite question, c'est toi qui a préparé l'appartement et qui nous a envoyé tous les documents?

Laura hocha légèrement la tête avant de reprendre

C'est Makroyalou qui a tout préparé… Je pense que Duo sera amené… Dans la base de Glyfada, au bord de la mer… Treize et Une sont sur un yacht dans… La baie qui borde… Cette base… On l'a appris aujourd'hui… Je devais faire passer… L'information à Duo… Mais Makroyalou m'a donné ce rendez-vous piégé…

Arrête de parler tu te fais plus de mal que de bien… On arrive, tiens bon

Mot de passe: λεφθερία (leftéria, la liberté)

Merci Laura

Ils arrivèrent à la base de la résistance et on les laissa passer avec le mot de passe.

L'un des résistants arriva et regarda la jeune fille…

Eftychia!

Il se tourna immédiatement et hurla à un autre résistant:

Prépei na pas na zhtas Sandros! kai yiatroi ! (tu dois aller chercher Sandros! Et des médecins!)

Nai!

Il alla près de la jeune fille et lui prit la main.

Efi, m'akous, Mitsos einai (efi, tu m'entends, c'est Mitsos)

S'akouw... Mits'... Kai Dré ? (je t'entends Mits, et Dré?)

Erchétai... Min anesycheis... Ola tha einai kala (Il arrive, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer)

Duo... Echoun Duo… To miden dyo… (Duo, ils ont Duo, 02)

Efi!

Le jeune homme que Heero avait vu en train de draguer Duo lors de la soirée en boite venait d'arriver… Il ne fit même pas attention à eux et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras

Prepei na zhseis Efi (il faut que tu vives Efi)

Nomisa… Oti… S'exo pei… Oti den tha…( je pensais t'avoir dit que je ne…)

Min milas, agapi… Tha se sosoume…(ne parle pas amour, on va te sauver)

Dre…

Yatroi einai edo Sandros (les médecins dont là Sandros)

Le jeune homme s'écarta pour laisser le champs libre aux médecins qui venaient d'arriver, Laura fut immédiatement placée sous oxygène, comme si les médecins savaient déjà ce qu'ils auraient à faire et transportée vers une salle de soin… Elle eut tout le même le temps de dire aux G-boys (sous oxygène, donc elle respire plus facilement et parle aussi plus facilement du coup): «Arrêtez de vous cacher la vérité entre vous… Ce serait dommage que la guerre vous empêche d'avoir des sentiments», puis elle demanda à parler à Quatre seule…

Je ne veux pas que vous essayiez de me revoir, après cette mission partez le plus vite possible

On ne pourra pas te le promettre Laura

Je ne vous demande pas de quitter la Grèce ou même l'appartement, mais de quitter la fac…

C'est prévu ne t'inquiète pas

Au fait, tu diras à Duo qu'il a intérêt à être avec Heero la prochaine fois que je le verrai… Et tu lui donneras ça, dit-elle en sortant de sa poche une sorte de chapelet… De ma part…

Il comprendra… Et ça aussi… Et elle lui tendit une disquette… Quelques explications par rapport à ce qui s'est passé pendant votre séjour…

Quatre hocha la tête

Et si vous devez vous marier un jour avec Trowa, et Duo avec Heero, vous pourrez toujours contacter Alékos, il saura me prévenir…

Juste à ce moment la Alékos, inquiet de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie, les rejoignit:

La salle d'opération est prête… Laura tu es sure que ça va aller

J'ai deux balles dans le corps et des cotes cassées qui ont provoqué une crise d'asthme Alékos, je ne suis pas mourante pour autant… Arrête de t'inquiéter tu n'y es pour rien

J'aurai du venir avec toi à ce rendez-vous

Arrête de te torturer et d'avoir des regrets. Je suis encore en vie… Par contre je veux que tu conduises Heero aux ordinateurs pour qu'il cherche dans quelle base ils ont emmené Duo… Je pense à celle de Glyfada. Et si vous pouvez les aider en quoi que ce soit faites-le

On y a déjà pensé… On a envoyé une équipe pour récupérer les gundams chez Howard et on va les contacter pour leur dire où les livrer. Sourit Alékos. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et préoccupe toi plutôt de toi.

Alékos, tous dws'thn istodiefthhnsh sou, endaksi? Alékos, donne leur ton adresse mail, d'accord?

nai, twrra, ksimas', aghapi mou oui, maintenant dors mon amour

'ndaksi, mwr'mou d'ac amour

Laura… commença Alékos en rougissant, juste avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était déjà endormie. Elle avait utilisé pour parler une façon qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre mais qui n'étais pas familière à Quatre, comme s'ils mangeaient la moitié des mots et si les lettres changeaient de prononciation.

On a parlé dans un dialecte qu'on utilise entre nous, c'est normal que tu n'aies pas compris. Elle m'a simplement dit de vous donner un moyen de me joindre… Les autres sont en train d'arriver…

Les autres arrivaient en effet, accompagnés des médecins qui transportèrent Laura dans la salle d'opération de la base. Alékos demanda:

Vous l'avez trouvé?

Oui elle avait raison il est à la base de Glyfada

Alors je vais donner l'ordre que vos gundams soient amenés là-bas

Merci pour tout

C'est elle qu'il faudrait remercier, malheureusement telle que je la connais elle refusera toute chose de ce genre

Elle nous a interdit de la revoir

Elle fait comme ça à chaque fois mais elle attendra de vos nouvelles soyez en sûrs. C'est pour cela que je vous ai donné mon adresse mail… Elle est en bas de la page que tu tiens à la main Heero… Si vous voulez lui envoyer de vos nouvelles ou lui dire quelque chose je transmettrai.

Compris Alékos, au revoir

Bonne chance, et gagnez nous cette fichue guerre

On fera de notre mieux… Bon courage à toi aussi… Et bon rétablissement à Laura.

Je lui dirai…

Sur ces paroles, les g-boys, guidés par les résistants, prirent leur voiture et sortirent de la base… Wufei conduisait et Heero semblait perdu dans ses pensées… Soudain il se tourna vers Quatre:

Tu savais pour Laura et ce type?

Heero, si tu réfléchissais un peu à la fois à tes sentiments et à ce qui s'est passé, je pense que tu comprendrais tout…

Ils voulaient me faire réagir, me faire comprendre… Et moi comme un abruti je n'ai pas cherché plus loin…

Chut Heero, il n'est pas trop tard pour lui avouer tes sentiments… On va le sortir de là tu verras…

Mais est-ce qu'il va les accepter, me pardonner pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait?

Je crois qu'il n'attend que ça… Maintenant on doit récupérer les gundams… Et vite… Ensuite on parlera de tout ça, après avoir récupérer Duo et avoir détruit cette base…

Ils s'approchèrent des camions ou se trouvaient les gundams et des résistants… Ceux-ci leurs expliquèrent qu'ils les changeaient aussi d'appartement, ils leur donnèrent une clé et l'adresse de leur nouvelle planque, ainsi que les adresses des différents profs qui agissaient pour OZ, les données à récupérer pouvaient aussi bien être là… Les pilotes montèrent donc dans leurs gundams pendant que les résistants repartaient, laissant une équipe pour surveiller le Deathscythe…

Pendant ce temps, lorsque les G-boys eurent quitté la base, Alékos était retourné près de Laura… Les médecins disaient qu'elle s'en sortirait mais ils souhaitaient qu'elle ne participe plus à des opérations de ce genre… Il fallait aussi prévenir sa famille… «Howard va me tuer et Laura fera de même quand elle l'apprendra…» Pensa-t'il en sortant son téléphone…

Allo

Ici Alexandre, je dois parler à Howard

Alexandre… Quelque chose est arrivé à Laura?

Il faut que je parle à Howard…

Ok je comprends je vais le chercher

Espèce de petit crétin… Où es tu et ou est ma petite nièce? Hurla Howard au moment où il entrait dans la pièce

Je suis dans la base 12 Howard… On a eu un problème…

Tu as intérêt à ce que ma nièce aille bien… Je viens vous chercher immédiatement

Euh Howard c'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Elle vient d'être blessée dans une opération que l'on menait… En fait elle a été blessée pendant qu'elle était avec le pilote 02… Lui a été fait prisonnier… Apparemment il sont tombés dans un piège et…

Pourquoi crois tu que j'ai toujours refusé qu'elle quitte le bateau et fasse partie de la résistance active? Je la protégeai et toi tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire c'est l'amener combattre

Désolé H…

Passe… Le moi…

Laura?

Elle était réveillée et semblait décidée à tenir tête au vieil homme

Allo Howie…

Laura parla un moment avec son grand-oncle puis elle regarda Alékos…

Il va venir, dit-elle

Laura je suis désolé

Pas besoin d'excuses, tu devais le faire… les autres?

Aux dernières nouvelles ils attaquaient Glyfada…

…K…

Les G-boys étaient en effet en train d'attaquer la base de Glyfada, tandis qu'Heero se glissait à l'intérieur pour essayer de trouver Duo et de le sortir de là…

Tzuzuku

Duo: Vais être sauvé? Vais avoir mon Hee-chan?

Aliociane: Ben oui… T'as vu il commence à tout comprendre ton Heechan

Duo: Viiiii! Ecris vite la suite

Aliciane: C'est fait (lui tend une feuille)

Duo: Chouette chouette! miciii 'licia

Aliciane: De rien

* * *

i) La signification exacte est mission grecque… Sinon ce serait Apostoli stin Ellada (Αποστολή στην Ελλαδα) pour mission en Grèce. 


	14. captivité et sauvetage

Réponses à la review de Florinoir :

Heero : J'ai pas à t'obéir, je fais ce que je veux !  
Duo : Messant tu fais comme si tu voulais pas venir me sauver alors qu'on sait tous tres bien que tu m'aimes !  
Heero : Hn...  
Aliciane : Allez Heero, fais pas ta mauvaise tête... de toute manière tu vas y aller parce que c'est moi qui décide...  
Heero regarde les personnes autour de lui qui lui lancent des attaques chibi eyes : (soupire) bon très bien... Mais toi Aliciane tu perds rien pour attendre... OMAE...  
Aliciane : Oui je sais... mais si t'essaye y aura des représailles... Merci pour ta review Florinoir.

Elliniki apostoli

Ελληνική Αποστολή (i)

Disclamer: Vi… Je vais le dire… Mais c'est pas de bon cœur…

Sont pas à moi, même si je voudrais bien Duo…

Couples: 3+4+3, (1+2) + (2+1) ? réponse dans cette partie!

Genre: dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, détention de Duo, récupération… Léger retour en arrière pour voir ce qui est arrivé à Duo pendant sa captivité.

Après avoir été capturé, Duo fut emmené par les soldats d'Oz dans une cellule, où il fut jeté sans ménagement… Il était inquiet… Comment s'en était tirée Laura? Est-ce que les autres l'avaient récupérée? Est-ce qu'elle était comme lui entre les mains de OZ? Et surtout quels étaient ses rapports avec la résistance… Il était évident qu'elle avait été entraînée dans le même piège que lui… Et comme elle n'avait pas manifesté d'intention de parler à la vielle, ça devait être celle-ci qui lui avait demandé de venir… Mais pourquoi? il ne voyait pas Laura dans la résistance… Pourtant il savait qu'il y avait des femmes dans l'équipe grecque, la prof de français par exemple, ou cette Eftychia dont la voix lui avait fait penser à celle de Laura… est-ce que.. Non… Ce coup qu'il venait de se prendre devait être plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé… Si Laura faisait partie de la Résistance elle n'aurait jamais dû les rencontrer… A moins que… Duo en avait mal à la tête… Trop de question sans réponses… Et des réponses il n'en aurait pas avant de sortir de là… Jetant un coup d'œil à sa cellule, il comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais de lui-même… Il lui fallait attendre… Chose très difficile quand on est un pilote américain hyperactif doté d'une patience limitée… Au bout de cinq minutes il en eut assez… Il savait qu'il serait bientôt appelé pour être interrogé mais en attendant, il pouvait bien enquiquiner les gardes… La série des bouteilles? Trop classique, les autres chansons qu'il avait l'habitude de chanter aussi… Il lui restait une arme secrète… Autrement dit comment se débarrasser d'une chanson qu'on a dans la tête depuis le début de la semaine et qui est une menace permanente puisque vous êtes en danger de mort à chaque fois que vous êtes près de l'un de vos compagnons… Duo entama donc pour la énième fois de la journée et la première fois depuis qu'il était emprisonné «shake it», de Sakis Rouvas… Il eut à peu près le temps de la chanter dix fois avant qu'un des gardiens, visiblement épuisé et à bout de nerfs ouvre la porte de la cellule pour l'amener à lady Une afin qu'il soit interrogé…

Ah 02 ravie de vous revoir

Désolé de ne pas pouvoir en dire autant de mon coté miss

Etes vous décidés à parler?

Ca dépend du sujet de la conversation…

Si on parlait des autres pilotes et des endroit où ils se cachent

Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire

Au contraire vous le savez très bien

Vous devez me confondre avec un autre

Je vois je n'arriverai à rien ainsi

Ca dépend de votre objectif

Vous devriez arrêter ce petit jeu avec moi

Quel jeu? Demanda Duo avec l'air le plus innocent qu'il pouvait prendre

Vous devriez arrêter de jouer avec mes nerfs

Pauvre chou… Vous êtes nerveuse? Ca va pas du tout ça, faut apprendre à se détendre… Treizounet s'occupe pas assez de vous en ce moment c'est ça?

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler

Pourtant c'est évident que vous êtes amoureuse de lui… L'a peut-être pas compris encore, faut lui expliquer plus clairement… En fait je pense qu'il est un peu lent à comprendre les trucs simples… qu'il ne gagnera pas cette guerre, que vous êtes amoureuse de lui Blaf

Je… Je vous interdit de parler de Son Excellence comme ça

Vous voyez… C'est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous l'aimez…

Arrêtez ça tout de suite

Vous me faites très peur

On va passer à une autre sorte d'interrogatoire, peut-être serez vous plus loquace ensuite

Vous pouvez toujours essayer… Après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien… Mais je vous prévient ça ne servira pas à grand chose

Lady Une appela donc les gardiens de la cellule de Duo et le laissa entre leurs mains pour un interrogatoire «musclé» qu'elle surveilla de façon discrète… Voyant qu'ils pouvaient se venger de la torture que Duo leur avait fait subir, ils n'y allèrent pas de main morte et ne retinrent pas leurs coups… Un quart d'heure plus tard, lady Une leur ordonna d'arrêter et s'adressa au pauvre Duo:

Vous êtes décidés à ne rien dire

Allez… Vous… Faire… Prendre… Par Treize… Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi

Pour le coup c'est de Lady Une qu'il se prit un dernier coup… Après tous ceux qu'il avait déjà reçu, il était déjà affaibli et sonné, ce fut donc très facilement qu'il se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience…

On n'en tirera vraiment rien… Ramenez le dans sa cellule, je vais voir avec Son Excellence quel sort on lui réserve

Bien madame

Duo reprit donc conscience dans la même cellule que celle où il était avant l'interrogatoire… il fit un rapide inventaire de ses meurtrissures, lesquelles fut-il heureux de constater ne mettaient pas sa vie en danger… Quelques cotes fêlées ou cassées qui rendaient sa respiration difficile, mais qui ne l'empêcheraient pas de chanter s'il le voulait vraiment, des bleus un peu partout sur le corps qui lui faisaient un mal de chien… Mais rien de bien grave… Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage et il entama pour la onzième fois depuis son arrivée ici «shake it», alternant cette fois ci avec d'autres chansons de son répertoire… Tout d'un coup il entendit un bruit de lutte derrière la porte, alors qu'il chantait «shake it» pour la énième fois puis il entendit une voix familière dire: «Baka! Tu as intérêt à te taire avant que je rentre dans la pièce et aussi à ce que cette chanson te soit sortie de la tête parce que je ne supporterai plus de l'entendre une fois de plus… Sinon omae o korosu»

Compris Hee-chan répondit Duo, sachant que son coéquipier s'était malgré tout inquiété pour lui… Après tout il avait fait une phrase super longue juste à l'instant… Si ce n'était pas un signe ça…

Tu vas bien? Lui demanda Heero en ouvrant la porte

Si on excepte que j'ai l'impression qu'un gundam m'est passé dessus ça peut aller, répondit-il pendant que Heero l'aidait à se relever et passait un de ses bras en travers de son cou afin de le soutenir pendant qu'ils s'échappaient… Au fait c'est quoi le plan?

On sort de la, tu montes dans Deathscythe, moi dans Wing, on détruit cette base avec l'aide des autres qui sont en train de faire diversion et on rentre dans un nouvel appartement après avoir repassé les gundams à Howard… Ca ira pour toi? Sinon tu restes caché dans Deathscythe et tu te reposes pendant qu'on détruit la base…

Et manquer l'occasion de me venger? Hors de question Heero, dit Duo alors qu'ils arrivaient près des Gundams

Si tu vois que ça ne va pas sors du combat

Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant? Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon Hee-chan?

Baka

Ah nan c'est bien toi!

Sur cette dernière plaisanterie, Heero qui l'avait aidé à monter dans le cockpit de Deathscythe redescendit, avant que Duo ne puisse voir le léger sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage…

Il monta dans Wing et alluma son communicateur… Aussitôt le visage de Duo apparut…

Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Et Laura?

En sécurité chez les résistants…

Elle en fait partie?

Oui et son Alékos aussi…

Oups… T'as compris?

On en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien

Ok

Ils rejoignirent les autres et Duo jeta Deathscythe dans le combat au cri de «shinigami's alive»… Au bout de quelques minutes, il profita d'une ouverture dans les lignes ennemies pour s'approcher de la base, semant la mort sur son passage, fidèle à son surnom, et la détruire… Ceci fait il retourna aider ses compagnons à se débarrasser des derniers MS restants puis ils repartirent vers le port du Pirée et vers Howard qui les attendait… Ou plutôt était censé les attendre… Sur le chemin, Duo se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'arriver jusqu'à destination… Heero qui avait vu son état et prévoyait cette défaillance, lui dit de poser son gundam et de se reposer, puis avec l'aide de Heavyarms ils soulevèrent le robot immobilisé et poursuivirent leur chemin… Au bout de quelques minutes Duo s'endormit, vaincu par la fatigue et par les douleurs de ses blessures… Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient arrivés, ni que Heero était venu le récupérer et le sortir de son cockpit… il ne se réveilla que le lendemain alors que la journée était bien avancée… Et fut surpris d'être bien installé dans un lit… En bougeant, un peu, il comprit rapidement qu'il devait éviter de le faire quand une douleur dans ses côtes le força à cesser et à se remettre dans sa position initiale… Il ne put éviter de laisser échapper un gémissement… Immédiatement Heero apparut dans son champ de vision:

Ravi de voir que tu es réveillé… Tiens prends ça, ça calmera la douleur…

Duo regarda les pilules qu'il lui tendait et les prit, se redressant tant bien que mal avec l'aide d'Heero qui l'aida à boire un verre d'eau pour les avaler

T'es pas en cours? Lui demanda-t-il après avoir été installé en position semi-couchée par son coéquipier

On n'a pas cours aujourd'hui baka la fac est fermée parce que c'est la fête du quartier

Ah… donc c'est un long week-end?

Exactement… Et ça te laisse le temps de te remettre un peu… Maintenant tu te calmes et tu te reposes

K Hee-chan… Dit Duo alors que ses yeux recommençaient à se fermer et qu'il retombait dans le sommeil

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent Duo resta allongé, dormant la plus grande partie de la journée, discutant avec Quatre ou écoutant de la musique ou jouant à ses jeux vidéos le reste du temps… Le dimanche soir, il se sentit assez bien pour se lever et aller manger avec les autres… Il leur annonça également son intention d'aller à la fac le lendemain et de finir la mission…

Bien sûr Duo, dit Quatre gentiment, tout en sachant bien qu'ils en avaient déjà discuté avec les autres et qu'ils savaient déjà quand et comment ils se débarrasseraient des agents d'OZ.

A la fin du dîner, Heero raccompagna Duo dans la chambre et l'aida à se recoucher… Le lendemain ils auraient du travail à faire… Quatre et Trowa devaient s'occuper des profs de littérature pendant que Heero devait hacker leurs ordinateurs pour récupérer les documents… Duo et Wufei protégeraient ses arrières… En effet, même si aucun d'entre eux n'avait une très grande envie de voir l'Américain à peine remis replonger dans cette mission, ils savaient qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à l'en empêcher s'il était vraiment décidé, ce qui apparemment était le cas…

Le lendemain, tout se passa comme prévu, à une exception près, Quatre et Trowa épargnèrent mais gardèrent prisonnière la prof qui avait permis la capture de Duo, lui laissant le plaisir de terminer sa vengeance et de venger Laura en la tuant lui-même… Puis ils quittèrent la fac après que Heero eut effacé toutes traces de leur passage et regagnèrent l'appartement.

Une fois la-bas, Heero envoya son rapport à J, pendant que Duo se reposait sur le lit… Comme ses autres coéquipiers, Heero espérait que les profs leur donneraient quelques jours pour récupérer, non parce qu'il était inquiet pour lui, mais plus pour l'Américain que ses blessures faisaient souffrir plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer… Pour preuve la vitesse à laquelle il s'était endormi après s'être allongé sur son lit…

Soupirant, Heero déménagea son laptop au salon afin de ne pas perturber le sommeil dont son ami avait grand besoin… Juste à temps, le bip bip de l'ordinateur lui signalant qu'il avait reçu un mail retentit au moment même où il le posait sur la table… Il regarda immédiatement la réponse des professeurs et se retint de pousser un cri de joie… En effet les mads lui disaient qu'ils étaient en vacances jusqu'à nouvel ordre et qu'ils devaient en profiter pour récupérer et visiter… Une petite discussion avec les trois G-boys qui ne dormaient pas et ils furent d'accord pour laisser à l'Américain une bonne semaine de repos avant de faire un petit tour pour visiter le pays… Heero envoya ce planning aux profs qui l'approuvèrent puis il éteignit son portable pour, espérait-il, un temps assez long… Puis il attendit le réveil de Duo pour discuter avec lui… Il avait déjà regardé la disquette avec Quatre et ils avaient eu Howard au téléphone… Maintenant il lui faudrait expliquer à Duo pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas la revoir et qui elle était vraiment… Il devrait également lui dire les évènements qui s'étaient passé en rapport avec la mission… Et, par dessus tout, il devrait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui… Il avait préféré attendre qu'il aille mieux et que toute cette mission soit finie pour lui avouer… maintenant il ne pouvait plus repousser le délai… regardant l'américain endormi dans son lit, il repoussa une mèche échappée de sa tresse et laissa un peu sa main sur son visage…

anata ga daisuki desu Duo…(ii)

Tzuzuku

Duo: YAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Vais être avec mon nheechan namoua!

Aliciane: Ouaip

Duo: Et ça veut dire quoi ce qu'il dit en dernier?

Aliciane: A ton avis?

Duo: C'est vrai? Miciiiiiiiiiiii 'licia

* * *

i) La signification exacte est mission grecque… Sinon ce serait Apostoli stin Ellada (Αποστολή στην Ελλαδα) pour mission en Grèce. 

ii) Littéralement tu es aimé Duo… D'où… Je t'aime Duo (tout simplement)


	15. épilogue

Réponse à la review de Yami Aku coupine : Ben vi Duo l'est sadique avec la messante dadame mais elle est pas sympa elle non plus... et pis faut bien qu'il se défoule le Duo, sans compter qu'il a une chanson dans la tête qui lui tape sur le système... Et vi Heero est enfin là pour son pitit natté... il était temps !

Elliniki apostoli

Ελληνική Αποστολή (i)

Disclamer: pour l'épilogue je peux pas m'en passer?

Duo: Nope

Aliciane: Pas zuste… Sont pas à moi

Couples: 3+4+3, résolution de l'équation (1+2) + (2+1) ? ben 1+2+1 bien sur!

Genre: réconciliation, fin des révélations…

Anata ga daisuki desu Duo

Duo entrouvrit les yeux:

Ca veut dire quoi Hee-chan?

Tu ne dormais pas?

Nan… Un peu mal…J'arrive pas à dormir

Tu veux un calmant?

J'veux bien

Heero lui apporta les cachets et un verre d'eau et l'aida à se redresser pour les boire… ensuite il l'installa confortablement et s'assit à coté de lui… Duo posa la tête sur ses genoux…

Tu t'inquietais vraiment?

Baka, bien sur que j'étais inquiet… En plus quand on a vu l'état dans lequel était Laura…

Elle m'a sauvé la vie… Sans elle j'aurai été blessé aussi…

Et toi tu as sauvé la sienne… Au fait elle voulait qu'on te donne ça…

Heero sortit de sa poche la sorte de chapelet… Duo le prit et le regarda…

Je le connaît ce chapelet… Je l'avais donné à une petite de l'orphelinat… Juste avant son adoption… C'était le jour même… Que l'église…

Chut Duo… Ca va aller… Apparemment elle s'est souvenue de toi

Je veux la voir Heero

Je suis désolé mais ça ne sera pas possible… Elle nous l'a interdit…

Pourquoi?

Je te montrerai ce qu'elle nous a laissé plus tard et je t'expliquerai le reste… Pour le moment tu devrais te reposer

Hee-chan… Pour Alékos…

Je sais, apparemment elle savait que je lirai la disquette… Elle m'a tout expliqué dans une lettre… J'ai agi comme un con Duo je suis désolé…

Je voulais seulement te faire réagir… Je voulais voir si tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi… Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir…

C'est moi qui t'ai fait souffrir… En te cachant la vérité, en me cachant la vérité à moi-même, j'ai failli détruire la personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde parce que je ne voulais pas voir mes sentiments… Anata ga daisuki desu Duo, ça veut dire je t'aime…

Je ne connaissais pas cette expression… Mais j'avais compris le sens… Heero I love you too… Love you…

Duo était épuisé… Les médicaments avaient fait leur effet et il sentait qu'il s'endormait… Il se redressa pour être à la hauteur de Heero, sans ce rendre compte que celui-ci le soutenait pour qu'il ne risque pas de se faire mal…

Mais qu'est-ce q…

Heero ne put pas dire autre chose, deux lèvres gourmandes venaient de se poser sur les siennes… Il répondit au baiser qui s'approfondit… Puis Duo, à bout de souffle, se détacha et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Heero… Celui ci vit que son amour avait les yeux à demi-fermés… Il bougea un peu de façon à être dans une position qui leur serait confortable à tous les deux et dit à Duo de se reposer… Celui-ci lui demanda d'une voix endormie:

Tu restes avec moi?

Oui… maintenant dors…

Duo avait déjà plongé dans les bras de Morphée… Heero soupira et lui caressa les cheveux…

Watashi wa anata ga daisuki suki desu…

Puis il ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour… Quatre passa la tête par la porte de la chambre une demi-heure plus tard et tomba sur ce spectacle des plus mignons… Il sourit et referma la porte… Il était rassuré… Ils étaient enfin ensemble… Il entra dans le salon ou les deux autres le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur…

Ils dorment… Apparemment ils ont réussi à parler…

Il était temps… Heureusement que les chambres sont déjà isolées dans cet appartement…

Espèce de rabat-joie Wufei!

Non réaliste…

Ils se mirent à rire… Et furent interrompus par un Heero ensommeillé entrant dans le salon…

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Heero, on t'a réveillé, je suis désolé, dit Quatre

Hn Quatre ça va… C'est Duo qui s'est réveillé…

Il a peut-être faim…

Exactement… Et comme il est assez fatigué, je lui ai interdit de bouger de son lit… Par contre je pense qu'on va devoir lui montrer la disquette… Il veut savoir pour Laura, pourquoi elle a fait ça…

Tu lui as donné le chapelet?

Ca lui a fait un choc… Des souvenirs… Il aimerait la revoir…

C'est impossible…

Il le sait…

Tu veux que j'aille parler avec lui?

Hai, pendant ce temps je lui prépare un plateau-repas

Quatre alla dans la chambre… Il frappa à la porte…

Entre Quat'chan

Je venais voir comment tu allais…

Vais bien… Mais Hee-chan veut pas que je me lève… dit-il avec une moue boudeuse… il se redressa et Quatre lui mit ses oreillers derrière le dos pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer.

Alors vous avez parlé?

Hu hu dit Duo en rougissant… De toute manière t'es déjà au courant…

Quatre sourit en acquiescant… Il s'aperçut soudain que Duo jouait avec le chapelet de Laura, inconsciemment… Comme s'il était nerveux…

Tu veux en parler? De Laura je veux dire…

Je pense que j'ai droit à des explications mais Heero refuse de me les donner…

Ca risque d'être difficile pour toi… Pour ce qui est de ne pas la revoir, c'est elle même qui nous l'a interdit… Elle ne veut pas que l'on cherche à la revoir…

Pourquoi elle est entrée dans la résistance?

Quand ses parents adoptifs qui étaient résistants sont morts elle est allée sur le bateau de l'oncle de sa mère adoptive… Elle voulait continuer l'œuvre de ses parents… Elle a fini par fuir le bateau parce que son grand oncle refusait qu'elle participe aux actions de l'équipage… avec l'un des hommes qui étaient sur ce bateau…

Alékos?

Oui, Alexandre… Ils ont rejoint la résistance grecque…

Pourquoi elle ne nous à pas dit qu'elle était résistante ?

Parce que vu comme tu es bavard, tu serais allé le répéter

J'aurai pas eu grand monde à qui le répéter… Excepté les Sweepers et Ho… Non!

SI!

C'est pas vrai… Si j'avais su ça…

Et comme il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de Laura se baladant avec un Alexandros parmi les résistants, il aurait deviné très facilement qui c'était… Surtout qu'ils ont disparu alors qu'ils étaient près des cotes grecques…

Heero entra à ce moment la et vit Duo en train de rire…

Apparemment Quatre t'a dit…

C'est rigolo hein Hee-chan?

Heero prit le temps de poser le plateau avec le repas que Duo entama immédiatement avant de répondre…

Comme coïncidence c'est drôle en effet... Par contre maintenant Laura doit retourner avec Howard et elle n'apprécie pas vraiment… C'est lui qui l'a dit… Et elle ne veut pas nous voir… Elle veut plusieurs choses avant:

1: qu'on soit ensemble tous les deux

Ca c'est fait

2 Que la guerre soit terminée

On œuvre pour

3 que l'on soit en bonne santé

Ca devrait être possible

4 que tu sois le témoin d'Alékos quand ils se marieront une fois cette guerre finie

Pas de problème pour ça

et 5 que tu sois le parrain de l'enfant qu'elle porte…

Duo avala de travers et se mit à tousser

…. Qqquoi!

Tu as très bien entendu

Mais elle a à peine notre âge

Un an de plus Duo

Depuis quand elle le sait… Et depuis combien de temps?

Elle l'a appris le matin de ce rendez-vous piégé… Elle est enceinte de trois semaines…

Hee-chan!

Oui?

Faut qu'on termine cette guerre avant que ce bout de chou naisse

Duo dit cela d'un air tellement sérieux que Heero et Quatre ne purent s'empecher de rire…

Vous êtes pas d'accord?

Mais bien sur qu'on est d'accord Duo…

Et Hee-chan tu fais en sorte que Laura sache qu'on lui promet tout ce qu'elle veut et qu'elle a pas intérêt à continuer à aller sur le terrain… Et que si elle a de nouveau des problèmes parce qu'elle a fait des conneries elle aura affaire à moi…

Les deux autres se remirent à rire, bientôt suivis par Duo… Qui du s'arrêter rapidement parce que ses cotes lui faisaient mal… Il finit son repas sur l'injonction d'Heero puis Quatre prit le plateau et les laissa tous les deux seuls…

Heero se glissa dans le lit et Duo vint immédiatement se blottir dans ses bras…Il commença à l'embrasser, et comme l'autre répondait au baiser, il passa à autre chose… Il força Heero à s'allonger dans le lit et commença à lui sortir sa chemise, tout en continuant le baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus fougueux… Heero se débarrassa de sa chemise puis aida l'Américain à enlever son T-shirt… Ensuite il le reprit dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal… Ils continuèrent le calin un long moment puis Heero vit que son partenaire recommençait à s'endormir… Mais qu'il luttait pour ne pas le montrer…

Dors maintenant… Demain on te montrera cette disquette…

J'ai pas sommeil Hee-chan… Veux plus…

Pas pour le moment Duo, tu es encore blessé

Plus mal… S'te plait!

Heero résista aux chibi eyes et fit signe à Duo de s'endormir… Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus ce soir, celui-ci se décida à s'endormir dans les bras de son Hee-chan… Qui réfléchit à ce qui allait se passer les jours suivants… Le lendemain, Duo apprendrait l'accident de la prof et l'identité du traître… Heero savait que ça ne serait pas facile… Les résistants avaient fait prisonnier ce dernier mais ils tenaient à ce que les pilotes décident de son sort… En particulier Duo… En tout cas quoi qu'il décide, ils partiraient juste après pour profiter de ce congé que les Mads leur avaient accordé… Et il devait aussi amener Duo au cap Sounion, comme promis… Souriant en se rappelant la joie de l'Américain quand il lui avait fait cette promesse, Heero finit par s'endormir.

Owaru

Duo: O.O?

Aliciane contente d'elle : Vala fini !

Yami: C'est quoi cette fin!Tu veux ma mort là!

Aku: Elle a pas tort sur le coup, non mais c'est quoi cte fin! Einh!

Draco: Comme quoi y pas que toi 'lici à râler sur les fins, y a eux aussi!

Aku: Toi retourne avec ton Harry, bref non mais tu devrais avoir honte! Ce n'est pas une fin ça!

Yami: Entièrement d'accord avec mon petit Aku!

Aliciane: bon y aura peut-être des séquelles alors…

* * *

i) La signification exacte est mission grecque… Sinon ce serait Apostoli stin Ellada (Αποστολή στην ΕλλΎ?α) pour mission en Grèce. 


	16. épilogue : retrouvailles et explications

Réponse à la review de Florinoir : Contente que la fic t'ai plue... y a encore ce drenier chapitre... Pas de lemon parce que j'arrive pas à en écrire... Mais des petites explications entre Laura et Duo...

Cette fois ci c'est vraiment le dernier... J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Elliniki apostoli

Ελληνική Αποστολή (i)

post-épilogue

Aliciane: Vous êtes vraiment sûrs qu'il le faut?

Yami, Aku et Duo en même temps: OUI

Aliciane: Bon d'accord, je l'écris ce post-épilogue

Disclamer: Les seuls personnages qui m'appartiennent sont Laura et Alexandre… Les beaux bishounen sont pas à moi

Couples: 3+4+3 et 1+2+1, Laura + Alexandre + Laura

Une semaine après ces évènements, les G-boys avant de partir en voyage à travers la Grèce décidèrent d'aller rendre une petite visite à Howard… Avec l'espoir d'apercevoir Laura… Duo bouillait d'excitation

J'espère que je pourrai la voir…

On va tout faire pour, dit Quatre en essayant de le calmer

Ils arrivèrent au port et montèrent sur le bateau… Ils furent accueillis par Howard et Alexandre qui les attendaient… Première déception, Laura n'était pas dans le comité d'accueil… Voyant l'air déconfit de Duo, Alexandre lui souffla à l'oreille…

Elle n'a pas vraiment le droit de se lever… Et en plus on ne lui a pas dit que vous veniez… Sinon elle aurait fit une crise…

Je peux aller la voir?

Tout à l'heure…

Ils discutèrent un peu avec Howard et Alexandre mais la nervosité de Duo était sensible et Alex finit par lui indiquer la direction

Dans le couloir la troisième porte à droite

Duo regarda Howard bizarrement

Mais cette pièce c'est...

Ça a été la chambre de Laura et la tienne, maintenant qu'elle est revenue, elle en a repris possession.

Duo ne dit rien de plus et partit voir la jeune fille

Il tapa à la porte… Une voix l'invita à entrer… Ce qu'il fit… Il trouva la jeune fille en train de regarder à travers le hublot, assise sur son lit… Il s'approcha et lui dit

Bonjour Luna-Stella

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vers lui… Les larmes leur vinrent aux yeux et il s'approcha du lit… Aussitôt elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit la tête dans sa poitrine… Des sanglots la parcouraient et il avait lui aussi du mal à ne pas pleurer… Il lui caressait le dos pour la calmer… Chose qu'il avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant…

C'est toi… C'est vraiment toi… Disait-elle entre deux sanglots

Chhh… Je suis là maintenant… Ca va aller puce, ça va aller…

Je suis contente… J'ai cru que… Que tu…

Je sais… Je te raconterai ça plus tard… Mais toi tu vas aussi devoir m'expliquer comment tu en es arrivée à faire partie de la résistance grecque…

Oui… C'est une longue histoire…

Elle se redressa avec une grimace… Il s'appuya contre le mur pour qu'elle puisse venir s'appuyer contre lui… Il grimaça légèrement quand elle appuya sur l'une de ses cotes qui n'était pas encore guérie…

Je t'ai fait mal? demanda-t-elle

Elle souleva légèrement la chemise, révélant les bandages qui entouraient encore les cotes du jeune homme… Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur

C'est rien… Je suis dans un meilleur était que toi, lui dit-il… Et il la fit s'installer de manière à ce qu'aucun des deux n'ait mal…

Il avait remarqué qu'elle portait encore le collier qu'il lui avait fait

Tu l'as gardé…

Oui… Pendant la mission je l'ai sorti après notre première rencontre pour éviter que tu ne le reconnaisses…

Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qui tu étais?

Tu crois que ça ne m'a pas fait un choc à moi aussi? De voir les yeux améthyste que j'ai cru un moment ne plus jamais revoir? De t'entendre te présenter en utilisant le nom du père? J'ai cru que tu étais mort pendant quatre ans Duo… Ensuite j'ai eu la preuve que tu étais vivant… mais pour moi tu étais un fantôme… Je t'avais déjà pleuré tant de fois… Quand je t'ai vu devant moi je n'ai pas su comment réagir… Il ne fallait pas… Il ne fallait pas que tu me reconnaisses… j'avais trop changé pour ça… La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux en prononçant ces mots… Duo la serra un peu plus fort et lui essuya les larmes…

Désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir… Il était au bord des larmes lui aussi… sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge l'empêchant de dire autre chose… Il n'avait pas réalisé… Lui avait toujours su qu'elle était vivante… Mais elle… Elle avait effectivement dû le croire mort… Quel idiot… pas étonnant qu'elle redoute cette rencontre… Pas étonnant qu'elle ait voulu la repousser à la fin de la guerre… Elle l'avait déjà perdu une fois, elle ne devait pas avoir envie de recommencer…

Je ne veux plus te perdre Duo… Plus jamais… Ca… Ca fait trop mal de te croire mort… Ca fait trop mal de perdre quelqu'un… J'… J'ai eu la chance d'avoir été soutenu par tout le monde… Mes parents adoptifs au moment de la tragédie… Alexandre et Stéphane et Sylvia et Howard et tous les autres au moment ou eux-même sont… Elle se remit à pleurer…

Quand? demanda Duo d'une voix froide… Et où?

L'année dernière… Pendant une opération, ils devient détruire une base avec un groupe de rebelles, ça a été un fiasco, ils ont été… Tués… Après cela… J'ai… Elle se tut… C'était trop dur pour elle de l'évoquer… Ce massacre, les soldats qu'elle tuait… Les corps tombés par terre… Elle n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte qu'elle avait vraiment fait ça… Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne… Elle finit cependant par lâcher le morceau sous le regard insistant et inquiet de Duo: «Je les ai vengés…»

Duo ne comprenait que trop bien ce que cette simple phrase pouvait impliquer… apparemment le Dieu de la mort avait une petite sœur… Il dit simplement ces mots:

Après le massacre de l'église, je me suis surnommé Shinigami… Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

Le dieu de la mort… Apparemment tu as trouvé ton homologue féminin en moi… Les autres m'ont surnommé déesse de la mort aussi… Depuis cette opération… Duo je ne veux plus me battre… Je n'en peux plus d'être Laura, murmura-t-elle… Je veux redevenir Luna ou Stella… pas les deux ensemble… Je ne mérite plus de porter le même prénom qu'avant ces combats… mais simplement la moitié… Comme une renaissance…

Tu n'as plus besoin de te battre de te battre Luna… Je vais le faire à ta place… J'ai dit que je te protègerai et je le ferai… Et puis maintenant tu ne peux plus être la déesse de la mort… Il posa la main sur le ventre encore plat de la jeune fille… Je ne veux pas que mon ou ma filleule naisse dans un monde en guerre… Maintenant c'est pour plusieurs personnes que je dois me battre… Toi, ton enfant et ton fiancé… Pour que la malédiction qui détruit tous les gens que j'aime soit enfin levée… Déjà tu as survécu… Et je ne tiens pas à te perdre… Tu es la seule… La dernière personne de mon passé qui soit encore vivante… J'ai besoin que tu vives moi aussi…

Je vivrai Duo…

Hum hum… Désolés d'interrompre cette petite scène… dit une voix enjouée à la porte…

Ils regardèrent et virent Alexandre et Heero qui les regardaient… Alexandre avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Heero… Oui Heero souriait…

Quatre arriva à ce moment la et prit la photo de Duo et Laura… «Kawaii!» dit-il en la développant et en la leur montrant…

Prends en une autre Quatre… J'en veux une exemplaire dit Duo en donnant la photo à Laura. Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire et reposa la tête sur son épaule… Quatre prit la photo puis Alexandre vint prendre Laura dans ses bras…

Howard veut vous voir tous les deux dit-il… Il prit Laura tandis que Heero aidait Duo à se relever… Ce dernier était un peu ankylosé du fait d'être resté immobile pendant tout ce temps…

Ils passèrent dans le salon ou Duo s'installa sur un canapé… Laura demanda immédiatement à Alexandre de la mettre à coté de lui et Duo se retrouva avec sa «sœur» dans les bras… Alexandre se mit à coté de Laura et Heero à coté de Duo, qui posa immédiatement sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon

Vous êtes mignons tous les quatre, dit Howard en les regardant d'un air ému… immédiatement Duo et Laura se regardèrent puis le fixèrent d'un regard semblable…  
- C'est pas vrai… Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar, dit Wufei face à deux regards «shinigami» semblables à l'exception que l'un d'eux était améthyste et l'autre noisette… Deux shinigami…

Plus que tu ne le crois Wufei dit Duo d'un air sérieux… Mais l'un des deux va se rendormir… La déesse de la mort n'a plus de raison d'être…

Duo, Laura… Est-ce que ça veut dire que… Commença Alexandre

Que je redeviens Luna, tout simplement… Pas Luna-Stella… J'ai perdu l'innocence de celle-ci… Mais je redeviens Luna à partir d'aujourd'hui… Laura doit se rendormir… Pour toujours…

Duo la regardait d'un air protecteur et heureux… Quatre ne l'avait jamais senti aussi heureux, aussi serein… Luna leva les yeux et croisa son regard, puis ils regardèrent à nouveau les autres… Et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le regard shinigami… mais un regard empli de joie qu'ils leur lançaient… La même étincelle de joie brillait dans leurs yeux, une étincelle qu'Howard et Alexandre avaient pu voir le jour ou Luna-Stella avait découvert que Duo était vivant, une étincelle que les autre n'avaient jamais pu voir chez Duo mais qui leur réchauffait le cœur… Une étincelle pour laquelle ils feraient tout, pour qu'elle dure pour toujours… Quatre prit une dernière photo… Ou plutôt deux pour que chacun des deux l'ait… Puis ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, parlant du passé et faisant des projets d'avenir… Car avenir il y aurait, ils en étaient certains…

Owaru

Aliciane: Point final cette fois-ci!

Duo: Ma Laura s'appelle Luna? Et c'est shimegami?

Aliciane: Vi!

Duo: oh!

Aliciane: Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? pose la question à Yami et Aku

* * *

i) La signification exacte est mission grecque… Sinon ce serait Apostoli stin Ellada (Αποστολή στην ΕλλΎ?α) pour mission en Grèce. 


	17. note finale

Note finale

Je rajoute cette petite page pour répondre aux reviews du dernier chapitre et pour annoncer que je poste la préquelle de cette fic, intitulée destins croisés, pour ceux qui voudraient connaître l'histoire de Laura/Luna Stella/ Luna… J'espère que cette préquelle vous plaira (personnellement je la préfère à la fic…)…

Réponse à la review de Florinoir : Oui il y a quelques dédoublements de personnalité… Et tu as oublié un autre surnom de Laura : Eftychia (le nom grec qu'elle porte dans la résistance)…

Je suis contente que tu aies aimé et soutenu ma fic jusqu'au bout… Merci !

Et je remercie aussi miss Yami qui a été la première à lire cette fic et qui m'a encouragée à la poster… Aku aussi bien sûr…


End file.
